The Little Black Notebook
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Watanabe Natsumi is the Kazekage's Assistant. But, she has a deep dark secret in that little black notebook she carries with her. One day, her secret will come out. How will she handle it? [Gaara x OC][Warning: Lemon.]
1. The One with the Little Black Notebook

Wow, it's been a long time since I've published a story on this site... I don't know where I got the inspiration for this story and the motivation to actually stick through it to the end. But, I hope you all enjoy it!

 **Summary:** Watanabe Natsumi is the Kazekage's Assistant. But, she has a deep dark secret in that little black notebook she carries with her. One day, her secret will come out. How will she handle it?

 **Main Pairing:** Gaara x OC

 **Minor/Implied Pairings:** Shikamaru x Temari, Naruto x Hinata, Lee x Tenten, Ino x Sai, Sasuke x Sakura

This story follows the anime series of _Naruto Shippuden_ , after the Fourth Shinobi War and pre- _Boruto_ series.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ , _Naruto Shippuden_ , or any of its characters nor storylines _._

 **Claimer:** I own Watanabe Natsumi and any other characters not depicted in anime series.

* * *

 **The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

The One with the Little Black Notebook

* * *

 _He crashed his lips upon hers, moving against her lips in an animalistic fervor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he effectively secured her against him with no intentions of allowing her to escape. He slipped his tongue past her gasping lips, and her tongue lost in the battle against his. She moaned at his dominance, relishing in the sinful pleasure of his hands touching her skin. His hands roamed over the curvatures of her back, her waist, her hips before settling over her rear. She gasped in surprise at the gentle squeeze he gave upon her buttocks._

 _In one swift movement, he lifted her onto his desk, completely disregarding the papers that were scattered across the surface._

 _Her hands tangled in his messy red locks, enjoying the soft silky hair upon her fingertips. His tongue continued to assault her mouth, and she was only mildly aware of his hands making its way to the back of her top. It only took him seconds to find the tie of her mid-thigh length battle dress and pull on it. The dress became loose at the shoulders, and with gentle hands, he slid the dress off her shoulders, his touches burning hot against her skin._

 _She finally pulled back to take a breath from their liplock, her cheeks flushed with a faint red._

 _Her chocolate brown eyes locked with teal eyes, which mirrored her own lust and fervor._

 _Her dress hung dangerously low at the peak of her chest, only being held up by the torso mesh-guard she wore, threatening to fall off at any second. Teal eyes glanced down to the hanging article, and the fire within her burned below._

" _Gaara –"_

* * *

The sound of the door opening into the Kazekage's office caused the sun-kissed blonde kunoichi to instantly shut her notebook and turn her attention toward the entrance of the office.

Upon recognition of who it was, she stood up at once to bow. "Good morning, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara glanced to the woman, nodding at her in return, and headed for his desk. "Natsumi-san, early again?"

Natsumi shrugged, offering him a smile, "Is it really a surprise? You know I like to arrive early to start on my assistant duties." She briefly glanced to the notebook that she had thrown abruptly on the couch when she had stood up to greet him, hoping Gaara wouldn't notice it. Her eyes spotted the furoshiki-wrapped bento box also sitting next to it.

Gaara was already studying the piles of paperwork on his desk when he replied back, "After five years as my assistant, I am aware that you are usually here before I arrive." He threw a brief look in her direction as he added, "After five years of being my assistant, _you_ should know that I have asked you to simply refer to me by name, on many occasions. You are two years older than me, after all."

Her smile transitioned to a teasing grin. "Ah, but you are my superior, Kazekage-sama. I don't think it would be appropriate for me to be so informal with you." Gaara returned her grin with his own exasperated smile before he sat down in his office chair. Natsumi knew that this conversation had indeed occurred several times over the past few years of her working under him, but she never had changed her habits over the years. Habits die hard, she supposed. She moved to the door of his office. "I'll get you some hot tea."

He said nothing in reply as he moved a hand toward one pile of the paperwork.

She returned several moments later with a cup of hot tea balanced on a dish, and she gently placed it on the Kazekage's desk.

Gaara looked up from the paper he had been reading and glanced at the spoon and honey that accompanied his tea. She knew that he always liked to put a small amount of honey in his tea. And she always thought it was cute that he had such a sweet tooth at times. "Thank you, Natsumi-san."

Natsumi bowed her head in return. "Do you need me for anything else before I head over to my own desk?"

The Kazekage's Assistant usually stationed herself at a desk right outside of the door to the Kazekage's office. This allowed her to screen visitors and be ready to tend to whatever the Kazekage needed. They had initially proposed for her to have her own office since her duties included a variety of tasks (i.e. receiving and sending out messages, reviewing shinobi reports, reviewing and updating shinobi research, etc) that may require a private room. But, she had declined, stating that the current layout suited her better.

"Not at this time. I'll call for you if I need anything," Gaara says, briefly meeting her eyes.

His stare fleetingly reminded her of what she had been writing in her personal notebook. She moved to the couch to retrieve her said notebook and bento before leaving the office and closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed, she glimpsed at the black notebook she was clutching to her chest.

She always kept her little black notebook close to her. The notebook contained excerpts and short stories of Natsumi's perverse mind, and each starred herself and her young Kazekage performing not-for-the-office activities. She kept herself professional at all times off the pages with the Kazekage, but her thoughts were secretly expressed on paper, away from prying eyes. She never realized that she would develop such a sinful view of her boss when she first came to the position, but she couldn't help herself over the last few years. The young Kazekage had become such an attractive specimen over the years, and she couldn't deny that he had grown into a fine young man since he first attained the position. The little notebook was her clandestine outlet, something she never kept out of her sight. She would never admit aloud of her perverted desires of her Kazekage, nor would she ever dare to cross those boundaries. He was so focused on his work and dedicated to his passion for keeping his village safe, she doubted that he'd ever be able to see beyond the innocent natures of love and lust.

Working in the office, alongside the Kazekage, to ensure the safety and prosperity of her village was all she needed. She was perfectly content with keeping her thoughts to herself, and she enjoyed the current relationship she had with her Kazekage. And as she moved to her desk mere steps away from the door, she concluded that she never thought she would need anything else.

* * *

It was many hours later before the sun descended below the horizon of the dessert, and the last knock of the day came upon the Kazekage's office door.

"Come in," Gaara announced, placing the paper he had been looking over onto another pile. He turned his attention to the door to find his assistant walking in, holding a furoshiki-wrapped bento in her hand. "Natsumi-san, you haven't gone home yet."

Natsumi shook her head. "You know me – I always leave when you leave." She glanced over to the stacks of paperwork – he had been going through them most of the day, and the stacks had reduced significantly in size.

The redhead Kazekage nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Have you already sent the letter to Konoha?"

"The letter stating that you would be attending the Five Kage Summit? Yes, of course," Natsumi said, closing the door behind her. "I thought you'd like a little pick-me-up before you went home."

He stared at her as she moved to his desk, placing the wrapped up bento upon his uncluttered desk. She unwrapped the furoshiki and opened the bento to reveal a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

A ghost of a smile graced Gaara's lips as his eyes spotted the sweet biscuits, and Natsumi couldn't help but smile in triumph at his expression. "I tried out a new recipe this time, adding in vanilla and a mixture of semi-sweet and bittersweet chocolate chips. I hope you'll like them. Feel free to take them home and share with Temari and Kankuro."

She made to close the bento, but Gaara had reached out and taken a cookie between his fingers. If she hadn't spent five years working as his assistant, she would have thought he was purposely enticing her with the way he slowly raised the confectionary to his lips, taking a small bite from it, and chewing slowly – all the while maintaining eye contact with Natsumi. She tried to fight a small blush forming on her cheeks as certain perverted excerpts from her little notebook came to her mind. It didn't help that he had sensually licked his lips after the bite.

Gaara nodded in praise, finishing the cookie within two bites. "Delicious, as always, Natsumi-san. I think these are my favorite so far."

Shoving the perverse thoughts away from her mind, Natsumi grinned at the compliment. "I'm glad. I thought you'd enjoy these after a mundane day of paperwork."

"Did I hear something about cookies?"

Both Gaara and Natsumi had turned to find Temari and Kankuro entering the room. Natsumi quickly took note of Temari's disgruntled expression on her features as she walked in after her younger brother.

Turning to Kankuro, who had made the comment about cookies, Natsumi gestured to the bento in front of Gaara. "You heard right, Kankuro. Not exactly a fresh batch since I made them this morning but still delicious, according to Kazekage-sama."

Kankuro headed to the desk to reach for a cookie, biting into it happily. "Natsumi's cookies are the best!" He finished the cookie within seconds, beginning to reach for another one.

Gaara turned to his older sister. "Temari, you just arrived from Konoha?"

The older blonde-headed fan user nodded her head, sighing under her breath. "I left Konoha earlier than I intended."

Natsumi was currently preventing Kankuro from grabbing his third cookie in a row by closing the bento box when she said, "Hm? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning. What made you come back so early? You usually enjoy your time visiting Konoha." She was able to successfully close the bento box, much to Kankuro's displeasure, and re-wrap the furoshiki around it. Natsumi turned to Temari with a playful grin. "I was actually eager to hear any stories about that shadow boy you're always talking about –"

"Shut up!" Temari cried out vexingly, pink splashing her cheeks, but her eyes narrowed angrily at the other blonde in the room. "I don't want to hear anything about that stupid idiot!"

Kankuro arched an eyebrow at his sister. "Are you talking about Shikamaru? What did he do to make you so angry –"

"I said shut up!" His sister shouted at him, now bearing her gritted teeth at her younger brother. "I swear, if you mention his name again, I will knock your teeth out."

"Geez," Kankuro said in defeat, raising his hands in surrender. A bead of sweatdrop formed at the side of his head. "What's gotten you so riled up?" He quickly looked for a change of topic and turned to the other blonde standing next to him. "So, Natsumi, is my little brother making you stay late again?"

Natsumi shook her head, grinning at the puppeteer. "As his assistant, I would feel weird leaving early when Kazekage-sama is still working hard in the office. My time is his time." She points to another stack of paperwork behind Gaara that she had placed there earlier. "Also, with you all leaving for Konoha soon for the Kage Summit, I have to ensure his duties are taken care of while he's away."

Gaara looked toward his assistant thoughtfully. "Will you not be joining us on the journey to Konoha?"

Surprised at this question, Natsumi turned to her boss with an arched eyebrow. "I was not aware you intended for me to join you to Konoha. I assumed it would make sense to ensure your duties were taken care of while you were away. Also, with Kankuro and Temari accompanying you, it doesn't seem necessary for me to come."

"I think it would be beneficial for my assistant to be with me at the meeting," Gaara declared, standing up to maintain eye level with her. "Baki will be in charge during our trip to Konoha."

Natsumi blinked at him, still surprised by his declaration, before responding, "Yes, Kazekage-sama. I would be honored to accompany you and your siblings to Konoha."

Gaara gave a firm nod of approval before turning to his siblings, both of whom were looking at their brother and their brother's assistant with inconspicuous expressions.

Gaara returned their expressions questioningly. "What?"

Kankuro shook his head, a grin forming on his lips. "Nothing, little brother." He patted Gaara's shoulder casually, gesturing to the exit. "Let's get some dinner, now that Temari is back."

Gaara nodded in agreement, gathering his belongings and Kazekage hat.

Temari turned to the other blonde kunoichi in the room. "Why don't you join us, Natsumi?"

The brown-eyed girl shook her head with an apologetic smile. "Thank you, Temari. But, I'm sure Kazekage-sama would like a break from my constant presence for today. I wouldn't want to be imposing either on a family outing."

Temari and Kankuro have invited Natsumi on numerous occasions to go on outings with them and their younger brother. If Natsumi had to name her relationship with the Sand Siblings, she could safely say they were friends. They enjoyed each other's presence, conversed outside the office, fought and trained together occasionally, and respected each other's abilities. But, when it came to events such as these, Natsumi always felt as if she'd be breaking the wall of professionalism if she went on such a casual outing that involved her boss. She had also explained this with the older siblings, but they still attempt to persuade her, simply wanting to appreciate the time and efforts she's put in as the Kazekage's Assistant. Gaara had never said anything about it before, accepting her decisions.

But today, he would surprise her.

"I enjoy your company, Natsumi-san," Gaara spoke up, redirecting her attention to him. He had placed his hat upon his head, knowing he had to wear his Kazekage attire when walking leisurely around the village nowadays. "I've come to highly respect you over the years, and although you are my assistant, I do see you as a dear friend." Natsumi's cheeks tainted a pink color at the steady gaze Gaara held with her. She had never heard him say these things to her. "Your presence would be welcomed at dinner," he further stated, and she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. "However, it is your decision whether or not you'd like to accompany us."

Natsumi glanced to the furoshiki-wrapped bento in his hands, feeling a warmth spark in her chest. Ignoring the teasing grins of Temari and Kankuro, Natsumi revealed a toothy grin. "Well, when Kazekage-sama says it like that, how can I say no?"

* * *

The group decided to eat at an All-You-Can-Eat BBQ restaurant not far from the Kazekage Residence.

When the owner noticed the Kazekage walking in through the front doors, he ordered his staff to redirect the group toward one of their bigger tables in the back, away from most of the customers in the restaurant, to give the group some privacy. Gaara had tried to tell him it wasn't necessary, but the owner insisted. Natsumi knew that Gaara was well-respected now by the village, but that didn't mean he liked the special treatment. So, she followed the Sand Siblings toward the back of the restaurant, in a much quieter area; Temari and Kankuro sat next to each other on one side of the table, leaving Natsumi to sit next to Gaara on the other side.

Despite Natsumi being an invited guest, she had given herself the role of ordering for their table and being the cook, not that the Sand Siblings minded. By the time the server came to get their order, Natsumi was ready.

She ordered numerous meats of chicken, beef and pork, in addition to some side dishes. "Please bring us some tea and sake. If you have honey, could you bring that as well? Kazekage-sama likes a little honey in his tea."

The server nodded graciously and took the menu from Natsumi's hands, moving away to retrieve their drinks. The server returned within minutes with their drinks order and the side dishes. Natsumi quickly made work of rearranging the side dishes across the table so it was within everyone's reach, handing Gaara his honey for his tea, and serving all of them a round of sake. She knew Gaara didn't really have the palate for alcohol, but it didn't mean he wouldn't deny one round to share with his siblings.

When she finally looked up at everyone, all three siblings were staring at her with a mixture of awe and raillery. "What?" She asked them, confused.

Temari flashed her a smile. "You've never gone out to eat with us before, but you somehow knew all our favorite items."

Natsumi blushed in embarrassment, still moving dishes around. "Well, I do pay attention whenever you all tell me where you eat at and what you like to eat…"

"It's like you're our mom, making sure to get what we like and serving us," Kankuro teased, sipping at his tea.

"Ha ha," Natsumi retorted sarcastically in good humor – a little miffed that she had just been called their mom – and she raised her cup of sake in the air. "I aim to please; let's leave it at that."

"Kanpai!" Temari agreed, raising her own cup of sake in the air.

Kankuro and Gaara followed suit. They all drank it in one swig with Gaara grimacing at the aftertaste once he was finished.

The first round of meats came, and Natsumi began cooking.

The group talked about various things, from Temari's visit in Konoha to Kankuro's latest tinkering of puppets. It was a good night, making Natsumi glad that she had agreed to coming in the first place. It was rare for her to see the Kazekage so relaxed and doing activities beyond Kazekage duties. She would pour him more tea every now and then, enjoying the fact that they were sitting closer than she ever had as his assistant; of course, she was seated at a respectable distance from her Kazekage.

"Hey, Natsumi," Temari called.

"Hm?" The sun-kissed blonde hummed out, flipping over some beef on the grill.

"Isn't today the day you started as Gaara's assistant five years ago?"

Natsumi looked up thoughtfully, remembering the comment that Gaara had made earlier in the day about it being five years as his assistant. "Yes, I suppose it is. Wow, has it really been five years to this day?"

Kankuro leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in contemplation. "Wow, five years as Gaara's assistant? Never thought you'd last so long, Natsumi."

Natsumi looked up at him with her jaw dropped. "What is that suppose to mean? Did you think I would quit because of the nasty rumors around Gaara-sama before?" She pointed her tongs threateningly at the puppeteer, "Because Gaara-sama has been nothing but the kindest person I've ever met! I'm not so shallow as to leave just because of his past or what other people think of him."

Unbeknownst to her, the redheaded Kazekage had looked in surprise to his assistant, having heard for the first time those words come out of her mouth. A new sense of respect overcame him for the blonde-headed girl.

"You called me by my name," Gaara pointed out, a note of appreciation appearing in his irises.

A tinge of red appeared on Natsumi's cheeks as she lowered the tongs back to the grill. "I-I guess I did…"

Gaara turned away with a hint of a smirk, drinking his tea nonchalantly. "I expect you to keep doing so from this moment forth."

"Yes, sir," she droned playfully, feeling slightly embarrassed at the turn of events.

Kankuro turned back to Natsumi, a grin on his lips at what had just occurred, and he waved his hands dismissively. "That's not what I meant, Natsumi. I meant as a former ANBU member, I would think the job as the Kazekage's assistant would be a bit mundane for you."

"Well," Natsumi began, returning to tending to the meat on the grill, "I would take mundane over the ANBU life anytime."

* * *

 _ **Five years ago…**_

"Watanabe Natsumi."

"Yes," the blonde-haired kunoichi affirmed, standing at attention in front of the newly appointed Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro, and a few council members.

She was in the Council Room, currently being interviewed for the Kazekage Assistant position.

"You were a former ANBU member, were you not?"

"Yes."

"How old were you when you were recruited in the ANBU forces?"

"I was twelve. The Yondaime Kazekage was impressed with my wind abilities."

One of the council glanced to her face sheet in front of them. "So, you were there for four years, huh… Why did you decide to retire?"

Natsumi was prepared for this question, her gaze hardening. "I was given an order that I did not agree was for the good of our village."

"What order was that?" Baki questioned.

She did not glance in the Kazekage's direction as she stated, "The ANBU were ordered to eliminate Gaara-sama, prior to the consideration of him becoming the next Kazekage." The Sand Siblings and a few of the councilmen looked at her in slight surprise. "I had been the only one to refuse to carry out this order. After that, I decided to leave ANBU."

One of the councilmen leaned back in his chair in thought. "ANBU are specifically recruited for their individual capabilities and special skills. The purpose of ANBU is to protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions, and deal with extremely strong ninja." He looked at Natsumi with a calculating expression. "To go against a direct ANBU order can be alike to disobeying a direct order from the Kazekage."

Natsumi stood her ground, her hardened gaze trained on the councilman. "First and foremost, I am a Suna shinobi. My purpose as a Suna shinobi is to serve and protect this village, my home, my family. I made the choice to not kill a member of my family. To this day, I still do not regret it."

A wave of silence filled the Council Room.

Gaara gazed at the girl standing in front of him. The strength, the confidence, and determination practically shined through her steady gaze with the councilman.

"Watanabe-san," he called, gaining her attention.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," she turned to him, straightening her posture slightly at being addressed directly by her potential boss.

"As you know, because of my age, there is a presumption that I do not possess the equivalent experience and wisdom of past Kazekages before me. Thus, this search for an assistant to support and ensure the fulfillment of Kazekage duties." Natsumi nodded at Gaara in understanding, awaiting his question. "You are also in a similar position; your age might suggest that you have not gained the appropriate amount of capability or proficiency to understand what the village's best interests are. Do you agree?"

Natsumi remained determined under the Kazekage's analyzing gaze; it was as if he was gauging her reaction. She did not falter under his stare, returning his gaze with her own look of resolve. "When it comes to the life of a shinobi, age does not determine a person's value, worth nor importance. Although we have always valued the wisdom of our shinobi elders," she briefly glanced in Elder Ebizo and Elder Chiyo's direction, "the capabilities of a shinobi are measured by what they've encountered and their ability to overcome hardships. As a former ANBU member, I have witnessed the benefits of village cooperation and faced the consequences of member sabotage. I've worked under the higher ups of this village and kept the village's interests to heart, putting in a tremendous amount of effort to show my worth as a Sunagakure shinobi." She held her head high, jutting her chin out boldly in Gaara's direction. "So, to answer your question, Kazekage-sama – no, I do not agree. You are proof that age does not demonstrate one's worth; it may be significant in certain circumstances, but it is what they have achieved and contributed that truly matters."

Gaara held his gaze with hers, the gears calculating her response. Natsumi stood by her answer, continuing to hold her head up high and not tearing her gaze from him.

Another moment passed by, and Gaara nodded in acknowledgement of her answer before continuing the interview. "One of my main priorities as Kazekage is to ensure that I lead this village in the right direction. What ideas do you have to promote the prosperity and development of Sunagakure?"

Natsumi blinked, fazed for a second. She had not been expecting to be asked for her opinion on such matters. "I propose that the Ninja Academy should be accepting of any student who desires to protect their village, not only those who show ninja prowess." A few whispers began to erupt across the councilmen. "I also believe the civilians need to be more involved in the decision making of village affairs, not strictly limited to the opinions of the shinobi." At this notion, Gaara raised an eyebrow at this in interest. "And lastly, war tactics need to be updated and strengthened, including new defense forces and counter strategies."

Kankuro and Temari glanced to each other, seemingly impressed with her suggestions.

Gaara leaned back in his chair, an unreadable expression on his features. "Thank you, Watanabe-san. The Council will need some time to deliberate. You shall have an answer by the end of the day."

Natsumi nodded, offering the Kazekage a deep bow, before she left the room.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"I got to say, that was the fastest interview we've ever done," Temari commented with a grin, taking another swig of sake.

Kankuro grinned as well, pointing at Natsumi. "Being in the ANBU speaks for itself. And you made a great first impression with those suggestions of yours."

"Definitely the most qualified in our books," Temari agreed.

Natsumi turned to Gaara with a teasing grin. "What about you, Kazekage-sama? Did I prove myself worthy to you that day?"

"Like I said before," he began to say, turning to her with that steady gaze of his, "I've come to highly respect you over the years, and it started from that day." As if to melt her heart, he revealed a very gentle – albeit tiny – smile on his features. He looked so handsome with that smile…

To calm her racing heart at his compliment and at his heart-throb smile, she waved her hand dismissively at him. "Kazekage-sama, I think you've had too much to drink tonight. You think much too highly of me."

"I assure you, Natsumi-san," Gaara interjected, taking his cup of tea in his hand, "I am completely sober." He sipped at his tea leisurely. When he was finished, he looked at Natsumi from the corner of his eye and lightheartedly said, "I believe it is time that you refer to me by my name; we are long past titles. I hope I won't have to ask again."

Natsumi took a sharp intake of breath. It had been five years… There was no harm in dropping the title…

Maybe it was the sake making her think otherwise; maybe it was just because she had already deepened the relationship with her boss beyond the walls of Kazekage and assistant; maybe it was because he had knocked down a wall she had built around herself so well over the years with a simple smile. No matter the reason, she made a decision. Smiling more so to herself, Natsumi turned back to tending the meat on the grill, saying wistfully, "If you insist, Gaara-sama."

A victorious simper upon Gaara's lips did not go unnoticed by his siblings.

The rest of the night continued with laughter and merriment until their bellies were full of protein and alcohol (tea, in Gaara's case). The brown-eyed blonde kunoichi bid the Sand Siblings farewell before heading off to her apartment.

Her wages as the Kazekage assistant wasn't as much as she earned as ANBU, but she adored her small studio apartment. She was a simple and practical woman, having been living on her own for most of her life. She entered her apartment that was located between the Kazekage Tower and the Kazekage Residence, not far from the restaurant; so, it only took her a matter of minutes to be unlocking her front door.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she leaned against her front door and sighed happily to herself. She would not be able to erase that smile on Gaara's face from her mind for a couple days. It wasn't as if she had never seen him smile before; there were many times when that smile would grace his lips when he was with his siblings, or when he received a letter from a certain comrade from Konoha, or when he was enjoying some of her homemade treats. What made tonight's smile memorable was the intention behind it; the fact that Gaara thought so highly of her and valued their friendship.

When she first attained this position as the Kazekage's assistant, her intention was to serve the Kazekage and be a part of the development and success of the village. She never realized that she would end up loving her job – not only because of the personal rewards that came with it but because of the incredible Kazekage she worked for.

She'd known about Gaara since she was younger, having grown around the villagers when they believed him to be a monster. By the time she was six, Natsumi was already living in the orphanage – her parents had been KIA while on an ANBU mission. She had been there that day when young Gaara had saved the ball for the orphans; she was confused why the other kids were running away from him – she didn't who Gaara was at the time, only heard rumors about a demon child. The day he had accidentally injured the kids with his sand, she had seen the fear, the remorse, and the misery in his eyes before she, too, was taken away to never see him again.

She went to the Ninja Academy at the same time that Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had attended. Again, she noticed that Gaara had purposely excluded himself from social activities, constantly isolating himself. She had never gone up to him or gotten to know him; a part of her still regrets never doing so. Despite the indifference and cruelty he exhibited at times, she always knew that he was still the little boy inside that wanted to be accepted.

In the orphanage, she found herself honing on her own chakra abilities while learning in the academy. The Kazekage had been deeply impressed with her ninja prowess at the graduation test; Natsumi always had an affinity to wind and water ever since she was a toddler, and it was by accident that she had revealed some knowledge in wind and water techniques. The minute she graduated from the Ninja Academy, she had been hoisted away into ANBU training. When she arrived for ANBU training, she had been told she was very perceptive and mature for her age, not to mention a prodigy; although, at first, she seemed to be underestimated, but she had proven herself during the training. She swelled with pride at the compliment and aimed to do well as an ANBU member and protect her village with her life, like her parents had done.

Four years later, she received the order to eliminate the late Kazekage's third youngest son – the vessel of the one-tailed demon, Shukaku. She knew within an instant that she would not be able to carry out the order. If there was one thing she learned in ANBU, she was helping protect each and every member of the village; this one order would go against her entire purpose for joining ANBU. She didn't care that the higher-ups thought he was a threat. She didn't care if there had been about several years of fear for the boy from the villagers. She didn't care if he did have a demon within him. He was a fellow Shinobi and a citizen of Sunagakure, and she refused to eliminate a valuable member of the village.

On that day, she had retired from ANBU.

To this day, she does not regret making that decision.

After five years of being his assistant, of being there during his kidnap and revival, of being there during the Fourth Shinobi War, she never realized that her relationship with Gaara would ever surpass the boundaries of professionalism to that of friendship. She sighed again, hoping that things wouldn't change simply because she would begin addressing him by his name. She was happy with how things were.

So, she placed her little black notebook on her dining table and ventured to her bathroom. As she cleaned herself and got into her night clothes, she settled into her bed located next to the window. The food coma started kicking in, and she allowed thoughts of her attractive Kazekage to lull her to sleep, a smile plastered on her lips.


	2. The One Where They Find Out

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

The One Where They Find Out

* * *

"Oh, Natsumi, I haven't seen you dressed up like that in a while," Kankuro commented with a grin as he walked toward her.

Today was the day that the Sand Siblings and Natsumi would be departing for the Five Kage Summit in Konoha. They had agreed to meet at the front gate entrance. As was her usual habit, Natsumi arrived early to the meeting spot, waiting for their arrival.

Gaara and Temari were trailing behind Kankuro, and they found Gaara's assistant in her ninja attire and prepared for their mission.

Her ninja attire consisted of the usual mid-thigh length faded pink dress she wore with the mesh guard wrapped around her torso. In addition, she wore forearm guards and leg guards, reminiscent of her time in ANBU. She had two regular-sized Japanese fans tied on either side of her waist (her weapons of choice), and she had fastened two chopsticks in her hair, creating a bun hairstyle with strays framing her face. The usual ninja pouch consisting of other ninja tools was strapped around her left thigh.

Similarly, Temari and Kankuro were dressed, prepared for battle. Despite the five shinobi villages reaching a period of peace, it wasn't time to take things lightly. Gaara was dressed in his Kage attire, complete with robe and hat.

Natsumi shrugged nonchalantly at Kankuro's comment. "It's not that much different from my usual attire, Kankuro. But, I felt like I should be more prepared this time." She glanced in Gaara's direction with a grin, "I'll also be doing my part to protect Gaara-sama during this trip."

Gaara turned a smirk in Natsumi's direction. "I hope you aren't underestimating my abilities, Natsumi-san. I am the Kazekage, after all."

The brown-eyed kunoichi chuckled lightheartedly. "I am merely stating a fact: my duty is to protect and serve the Kazekage. This may be a simple mission of escorting the Kazekage, but I'm not going to let my guard down."

Gaara nodded approvingly, moving past her to begin leading the group out of the gates.

The guards opened the gates at the appearance of their Kazekage and allowed the group to exit. The trip to Konoha takes about three days travel from Suna. Every night, the three took refuge in the forest, finding a decent area to camp. The four took turns during the night for watch duty.

On the second night, Natsumi exited her tent, finding Gaara settled next to the fire, sitting with his hands forming a bridge, and staring deeply into the flames in thought. When he noticed Natsumi coming out of her tent that she shared with Temari, he stood up and nodded at her. Quietly, Gaara retreated to his own tent with Kankuro. His assistant took her seat next to the fire like Gaara had done, and when she was sure Gaara was tucked away behind his tent flaps, she pulled out the little black notebook from her ninja pouch.

Her fingers ran over the cover of the notebook with a feather touch, her lips twitching upward at the corners. She knew it was completely inappropriate for her to have these thoughts of the Kazekage. She also knew she was taking a huge risk even having it; if anyone ever found out that she had this kind of outlet for her feelings, she'd be losing more than just her job – she'd be losing her friends and her reputation as a reputable Suna kunoichi. Above all, she feared she would lose respect with Gaara and destroy the very relationship that he seemed to be keen to equate to close friendship.

But, she also knew if she didn't have this kind of outlet to express her repressed feelings for the Kazekage, she'd resort to being a giddy, flirtatious, bumbling schoolgirl when around the redhead. So, she would just have to be extra careful and keep this secret hidden forever. This little black notebook kept her feelings at bay. She valued her current relationship with Gaara and his siblings; she convinced herself that this was a simple crush on her Kazekage that would pass overtime. She would continue to write in her little notebook until the feelings had passed.

Natsumi briefly read over the last excerpt she had finished writing a few days prior, about a quick rendezvous between her and Gaara in his office. Her cheeks turned a slight pink, imagining the scene almost perfectly in her head, before she turned to an empty page. Taking out a black pen from the same pouch, she expressed her repressed feelings for Gaara into written word upon the pages.

 _Hidden away amongst the trees and bushes of the forest, two bodies melded together in heat and urgency. Lips molded together in a flurry of kisses and tongues, and hands roamed across clothes, fingers ripping articles apart to reach the skin underneath._

 _Gaara placed his hands underneath Natsumi's rump, lifting her in the air. On instinct, Natsumi wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands holding onto his luscious red locks. Gently and without breaking their kiss, Gaara lowered them to the grass floor, his hands making its way up the curves of her back._

 _He had successfully removed her mesh guard from her torso, and she, his crimson long-sleeved button-up shirt. His sinful fingers moved under the skirt of her dress, leaving burning touches upon her skin as it rose further and further up to her core._

 _Natsumi released herself from their liplock, panting under her breath at the feeling of his ghostly fingertips. Gaara moved his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of tender kisses, nibbling and sucking here and there. Her chest heaved in tune to her panting, subconsciously arching her chest to make contact with his, making him deathly aware how much her dress was blocking him from fully touching her._

 _His hands roamed higher, past her scorching core, and toward the heaving hills upon her chest. Calloused fingertips reached its destination, delicately passing over her pert nipples. A gasp and shudder soon followed the action, and Gaara could only smirk under his breath at her._

 _Taking his hands out from underneath her dress, he quickly dissipated her momentary confusion at the loss of warmth by grasping the neckline of her dress and moving it aside. As if wanting to be released, one of Natsumi's moderately sized breasts slipped out of the dress. Natsumi sucked in a breath before Gaara took her waiting breast into his mouth._

 _Natsumi arched and released a soft moan from her lips._

The sounds of movement made Natsumi redirect her attention to her and Temari's tent. Her notebook was shut closed as blonde pigtailed hair came out of the tent flap.

Natsumi smiled at Temari. "Time for a change of shift?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Gaara and Kankuro in the other tent. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since she began writing.

Temari nodded, stretching her back a bit. She noticed the little black notebook that was being clutched to Natsumi's chest as she got up.

Temari gestured to the notebook. "I've noticed you always carry that with you. What do you write in there?"

Natsumi shrugged, attempting to looking nonchalant. "It's kind of like a journal, you could say."

When Natsumi didn't elaborate, the blonde Wind Master nodded, accepting the answer. "Go ahead and get some rest. It should be sunrise in a couple hours."

The other blonde kunoichi took refuge in their tent, hiding the black notebook back into her pouch, and laid in her sleeping bag. She giggled quietly, telling herself that she would continue the excerpt another time. Sleep overtook her within minutes.

Soon enough, it was sunrise within the next couple of hours. The group had set forth on their third day of travel to Konoha and were within several hundred feet of the front gate entrance before noon. They were suppose to arrive earlier, but it seemed Kankuro had tried some "pretty-good-looking" berries before realizing it was poisonous. They made a brief stop at a river to allow Kankuro time to recover. Natsumi had quickly prepared an herbal remedy for him, but it did set back their travel slightly. Natsumi recognized waiting for them at the entrance was the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, and his assistant, Shizune.

Gaara lowered his Kazekage hat once they were within short distance of the entrance.

The Hokage stepped forward, showing his eye-crinkling smile behind his familiar mask. "Welcome," he greeted the four.

Gaara smiled. "It's been a while, Sixth Hokage."

"Temari, Kankuro," Kakashi greeted Gaara's siblings. They both nodded back to him in return. Kakashi turned to the other blonde kunoichi in the group, recognizing her as Gaara's assistant and one of the shinobi that had been in the Fourth Division during the war. He remembered her repertoire of highly skilled wind techniques, recognizing her two small fans at her waist as her deadly weapons. "Natsumi, I'm glad to see you as well."

"Likewise, Hokage-sama," Natsumi replied, bowing her head slightly at him.

"I apologize for being late," Gaara said, redirecting Kakashi's direction toward him. "Have the other Kage arrived already?"

"Yes, they just arrived."

As Gaara went with Kakashi to the Hokage Conference Room, Shizune led Temari, Kankuro and Natsumi into one of the VIP Suites they reserve for highly-esteemed guests. They made themselves comfortable on the seats, Temari and Natsumi taking one and Kankuro taking the other, sitting across from each other at the table. Kankuro was studying the portraits of the past Hokages that were situated on the wall. Temari had rested her head on a propped hand, drumming her fingers on the table, stuck in her thoughts. Natsumi was looking through her shinobi pouch, rearranging some of the contents so her tools and notebook would fit better.

Gaara joined them in the suite half an hour later with news that the Kage Summit would start upon the arrival of the Mizukage, who was half a day late in travel. He also came bearing news that the wedding of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata would be in a little over two weeks from that day.

Kankuro was shocked at the news. "We didn't hear anything about Naruto getting married!" He immediately turned to Temari. "Temari, you were here in Konoha a little while ago. You must've heard about it!" He interrogated her, slamming his hands on the table in surprise.

A shade of red appeared on Temari's cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her face was scrunched up in embarrassment as she meekly said, "Y-Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kankuro questioned in frustration.

Natsumi turned to her friend, noticing the Wind Master's cheeks darkening at the question. It looked as if she had remembered exactly why the thought had slipped her mind. But then, Temari hated being accused for trivial things. In retaliation, Temari propped her leg on the arm of the couch in anger, a vein popping on her forehead. "Shut up! I forgot, okay?!" She shouted at him, slamming her own hand on the table – the noise even made Natsumi jump in surprise, accidentally dropping her little black notebook, that she had been putting away, onto the table.

Gaara looked in bewilderment as his sister, his eyes widening slightly at Temari's reaction. "What's come over you?"

"Y-You're being scary." Kankuro retreated to behind the couch Gaara was sitting on, staring at his sister in apprehension.

Natsumi shook her head lightheartedly, eyeing Temari at the corner of her eye. "I think Temari might've been dealing with something at the time to forget such an important matter. Must've been something big to make you forget about Naruto-san's wedding."

Temari pointed an accusing finger at Natsumi. "You stay out of this!"

Natsumi laughed behind her hand. Temari had told her exactly why she had left Konoha on her last trip earlier than she intended – something about a honeymoon wedding gift from Shikamaru…

"In any case," Gaara began, gaining the room's attention, "we'll have to prepare a wedding gift."

Kankuro crept up behind Gaara with a mischievous grin. "Since it will be from the Kazekage, we should get something extravagant."

At this, Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "Extravagant? Why extravagant?"

"Because Gaara is the Kazekage!" Kankuro exclaimed at her, hands waving frantically in the air. "Someone of his stature can't just give any normal gift."

Gaara lowered his arms to cross over his chest in thought. "Would Naruto appreciate something like that?"

"You don't think Naruto wouldn't be happy with something extravagant?" Kankuro persisted, his grin growing.

Gaara thought for a minute, looking down. "…When you put it that way…"

Natsumi quickly spoke up, "Gaara-sama, I don't think-"

Before she could finish her sentence, an excited voice could be heard outside the sliding door. "Gaara-kun! It's been a long time!"

The sliding doors parted to reveal the Weapons Master, Tenten, and the Taijutsu Expert, Rock Lee.

Gaara recognized the two immediately and a smile formed on his lips. "Ah, it has been a long time-"

It seemed Lee's excitement couldn't be contained as he cut Gaara off by throwing a peace sign and a toothy grin, saying in one breath, "We are going to show you around the village until Lord Mizukage arrives!"

The Sand Shinobi stared at Lee with mild surprise. Tenten quickly elbowed Lee's side with an exasperated expression. "Hey Lee! He's here for the Five Kage Summit, and we're on duty as well. Don't get too casual," she scolded him.

The way she scolded him made Natsumi laugh; it was as if a girlfriend was lecturing her boyfriend on manners in front of her parents.

"No," Gaara said goodheartedly, "let's not stand on ceremony. We appreciate your company."

Kankuro looked at the two, also offering a casual smile. "We're looking forward to it."

"Ah, you're Natsumi-san, right?" Tenten inquired, glancing at the other blonde haired kunoichi in the room. Natsumi vaguely remembered seeing these two in the war. When Natsumi nodded at her in surprise that she knew her name, Tenten smiled, "Welcome to Konohagakure. This is your first time visiting, right?"

Again, Natsumi nodded at her, matching her kind smile. "I believe you and Lee-san have known these three for many years now," she said, gesturing to the Sand Siblings.

"That's right," Lee declared with his toothy grin. "We all met at the Chunin Exams. Before the Shinobi War, our alliance was strengthened through doing missions together. But, Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun became friends long before that, during the exams."

"You're about the same age as Temari, aren't you, Natsumi?" Tenten asked, cocking her head to the side. "When did you take the Chunin Exams?"

A sweatdrop formed at the side of Natsumi's head. She didn't realize she would be interrogated so casually upon her first visit to Konoha. "I was recruited into ANBU once I graduated from the academy. I retired from ANBU to be the Kazekage's assistant."

Tenten's and Lee's jaws dropped to the floor in shock.

"You must only be a year older than us!" Lee exclaimed in shock. "Wow, that's amazing, Natsumi-san!" He quickly turns to Gaara. "As expected of the Kazekage, to have a former ANBU member as his assistant."

Natsumi quickly shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I'm nothing special-"

"Natsumi-san has been a very valuable asset since I've become Kazekage," Gaara declared appraisingly. His assistant turned to him in disbelief, shocked that he had even spoke up regarding this. "She is a dear friend, as well. I wouldn't be here today without her guidance."

"Gaara-sama…" The brown-eyed blonde kunoichi gazed at her red-headed boss. She was learning more about her Kazekage than she ever thought she would. A deep scarlet flushed across her cheeks, and she started to realize everyone's attention was between her and Gaara. She started to wave her hand in the air dismissively. "Please, enough about me. I'm already embarrassed."

Lee smiled goodheartedly at Natsumi before turning to Gaara. "So, is there somewhere you want to go first?"

Gaara looked to the table in thought. "Let's see…"

Natsumi perked up, voicing her own thoughts, "I think Gaara-sama would like to see what kind of places and things Naruto likes. We only have a short time to explore before the Kage Summit begins."

Gaara nodded at his assistant, agreeing.

Tenten stared at the two in mild perplexity. "What Naruto likes?"

Lee thought for a moment. "Let's see…" A light bulb lit over his head, "I know just the place! I'll take you there now!"

"Great," Gaara said, standing up from his seat. He looked to his siblings and Natsumi, "Are you all coming?"

"Of course!" Kankuro exclaimed, standing up himself.

Gaara looked to Natsumi who also nodded her head and was strapping her pouch to her leg hurriedly to catch up with the group. She was about to exit the door after Gaara when they both noticed Temari had reclined upon the couch.

"Temari?" Natsumi called. "Are you not coming along?"

"I'm just going to relax here."

Natsumi and Gaara shared a look of bewilderment before Gaara shrugged his shoulders and moved forward after their Leaf guides. Before Natsumi closed the door, she noticed the pink flush across Temari's cheeks. A sly smirk appeared on Natsumi's lips.

"Are you trying to avoid accidentally bumping into a certain shadow user?"

A vein appeared on Temari's forehead, but she did not move. "Natsumi, if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'm going to slice it off."

Natsumi raised her hands in defense. "I won't say anything. However, I still think it would be a good idea for you to walk around and get some fresh air instead of hiding."

And with that, Natsumi closed the sliding door behind her.

"Che." Temari spat out, glaring at the ceiling. "It would be awkward if I ran into _him_." She sighed heavily, moving to a sitting position on the couch instead. She thought for a moment to herself, realization dawning upon her once she was alone in the suite. She had no idea when the others would be back. Was she really going to stay cooped up in the suite in fear of running into a familiar figure?

That's when her eyes caught sight of the little black notebook on the table.

"Hm?" She questioned, picking it up. "Isn't this Natsumi's?"

Curiosity taking over her, she opened the book, flipping through the pages. Her eyes caught certain names, and Temari's eyes widened tenfold at what she was reading.

* * *

Lee and Tenten were walking down an open alley, guiding the Suna shinobi. Gaara had finished explaining why he wanted to go to places that Naruto liked. Lee, Gaara and Kankuro took the lead while Natsumi and Tenten took up the rear of the group.

"I see," Lee begins. "So, Gaara-kun, you want to give Naruto-kun a wedding gift, too? He'll definitely be overjoyed!"

"So, does that mean you have something already, Lee?" Gaara asked.

Lee flashes a victorious grin and a thumbs-up. "Of course!"

"I see." Gaara bows his head in deep thought. "This is the first time I'm giving something like a wedding gift. I don't have a clue on what to get."

"Then, you must consider what a wedding is in the first place!"

Natsumi watched as Tenten began to look horrified behind Lee. She raised an eyebrow at this. "Tenten-san, what's wrong?"

Tenten barely met Natsumi's gaze as she replied, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Natsumi cocked her head at Tenten, now watching sweatdrops forming on the Leaf kunoichi's forehead.

"What is a wedding ceremony?" Gaara repeated after Lee, taking a moment to think. "That's a very philosophical question."

"Yes, it is." Lee agrees, leaning toward Gaara excitedly as they continue walking. "So, think about it this way… What is absolutely necessary for a wedding ceremony?" His cheeks started to sport two small pink spots.

"Absolutely necessary for a wedding?" Gaara murmured to himself, thinking deeply on the subject.

Kankuro tilted his own head in thought, nervous at where this conversation was heading. "Wouldn't it be… love?"

At the mention of the word "love," Tenten's horror increased.

"Yes!" Lee shouted eagerly, his eyes now sparkling passionately. "That was my answer, too!"

"Why is this going exactly the same way as before?" Tenten cried vexingly, as she stared at her partner looking excited to explain.

Natsumi nudged her female counterpart. "Ne, is he always like this?"

Before Tenten could even respond, Lee continued to elaborate. "However, my mentor, who I greatly respect, Guy-sensei didn't stop there. He realized that it's the bride and groom who are the most important in a wedding, and if you put yourself in their shoes, you would see what would be the best gift." Fire in his eyes, Lee continued, "And the result of that was… I got them dumbbells!"

Tenten looked like her spirit was trying to leave her body due to the amount of embarrassment she was experiencing.

Gaara, Natsumi and Kankuro stared at Lee in astonishment.

"D-Dumbbells?" Gaara repeated, taken aback.

"I'm only a shinobi," Lee further explained, "so, I think that's the most suitable thing for me to present. However," he pointed to Gaara, "you are the Kazekage; so, we must consider your position. So, I think some extravagant barbells would be great!"

"Barbells, huh…?" Gaara stared back at Lee apprehensively.

"It's funny," Natsumi said quietly to Tenten, as they continued to walk behind the three boys, "that Gaara-sama is genuinely considering that option."

Tenten sighs heavily. "I apologize for Lee… He can be a lot to handle at times."

"I don't know about barbells," Kankuro began, apprehensively chuckling, "but I do agree on the 'extravagant' part."

Natsumi frowned, speaking up for the first time. "I don't think it should be extravagant."

Gaara looked back to his assistant. "Why not, Natsumi-san?"

"Because Gaara-sama and Naruto-san are friends, right? It doesn't have to be extravagant to get the meaning behind a gift across," she said pointedly at him.

"The meaning behind a gift?" Gaara questioned, his non-existent eyebrows furrowing together in thought.

"Ah, we're here!" Lee announced. The group made it to a small ramen booth, putting their earlier conversation on hold.

Natsumi read the kanji letters displayed above the booth. "Ramen Ichiraku?"

"This is one of Naruto's favorite places here in Konoha," Tenten explained, ushering the Sand shinobi under the short curtains after Lee.

"Hello!" Lee greeted aloud.

The different broth aromas overwhelmed Natsumi's senses, and she began to sigh happily in all the delicious smells. The booth itself had five seats, but she noticed one seat was already occupied.

"Welcome!" The chef behind the counter greeted back to Lee.

"Iruka-sensei!" Natsumi turned to find Lee greeting the shinobi at the occupied seat.

The brunette turned at the name, and he smiled when he recognized Lee approaching him. "Ah, Lee-kun, we meet again!"

Lee gestured for Gaara to come over. "Gaara-kun, let me introduce you to Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun's teacher. Iruka-sensei, this is Gaara-kun, the Kazekage!"

At the mention of Gaara's title, Iruka immediately stood up, bowing slightly to Gaara. "H-How do you do?" He looked to Lee, "Why is the Kazekage with you two?"

Tenten steps forward next to Gaara, raising a hand in greeting as well. "We've been assigned to show him around the village until the Five Kage Summit begins."

"Gaara-kun is also thinking about a wedding gift for Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun are friends." Lee says to Iruka.

"Friends?" Iruka repeats in surprise, studying Gaara for a moment. A warm smile begins to show on his face.

"Anyway," Kankuro begins to say from his seat to the very right at the counter, "we're going to send an extravagant gift, representative of Suna."

Natsumi had been sitting next to Kankuro's left, and she elbows him in the ribs. "Hey!" She scolds quietly, "Gaara-sama didn't decide on that yet."

"Ow!" Kankuro groans, rubbing at his side where Natsumi elbowed him.

"I'm very grateful to Kazekage-sama for making such an extravagant gesture, and I'm sure Naruto will be overjoyed as well." The warm smile still present on his features, Iruka bows to the Kazekage. "Now, if you will excuse me," and he leaves the ramen booth.

At his departure, Gaara takes his seat next to Natsumi while Tenten and Lee sit on Gaara's other side.

"See? Naruto's gonna be happy!" Kankuro encourages Gaara, repeating Iruka's words. "His own teacher confirmed that."

"You think so?" Gaara wonders aloud.

Natsumi slightly frowns at this notion, looking disgruntled between Kankuro and Gaara. This gift-giving business was getting more complicated than she thought was necessary.

"One thing's for sure!" The chef shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Naruto loves flashy things! There's no way he won't be happy with an extravagant gift."

"I see…" Gaara looks down in thought.

"I guess I'm going to go big and grand, too!" The chef says, almost as if he's convincing himself.

"Pops!" Lee starts, raising his hand in the air, "I'll have a large miso char siu ramen!"

"What is that?" Gaara asks.

Gaara's curiosity didn't surprise Natsumi. There weren't many ramen places in Sunagakure, and the ones that did exist were not very good.

"Naruto's favorite menu item," Lee explains to Gaara's question. "It has an extravagant helping of char siu!"

"Even his ramen is extravagant?" Gaara questions before he smiles, almost in exasperation. "Then, I'll have that, too."

"Me, too," Kankuro adds.

"Okay then; pops, a large char siu ramen for all of us!"

"Hold it!" Tenten exclaims, grabbing hold of Lee's arm to stop him from continuing the order. She quickly turns to the chef, "Make mine a regular, without char siu, and for the topping…"

"Topping?" Gaara questions once again.

They all turned to a sign on the wall: Topping Menu.

"Seems like Naruto fish cake is number one," Lee muses after reading the sign.

"Way back, it used to be the least popular. These days, it's Naruto fish cake, hands down," the chef elaborates, almost proudly. "That's the kind of effect Naruto has."

"Then, I'll have the regular miso ramen, with the Naruto fishcake topping," Tenten orders with a smile.

"Please add that to mine, too," Gaara requests with a smile.

The chef nods in confirmation before he turns to the blonde Suna kunoichi. "What about you, miss? Do you still want the large miso char siu ramen?"

Natsumi was thankful he had clarified her own order, despite Lee trying to order for everyone. "Could you make mine a regular, please? I'd also like to try the Naruto fish cake topping."

"Alright! I'll give you an extravagant helping of the topping!"

Sometime later, they all left the ramen booth to rest at a nearby bench along a less crowded walkway. Natsumi left the ramen shop completely full but completely satisfied – the ramen had been the best thing she'd ever have. If she ever visited Konoha in the future for missions, she made a mental note to definitely come back to this ramen booth. Natsumi, Gaara and Kankuro were seated comfortably on the bench while Tenten and Lee stood near them, contemplating on their next destination.

"Man, did we eat!" Kankuro patted his tummy in gratification.

Natsumi nodded in agreement. "I was so full, but I knew I had to finish it or else I would regret it. I can see why Naruto-san likes it so much."

Lee nodded in agreement before he turned to Gaara. "So, where would you like to go now?"

Gaara sat there in deep thought, and Natsumi never realized just how much this was bothering the Kazekage. The prospect of getting someone he cared about a gift that would please him. Indeed, it was difficult at times to get a gift for a friend. But, in Gaara's case, she suspected that Gaara wanted to give Naruto a meaningful gift, something that would represent the kind of relationship that they had. Natsumi felt compelled to help the redhead, but all these people were getting into his head. She frowned at this, and she hoped she could get him back on the right track.

Tentatively, Natsumi reached a hand to Gaara's arm, disrupting his deep thoughts as he turned to her curiously. She had never been so bold to touch him before, but due to the close proximity that they were currently in on the bench, Natsumi realized after that she might've crossed another professional boundary that she had initially made for herself.

Realizing her mistake, she retracted her hand. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her abrupt nature, but Natsumi tried to brush it off; instead, she said, "Gaara-sama, I think you're making this more complicated than it needs to be."

His disgruntled expression continued to show as he replied, "Kankuro wants to give something extravagant, representative of the Kazekage and Suna, but that just doesn't sit right with me."

Natsumi nodded in agreement. "I can understand why. You don't need to think about this as the Kazekage, Gaara-sama."

"Oi," Kankuro began, whining from next to Gaara, "come on… it should be extravagant!"

"However," he continued, ignoring Kankuro, turning his attention to the sky, "After listening to Naruto's teacher and the ramen proprietor, I'm convinced. As long as it makes Naruto happy."

Kankuro grinned in triumph. "That's more like it!" As if to smite Natsumi, he shot the victory peace sign at her, making her jaw drop in disbelief at him.

"But, Gaara-sama…" Natsumi meekly uttered out, but she was cut off by some rustling in the bushes.

Out from the bushes came B, Natsumi recognized as one of the jinchuriki and the Raikage's younger brother. This was getting out of hand, Natsumi thought as she heard him ask Gaara what he had been planning for Suna to give to Naruto as a wedding gift. She stared at B as he horrendously rapped out what apparently what Kumo's gift would be. Her expression transitioned into incredulity when he began mentioning how "marvel" their gift was: sake, yakiniku, and premium games? What are they doing – taking over the entire wedding reception?

Natsumi shook her head in exasperation – there was no way that the Raikage was providing all of that… was he?

"Don't patronize us!" Kankuro shrieked, a roaring fire blazing around the puppeteer.

"Kankuro…!" Gaara stared wide-eyed at his brother in shock.

Kankuro bared his fists at the eight-tails jinchuriki. "We're going to give a gift as equal to Kumogakure! We plan to cover the reception in flowers grown in Suna! And to highlight the celebration dinner, we'll send the finest tuna in the land… a whole bluefin! And we'll prepare boxes of sweets as wedding favors for every guest!" He shoved his chin in B's face challengingly, rapping out, "How's that?!"

"Hold it," Gaara called out feebly, a sweatdrop forming at the side of his head. "Who said anything about-"

The vein on Natsumi's forehead began to bulge as she shut her eyes tight in anger, and her hands started to clench into tight fists against her dress.

Lee patted Kankuro's shoulders excitedly. "Amazing! You thought of that in such a short amount of time!"

"No…" The redheaded Kazekage attempted to say, holding a hand out to the three hotheads standing in front of them. "We haven't decided to-"

Again, he was cut off by B, causing Natsumi to begin seething in malice. Tenten noticed a darker aura forming around Natsumi at the corner of her eye, and Tenten slowly began to back away from her.

"Ack!" B began, clutching his head in disdain. "I forgot something important. Fool, ya fool!" He chided to himself. "For entertainment, Brother might perchance perform the 'Hidden Cloud Dance'. Yay."

"The Raikage…" Kankuro started in astonishment.

"The Hidden Cloud Dance, you say?!" Gaara whimpered in disbelief.

"No, no, no…" Tenten cried out, waving her hands around in chaos, "No way, no way…"

"So, now you get the drift; how the party will get a lift, yay," and with the end of that rap, B ran off to do kami knows what.

"T-This is bad!" Lee wailed, grabbing onto Kankuro hysterically. "At this rate…"

"Gaara will lose!" Kankuro shouted in dismay.

"No, giving a gift isn't about winning or losing," Tenten tried to console, relieved that B was finally gone.

In exasperation, Kankuro muttered out, "Dance…"

"Huh?"

"Show up the Raikage, and dance, too, Gaara!" The puppeteer said to Gaara.

Lee nods his head vigorously, "That is the only way!"

The vein on Natsumi's head twitched, and she found that she couldn't take it anymore. She snarled under her breath, catching everyone's attention, and she stood up suddenly. Turning wrath-filled stark white eyes toward Kankuro's direction, he faltered under her deathly gaze.

"Natsumi…?" Kankuro whimpered. She seemed to suddenly tower over him with her incredibly dark aura.

She balled up both her fists, and she growled, making everyone cringe – even Gaara as he had never heard that kind of noise coming from her mouth. "You idiot…!" She bellowed before she punched Kankuro in the head, knocking him to the floor.

When Kankuro was knocked out on the floor, Natsumi turned to Lee with a pointed expression, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Lee cowered under her gaze.

"Because you're a Konoha shinobi, I will need to exercise some self-restraint," Natsumi began, a slight edge to her voice. "However, I don't appreciate Gaara-sama being put into a position where decisions are made for him, especially decisions that he does not agree with. Are we clear, Lee?"

Lee stared at her in fear, shaking underneath her gaze. "Y-Yes, m-ma'am!"

She 'hmph'-ed at Lee, still peeved, before she turned to Gaara. "Come, Gaara-sama. I think it's about time you returned to the Hokage Tower."

Tenten looked to the sky, determining the time of day, and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think you're right, Natsumi-san." The brunette Weapons Masters glanced to the still-cowering Lee and knocked out Kankuro on the floor, and she shook her head. She knew they had it coming…

Gaara was gazing at Natsumi with amazement. He had never seen her so fired up before, except in battle. She was always able to maintain a cool and calm composure around him. After several years of working with her, he never noticed how much she truly respected him. He had always known that she enjoyed working for him – as she regularly expressed this on a daily to weekly-basis – but he began to realize how much he appreciated her presence as his assistant.

When the blonde Suna kunoichi noticed her Kazekage still gawking at her, her cheeks sported a rosy color. "I apologize for being so rash with my actions, Gaara-sama."

Her meek apology seemed to bring Gaara out of his reverie, and he merely simpered at the girl. "Do not apologize. I appreciate your intervention." He stands up, brushing off his clothes for a minute, before he turned to Tenten. "Well, as my assistant suggests, maybe I should be heading back for the summit."

Tenten gestured for Gaara and Natsumi to follow her as she led the way back to the Hokage Tower. They left Lee to take care of Kankuro and catch up with them.

* * *

Kankuro was now sporting two large bumps upon his head, the additional bump also the work of Natsumi. When the puppeteer brought up something about the "Suna Samba," she couldn't help but get fired up and knock him silly once again. Although, she did try to imagine Gaara trying to do the Samba and couldn't help but laugh when Gaara was denying even knowing how to dance.

When the Five Kage Summit finally began, she was thankful for the Sixth Hokage mentioning moderation when it came to Naruto and Hinata's wedding gift. At the mention of the gift, she flashed a satisfied smirk in Kankuro's direction, who slumped in dissatisfaction at not being able to give an extravagant gift.

As Natsumi stood next to Gaara's right, she took mental notes while continuing to listen to the kages discuss issue after issue. Not that there were many issues post-war, but there were certain issues about the rebuilding of the villages and raising moral with the shinobi and civilians. It seemed there was an atmosphere of peace among the kages, which made the conversations straightforward and light. They were even working together to put forth a Shinobi Union. It was a nice change, Natsumi thought with a small smile, to see the shinobi villages working together instead of against each other. Even during the formation of the Shinobi Alliance, there had been a considerable amount of tension at the initial makings of the alliance.

As the moon settled into the twilight sky, the Five Kage Summit finally ended. The Kages, especially the Mizukage, thought it best for them to rest in Konoha for the night before they all traveled back to their respective villages the next day. The Sixth Hokage agreed that would be best and invited the Kages to a dinner at the Leaf Inn. The Mizukage and the Tsukikage had agreed to attend; however, the Raikage thought it would be best to take the time to scold his younger brother, and the Kazekage politely declined the invitation, wishing to explore the village more.

They all exited the conference room in an orderly fashion, each party going on their merry way.

Natsumi stood next to the Kazekage and Kankuro in the middle of the hallway as the rest of the kages and their entourages were leaving. "What's on your agenda for the rest of the evening, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara gazed out of one of the tower windows, a contemplative expression upon his features. "I have a strong desire to have ramen for dinner again." He turned to Natsumi and Kankuro, questioningly, "Would you both care to join me?"

Kankuro sighed under his breath, shaking his head. "I think I'll head back to the VIP suite and mull around. I'll just get some food to go on the way." He turned in the other direction toward the exit, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll try to come up with other ideas for the wedding gift." With a dejected expression, Kankuro walked off.

Natsumi roller her eyes and scoffed under her breath, muttering, "Gaara-sama should be the one deciding the gift, not you."

She knew Kankuro meant well, and he has known Naruto longer than she has. But, this was ultimately something that had to come from Gaara.

"Will you be accompanying me to Ichiraku, Natsumi-san?"

Natsumi faced her Kazekage, forgetting that he had asked her to come along. "I would love-"

"Hey Natsumi!"

Both Suna shinobi turned at the call, and Natsumi found Kurotsuchi, Darui and Chojuro at the end of the hallway. Natsumi waved at them, offering a warm smile. She briefly made acquaintance with the three after the war.

Kurotsuchi raised her hand in greeting, "Natsumi! We're taking this opportunity to have dinner together to rant about the kages! Want to join us?"

Natsumi blinked at them before she quickly glanced in Gaara's direction to see his expression – stoic and blank as always. He seemed to have caught her eye, and he gestured toward them. "I will not keep my assistant from joining others, if that is what you desire, Natsumi-san. I will see you at the suite later this evening."

It only took several seconds of Gaara walking away before Natsumi called out to Kurotsuchi and the others. "Thank you for the offer, Kurotsuchi; but, maybe next time when you all visit Suna!" She waved them off, not missing the surprised gazes of the three shinobi.

Gaara's long strides were joined by the long pale legs of Natsumi at his side. He eyed her curiously as she continued to keep pace with him toward the exit of the Hokage Tower.

She could feel his gaze upon her, and her warm smile never left her lips as she said, "I desire some Ramen Ichiraku."

A sudden warmth bubbled within the core of the redheaded Kazekage, and he couldn't stop the pleased expression reaching his features. They both ambled their way out of the Hokage Tower, side by side, enjoying each other's presence as they made their way through the village to find the small ramen booth.

At this time, twilight had eased into the dark evening sky. The walk through the village was peaceful. Natsumi was examining her surroundings, declaring mindlessly that Konoha was very different from Suna.

The sand village had blazing hot days with frigid cold nights, whereas Konoha had bright sunlight with warm cozy evenings. The villagers were out and about, doing errands or having dinner. It was definitely livelier in the leaf village compared to the peaceful, calm nature of the sand village. It was a nice change, Natsumi mused, as she continued to look at her surroundings.

She gazed at different people, not even realizing that Gaara was studying her from her left.

Her heart sighed in content as she saw children running around, elders conversing casually with other ninja, couples walking hand in hand. Her smile melted at the sight of a man giving his lover a bouquet of flowers.

Gaara eyed the exchange, noticing Natsumi's smile immediately changing into one that he had never received himself.

All of a sudden, Natsumi had grasped Gaara's right arm, a gasp escaping her lips, making the two stop in their tracks.

"Isn't that Temari? Is she on a date?"

Gaara looked in the direction Natsumi was pointing, and they were peering into the entrance of a restaurant. Through the open gap of the entrance, the two could easily see Temari and Shikamaru sitting at a table, talking casually. Shikamaru was saying something, and Temari responded with a smile and blushed cheeks.

"A date, huh?" Gaara ribbed, almost curiously.

Natsumi grinned to herself. "I was hoping she would run into him. She's been so upset about him the last couple weeks."

Gaara turned his attention to his assistant. "Why's that?"

"Oh," Natsumi hummed, "just a girl thing, I suppose."

She continued to gaze at Temari and Shikamaru, whom were seemingly enjoying their date and each other's time together. She didn't realize she was gazing at them longingly when she turned back to Gaara, who was still studying her. Her eyes trailed to her left hand, which was still holding onto his arm.

She quickly retracted her hand, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Natsumi tried to dismiss what just happened by moving forward, gesturing for her and Gaara to continue on their way to the ramen booth. Eventually, Gaara followed into step with her.

Natsumi tried to rid the vexation she felt from allowing herself to act too familiar with her Kazekage, yelling mentally at herself to act more professional with him. She argued that it could be difficult at times, as the Kazekage was two years younger than herself. She realized at times she would feel like she needed to take care of him and become too familiar with him; as a result, she put it upon herself to ensure he had his daily morning and daily evening tea, to ensure he had eaten his meals, and to ensure he spent time with his family as much as his Kazekage duties would allow. Although she tried to maintain professionalism, she had her breaking moments where she would make the redhead cookies, offered to help him with his paperwork, or the occasional casual chat. The fact that he was making her use his name instead of referring to him by his title was also difficult to maintain professionalism.

But, she knew better. She was his assistant. That's it.

Nothing more, nothing less.

So, taking a deep breath, Natsumi braced herself for normal conversation. "Gaara-sama," she began, turning her chocolate eyes in his direction as they continued walking, "Do you have a better idea on Naruto-san's wedding gift after today?"

"I'm still conflicted," Gaara confessed. "This day has been very confusing. That's why I felt it was necessary to journey to Naruto's favorite ramen booth once more. Maybe I will find an answer there…"

"Giving a gift shouldn't have to be this complicated," Natsumi chimed. When Gaara still frowned at her, she couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. "Haven't you and Naruto-san been friends for a long time? Maybe you shouldn't be looking at this as the Kazekage but as Naruto-san's friend."

Gaara's frown deepened. "As Naruto's friend…?"

Familiar kanji curtains caught the blonde's eye. "Ah, there it is," Natsumi announced, gesturing to the nearing Ramen Ichiraku booth.

"Welcome!" Teuchi, the chef, greeted with his daughter, when the two entered the booth. "Ah! Kazekage-sama!"

"Hello," Gaara greeted lightheartedly, taking a seat in the center stool, right in front of Teuchi.

"Ah, you came back as well," Teuchi commented, glancing to Natsumi. She nodded at him, taking the seat next to Gaara. "So, you're still here in the village!"

The comment was directed at both them. Gaara answered back, "The conference ran long, so I decided to stay the night."

"I'm grateful you've chosen Ramen Ichiraku for dinner!"

"Well, I've never had anything so delicious before."

Natsumi grinned, feeling a sense of pride. That was one of the things she admired about her young Kazekage; despite his social awkwardness at times, the natural smoothness of interjecting compliments into conversation was commendable.

"And I've never had such a compliment," Teuchi replied. He briefly turned in Gaara's direction, "By the way, I heard about Hokage-sama's remarks about Naruto and Hinata's wedding gifts…"

Gaara chuckled softly. "It was to be expected… things were getting out of hand. I'm sure everyone's remorseful now."

An image of a disappointed Kankuro sitting in the suite flashed in Natsumi's mind.

"Even I…" Gaara admitted.

"I went overboard, too. I apologize…" Teuchi professed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gaara dismissed it with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Natsumi flashed her own grin in acknowledgement of their conversation, beaming proudly of her Kazekage. They gave their orders when Teuchi looked up to find another customer entering his booth.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei! Welcome!"

Gaara and Natsumi turned their heads to find the brunette Ninja Academy Teacher entering the booth, facing Gaara with a sense of determination.

"Kazekage-sama, I overheard you. I want to apologize, too."

"But, Naruto's teacher shouldn't-"

"When I met you earlier… I'm at fault, too, for putting it like that. I'm very sorry," Iruka finished with a deep waist bow toward Gaara.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Gaara's eyes widened at the high level of respect shown to him, and he immediately began reaching his hand out in an attempt to stop Iruka.

Iruka stood up, a smile gracing his lips. "I was just… simply happy. I learned that Naruto has made some amazing friends who will go above and beyond to celebrate him."

Something flickered in Gaara's teal irises, and a thought crossed his mind. "Friends… huh?"

Natsumi's earlier words echoed in Gaara's ears, and the pathways of his thoughts seemed to connect. An earnest smile formed on his features as realization dawned on him.

"Thank you very much," Iruka added thoughtfully.

Natsumi attempted to hide her giggle behind her hand. "Iruka-sensei, you're acting like a father right now. You and Naruto-san must be very close."

Iruka blushed at the comment, rubbing at the back of his head. "No… I mean… I've mentored him back when he was in the Ninja Academy, that's all…"

Gaara smiled at the man's humbleness. "I can see where Naruto gets his modesty from. Thank you to you, too, Iruka-sensei."

"Huh?" Iruka looked taken aback.

"I was confused, and you've cleared it up for me. I was only thinking about appearances and forgot the most basic thing."

"What do you mean?"

Ah, this was the Kazekage that Natsumi always admired. She continued to gaze at him with adoration and respect from her seat next to him as he finally looked up to face Iruka with a resolute expression.

"I'm going to honor Naruto, not as the Kazekage, but as his friend." His eyes softened when he took note of Iruka's shocked but pleased face. "Would that be alright?"

Iruka almost sputtered but said, "Of course!"

"I agree!" Natsumi exclaimed as she grinned at the pair of them.

"A large miso char sui ramen and a regular miso char sui ramen, both with Naruto fishcake topping!" Teuchi announced, setting the bowls in front of the Suna shinobi.

"Ah, thank you very much," Gaara said in gratitude, taking the bowl and situating it in front of him.

Natsumi did the same, and in the middle of grabbing a pair of chopsticks, she turned to find Iruka still standing behind them, almost lost in thought. "Iruka-sensei," she called out to him, snapping his attention to her. She offered a warm smile, gesturing to the seat next to Gaara, "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Iruka began to say, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to interrupt your date with the Kazekage-sama."

Natsumi dropped her chopsticks with a clatter upon the counter, and her jaw dropped to the floor. "D-Date?!"

"Oh?" Iruka blinked at her reaction. "I thought you and Kazekage-sama were on a date."

Natsumi started waving her hands around wildly, her cool composure dropping. "I-I think there's been a m-misunderstanding. I am Gaara-sama's assistant!"

"Eh?" Natsumi turned to find Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, staring at her in amusement. "I thought you were on a date, too. You two look so well together."

The dark red blush was evident on Natsumi's cheeks. She realized that Lee had never introduced her when they came into the shop earlier. She frantically waved her hands around in vexation, her eyes going wide in surprise, and not able to keep calm at the thought that people were mistaking her to be romantically involved with her Kazekage. This was a red flag that maybe her outing with the Kazekage – alone – might be crossing the professional boundary that she worked hard to put up.

Gaara regarded Natsumi with curiosity as she frantically tried to explain to the grinning Teuchi, the giggling Ayame, and the laughing Iruka that she was simply his assistant and they weren't romantically involved. As an ANBU member, she's faced many trials and obstacles, fought a range of enemies, and encountered numerous life or death situations. Yet, here she was, embarrassed at the prospect of being mistaken for his date, saying things like an assistant should never be involved with her employer, etc. She was trying so hard to make him not sound like some crazed teenage boy, it made him chuckle good-naturedly. It made him feel warm inside, knowing someone like her cared for him.

"Don't you think so, too, Kazekage-sama?" Ayame playfully teased, making everyone turn to the redheaded Kazekage. "Your assistant is quite cute when she's flustered."

"A-Ayame-san is your name, right? Please don't make Gaara-sama answer that; I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Natsumi cried, running her hands through her hair wildly.

"She never ceases to surprise me."

Such a vague response. Deep down, Natsumi had been hoping for a more agreeable answer, but that's how Gaara was.

"Thank you, Natsumi," he started, making her turn to him.

Natsumi cocked her head at him. "For what?"

"You've been the one trying to make me realize that all I needed to do was to be Naruto's friend." Gaara turned back to his ramen with a satisfied smile. "You were right all along. Being Naruto's friend is what I value most in my relationship with him, and you understood that. So, thank you for helping me to realize that."

Natsumi's flushing continued with Ayame's and Teuchi's teasing enduring.

Dinner proceeded on with small teasing at Natsumi and Iruka joining them. They ate their ramen whole-heartedly. They eventually dropped the subject of Gaara and Natsumi dating, and the two simply enjoyed being surrounded by good-hearted people and enveloping themselves in the warm and inviting atmosphere of Ramen Ichiraku. Eventually, Natsumi's embarrassment eased in to content, and she only enjoyed the casual time she had with Gaara.

After some time, Gaara and Natsumi went back to the VIP suite to rest; Temari had also arrived around the same time they did, and they found Kankuro more-or-less sleeping or unconscious? It seemed something had shocked him to the point of a semi-comatose. When Kankuro spotted Natsumi, he attempted to sputter something at her before he fainted on her. Temari was also looking at Natsumi strangely. But, Natsumi thought nothing of it.

They all retired for the night, their belongings packed and ready for travel the next day.


	3. The One Where It's More Than a Crush

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

The One Where It's More Than a Crush

* * *

It was the same uneventful three-day travel back to Sunagakure as it was to Konohagakure. Except maybe the mini-jeering at Temari, who seemed to be in such a good mood at the beginning of the trip. Natsumi and Gaara had a good idea why she seemed so pleased, but they hadn't brought up the subject of her date with Shikamaru during the trip. Maybe another thing that seemed a bit odd on the trip was that Temari and Kankuro kept giving Natsumi strange looks. When she would catch them, they'd play it off like nothing. But, when they would camp during the night, they seemed to be purposely talking without having her be able to overhear them.

She attempted to ignore it, but they would occasionally give her bizarre looks, especially when she was speaking with Gaara or assisting him with something.

Natsumi brushed it off as soon as they passed through the Suna front entrance gates.

"Kazekage-sama!" One of the guards greeted, jumping to the redhead's side and bowing to him. "Welcome back. The Council has requested to meet with you upon your return."

"Not even five minutes, and they want to speak with him?" Natsumi mused, shaking her head.

"Notify them of my arrival. I will head up there now." Gaara ordered the guard, unfazed of the Council's urgency to meet with him. The guard affirmed the order and disappeared. Gaara glanced to his assistant, but she had already raised her hand to stop him from saying anything further.

"Yes, yes," she chimed at him, offering him a knowing smile, "organize your paperwork and prepare your tea."

"You can return home first, if you'd like." Gaara offered. "I presume the Council may take my presence for a while, so that should give you plenty of time to rest before resuming your duties."

Natsumi shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, Gaara-sama. But, I'm ready to return to my duties."

He nodded at her before disappearing in a whirl of sand.

"Well, I'll be at the Kazekage Tower," Natsumi said, turning to the other Sand Siblings. "Will you two be returning home?"

"Uh, not yet…" Temari said slowly, side-glancing at Kankuro.

Kankuro met her eyes and nodded briefly. "We'll go up with you to the Kazekage's office," Kankuro offered, somewhat nervously. "We… need to talk to Gaara when he's done, so… we'll wait there with you."

Natsumi cocked her head at them, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "What is up with you two?"

"N-Nothing!" Temari stammered out. She started to lead the way to the Kazekage Tower, throwing her head over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go!"

Her suspicion didn't fade as she followed the Sand Siblings up the stairs of the Kazekage Tower. The two seemed especially stiff as they walked through the corridors of the tower, heading toward their younger brother's office.

When Natsumi opened the door to Gaara's office, she was shoved in, and the door slammed closed behind her.

"What the hell?!" Natsumi shouted, rounding on the Sand Siblings.

Before she could react, a familiar little black notebook was being held up in front of her.

Natsumi stopped in her tracks.

Her eyes trailed to the hand holding up her book, which belonged to a smug-looking Kankuro.

"Recognize this?"

Natsumi's hand immediately flew to her shinobi pouch. She patted it, feeling around the exterior of the pouch, and realization dawned upon her. She hadn't had the urge to write in her little notebook since arriving to Konoha, so she didn't even realize it was missing from her pouch. "…How did you-"

"You left it at the Konoha VIP Suite," Temari cut her off. Natsumi recalled that she had been rearranging her shinobi pouch supplies the last time she took out her notebook; she must've forgotten to place it back in her pouch when Lee and Tenten arrived.

Natsumi's form faltered under their penetrating gazes. She sighed heavily, looking up at them in remorse, "L-Look, you guys-"

"What the hell is this?" Temari suddenly shouted at her, pointing at the book in Kankuro's hand. "Do you seriously fantasize about my little brother this much?"

"Y-You read it?" Natsumi couldn't believe this was actually happening. The one thing she had been so careful – for two years – to hide from everyone and to keep on her person at all times; she had been careless.

"I mean, seriously, Natsumi," Kankuro reproached with a hint of teasing, thumbing through the pages of the notebook, "this thing is almost filled to the last page with stories of you and Gaara having a forbidden affair! This is like borderline creepy obsessed stalker!"

Natsumi's legs began to shake apprehensively. She bit her lip uncertainly, unsure of how she was going to approach this. She couldn't lie to them at this point. "I-I understand how this looks… B-But, hear me out…"

"How this looks?" Temari repeated, taking several steps forward toward the now-slightly cowering blonde assistant. "Natsumi! You have sexual feelings for my brother! Do you know how inappropriate that is? Especially as his assistant?"

There were not many things that Natsumi feared. Being ANBU hardened her, able to look foes in the eye and stare them down with the same menacing gaze that they would give her. However, under Temari's hardened stare, piercing Natsumi's eyes as if she could see every deep dark secret within the fibers of her being, Natsumi found herself intimidated by her form.

"Temari, I need you to hear me out." Natsumi tried to stand up straighter under Temari's gaze, but she still took several reassuring steps backward from her. "I do understand the implications of having this journal with me, and what it holds." She took another deep breath – moment of truth. "I've had this… crush on Gaara-sama, but I know it's inappropriate for the assistant to have these feelings for the Kazekage. So, I've used this journal as a kind of outlet for my feelings. I have always maintained a strict professional composure in front of the Kazekage, at all times. I do not wish to break these boundaries as he is the Kazekage, and I am a mere assistant."

"Break boundaries?" Kankuro sneered, glancing at the little book. "I think this would be considered breaking those boundaries."

"I assure you, Kankuro," Natsumi argued with a raised voice, "I had no intention of that book ever being read by others. Those were my personal private thoughts and only meant for my eyes."

The blonde Wind Master continued to stare at Natsumi with a calculating expression. "How long has this been going on?"

"For two years," Natsumi admitted. She sighed under her breath, closing her eyes in vexation. "Ever since we returned from the Shinobi War." When Temari continued to pierce her with her gaze, Natsumi continued, "I've always admired Gaara-sama ever since he returned from the Chunin Exams seven years ago." Noticing the surprised expressions on Temari's and Kankuro's faces, she quickly said, "But, it was only platonic admiration! I heard about him and his desires to become Kazekage, and I respected his decisions at the time. Even when I became his assistant, I did not have any feelings other than respect for a higher authority." Natsumi squared her shoulders, looking straight into Temari's eyes. "That all changed after the war."

"Why?"

Natsumi turned to the window, gazing at the scenery outside, a far-off gaze upon her features as if she was recalling the memory.

"He… was suddenly a different person after the war. I think one of the reasons that I never developed feelings for Gaara-sama initially was because he was still a private and closed-off individual. He was being introduced into the behaviors and etiquettes of society, but he never divulged in the emotions of a person, of himself." The image of a younger Kazekage flashed in her mind, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Maybe at the time, I saw him more as a confused younger sibling. He was trying to make sense of the world but not understanding his own world that was being expanded – expanded because of all the people he's encountered in his life. You could always tell that that there was always something missing in Gaara, like he had a void within him that couldn't be filled. So, I never realized as an assistant that I was simply trying to support him as he took charge of the village and the war."

Temari and Kankuro became surprised at this notion.

Natsumi continued, her gaze still toward the window, "But after the war, Gaara-sama changed."

The other two Sand Siblings reflected to the end of the war, when they found out that Gaara had fought with their father. It had taken time, but Gaara had revealed to them what their father had told them. They agreed with Natsumi – that fight had changed him.

"I think… after all the hardships and tragedies he's faced, Gaara-sama was finally allowing himself to be healed." Natsumi turned her gaze back to the siblings in front of her. "I definitely saw a different Gaara-sama, and he was letting himself feel things he's never had before – things like friendship, trust, the future, and the bonds of family. I guess I slowly started to develop a crush on him as he grew to the person he is now. I guess I hoped that I could be one of the people to help fill up that void…"

Temari and Kankuro were seeing this girl in a whole different light. The image of the steadfast, hardened, ex-ANBU assistant of their younger brother was now a simple girl who was having their first crush. She couldn't meet their eyes at this point. Natsumi's gaze was trained to the floor, and her rosy cheeks did not go amiss by the siblings.

"Please!"

Temari and Kankuro stepped back, aghast. Natsumi had flung herself to the floor, bowing at their feet, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I beg of you to keep this a secret! I'm not any better than the other girls who fawn over him. But, I know this crush cannot be divulged in nor can it ever surface to Gaara-sama's ears. I vowed to be a respectable and honorable assistant to the Kazekage as long as he sees fit, and I will continue to do so. I know this crush phase will eventually pass… so, please, I ask that you keep this secret for me…"

She was now crying on the floor, her face almost buried into the Kazekage's floor.

"H-Hey, Natsumi…" Kankuro called out, moving toward the distraught girl. He felt very uncomfortable at this moment, never being around emotional girls before. "Please stand up..."

Temari bent toward Natsumi, holding a hand out to her. The hand caught Natsumi's attention, and she briefly looked up, tears flying from her eyes. She stared in disbelief at Temari's kind expression.

"Y-You're not upset with me?"

"You're not like any of those other girls who pawn after Gaara. When you have these strong of feelings, it's not a simple crush, Natsumi," Temari said, taking Natsumi's hand to help her stand.

"She's right," Kankuro agreed, cautiously taking a step toward Natsumi. "This so-called 'crush' has been going on for two years. I think it's much stronger than that."

Natsumi was rubbing at her eyes, trying to stop the tears, as Temari continued, "You should tell Gaara."

The girl stared at her horrorstruck. "And tell him what? That I've been fantasizing about taking his virginity? I don't think so!"

"Not about that, you idiot!" Temari bellowed at her, slightly blushing at the fact that Natsumi just admitted aloud to wanting to do explicit things with her little brother. "About your feelings!"

The tears had finally stopped at this point, and Natsumi was rubbing the last bit of tears away when she shook her head. "I can't do that. I value my relationship with Gaara-sama as his assistant too much to wreck it at this point. These feelings will fade with time. Besides, the Council has been badgering Gaara-sama about marrying someone and producing heirs. When that time comes, I'll definitely stop having these feelings for him."

Kankuro shrugged at her. "Or you could make it easier for all of us and just go for it with Gaara."

"Absolutely not," Natsumi declared firmly. "I vowed to be professional, and that's what I'm going to do."

"You'd be surprised, Natsumi. You and Gaara are already at the point of your relationship where you could possibly take it further." Kankuro waved the little black notebook in the air, a hint of smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Besides, I don't think keeping a forbidden love journal of you and Gaara doing sexual acts counts as being 'professional'."

The rosy color darkened on her cheeks, and Natsumi snatched the book out of Kankuro's hand. She gave him a quick _smack_ with the notebook before saying resolutely, "Just leave it. I'm happy with the way things are." Kankuro rubbed his arm consolingly.

"I still don't think you should keep this to yourself…" Temari reasons, looking at the girl uncomfortably.

Natsumi shook her head once again. "Please, can you both keep this a secret? I promise to be more careful with this book from now on."

Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other uncertainly.

The brown-eyed blonde kunochi clutched the little black notebook to her chest, bowing her head slightly. "…Please."

* * *

Several days after the return trip from Konohagakure, Natsumi had fallen back into her routine as Gaara's assistant. Temari and Kankuro had ensured to keep her secret but still encouraged her to be sensible and simply tell Gaara her feelings.

Natsumi laughed to herself. Be sensible? How was she suppose to continue being the Kazekage's Assistant if the village knew she harbored feelings for the Kazekage? First of all, his fans would not appreciate her being in close proximity with the boy of their infatuation. Second of all, the Council would have a field day and demand someone who was competent and professional to replace her. Third of all, she wouldn't be able to look at Gaara in the eye anymore.

So, as per usual, the sun was setting on the horizon, the cold night air breezed through, and Natsumi had set the Kazekage's tea with honey at his desk.

"Thank you, Natsumi-san," Gaara said gratefully, immediately taking the much-needed tea after another long day of paperwork and stirring in the honey.

Natsumi nodded her head in acknowledgement. She began taking the completed pile of paperwork in her arms and was about to leave when the Kazekage stopped her.

"One moment, Natsumi-san."

"Hm?" She looked up into his teal irises.

He was gazing at her so intently that she wished she could know what he was thinking at times. Even after five years, he was still successful at hiding his agenda and intentions from her. She did pride herself in knowing certain habits of his – like when he would want his tea, when he would arrive to the office, etc – but he was still skillful at alluding others from his true intentions. "Would you like to attend Naruto and Hinata's wedding next week?"

"Eh?" Natsumi looked at the redhead in surprise. "But, I don't think your invitation is extended to me."

"I am allowed to bring whoever I wish," Gaara countered, taking a quick sip of his tea. "But, Temari has requested your presence for the wedding as well. She thought you might be able to enjoy yourself."

Natsumi's smile faltered a bit. She had thought Gaara was asking her to join them because _he_ wished for her presence.

"Well, if Temari is asking, and if Gaara-sama does not mind my presence-"

"I would welcome your presence." He curtly said, his gaze never leaving hers.

That intense gaze on her… his eyes looking through her so deeply… Natsumi's face flushed at the explicit thoughts entering her mind and her heart started to pace faster.

"Yes, I will attend, Gaara-sama," Natsumi said slowly. She tore her gaze away from his to take the stack of finished paperwork. "Excuse me…"

Natsumi tried to act calm as she took the stack of paperwork and made haste out the office, closing the door behind her. She took a deep calming breath, trying to decrease the erratic beating of her heart. She placed the stack of paperwork on her desk and placed a hand on her chest, shocked at herself. Never had she reacted so strongly to simply Gaara giving her an intense gaze. She might've had the mild flushing and rare heartbeat skipping, but never had she felt like she wanted to run out of the room away from the Kazekage in order to soothe the bubbling feelings within her.

The Kazekage's Assistant stared wide eyed at the Kazekage's office door. _"Shit. I can't be falling in love with Gaara-sama… can I?"_

* * *

Maybe Temari and Kankuro were right… her feelings were much stronger than she'd come to make herself believe. Why hadn't she realized it before?

Natsumi was currently having another dinner with the Sand Siblings at a curry house. She had been hesitant to have dinner with the three ever since she realized her crush on Gaara had become more. But, Temari and Kankuro were practically yanking on her arms to come. She didn't want to put Gaara under the impression that she didn't want to be in his company, but she was trying to keep a platonic relationship with him. Now that Temari and Kankuro were aware of her feelings, they teased at every opportunity that a moment was shared between the two that could be interpreted amorously.

The Sand Siblings and the Kazekage's Assistant would be travelling to Naruto's wedding the next day, so they thought it would be good to have a dinner together before their trip. Similar to the Kazekage's previous trip to Konoha, Baki would remain in charge until the Kazekage returns. As Gaara had mentioned before, they were not bringing any physical gift for the wedding, much to Kankuro's consternation.

As they shared light conversation and easy-going banter, Natsumi contemplated over the fact that she held strong romantic feelings for her Kazekage. Gaara was currently commenting on the new Genin and how they seemed to show some promise when Natsumi found herself staring at how his red hair fell in waves across his head, how his deep voice made her feel at peace, and how his lips appeared so soft and kissable…

Natsumi quickly turned her head away from Gaara, trying to hide her blush, and she returned to eating her tonkatsu curry. Mentally berating herself for essentially gawking at her boss, she cursed at herself for having such thoughts.

She couldn't believe this was happening. This was suppose to be a simple crush! How did she allow herself to develop this crush into something more? Especially when the latest meeting Gaara had with the Council involved another barrage of the Kazekage needing a wife and needing to produce heirs. It was still not a pressing issue for the Kazekage, but the Council mentioned that they would be able to produce a list of potential candidates for the Kazekage whenever he was ready to start looking. From what Natsumi learned, Gaara had merely dismissed the subject, once again.

Was it because she was spending so much time with Gaara outside of the office – with these dinner outings and their last trip to Konoha? She hadn't realized that this would be the consequences of letting down those professional walls. How did she not see it coming? She had always been so careful before. Even when she did have her small moments – like baking him cookies – it didn't seem so harmful as it was still in the office setting.

Did she always have these feelings for Gaara?

This thought horrified her the most. How had she been so foolish to put herself in this position? How had she never realized it? Was she always this oblivious to her own growing feelings, only concentrating on the explicit thoughts she expressed through the written word?

"Natsumi."

A female voice broke her train of thoughts. "Hm?"

Natsumi snapped her head up to Temari, but she found the three Sand Siblings staring at her.

"Everything ok? You've been quiet the last couple minutes," Temari asked in concern.

Natsumi's cheeks darkened, averting her gaze back to her curry. "Yeah! I'm alright. Just… have a lot on my mind."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her vexation increased when she heard Gaara's deep voice addressing her with concern. Out of all the people she expected to offer any assistance, he was the least she thought would do so. She tried to offer her Kazekage a small smile. "Thank you, Gaara-sama. I appreciate you offering, but I'll be alright."

They all continue to gaze at her with reservation.

Dinner continued on with the same light conversation, but there were more punctuated silences. Natsumi had never felt so foreign with the Sand Siblings than ever before. She was relieved when dinner ended soon after. She bid the Sand Siblings goodnight and started the trek to her studio apartment.

She was starting to consider reducing how often she should have dinner with the Sand Siblings in order to lessen her contact with Gaara outside of work. Maybe all this time spending away from the office with him was reducing her ability to be completely professional with him.

She began to come up with excuses to tell them to get out of future dinner outings when she heard footsteps behind her.

When she looked back, Natsumi was surprised to find the redheaded Kazekage with his arms crossed over his chest and nonchalantly making his way toward her.

"Gaara-sama? I thought you were going home with Temari and Kankuro…"

"I told Temari and Kankuro to head home without me." He locked eyes with her as he came closer, and he took a moment before continuing. "There seems to be something bothering you, Natsumi."

She was about to answer when his words echoed in her head, and she gaped at him. "You didn't add _–san_ that time…"

Gaara dropped his arms to his side. "Would you rather I continue referring to you with the honorific?"

"No, it's fine!" She hurriedly said, shaking her head. "I was just surprised."

"I think I am long overdue in addressing our relationship as that of friends." Gaara pondered quietly, continuing to hold gazes with her. "I also believe I've known you long enough to know when you are troubled."

"Troubled?" Natsumi repeated, mildly aware that her voice had become slightly squeaky. "Why would you say that?"

"Your smile…" Gaara began, glancing now to her pursed lips. "It did not reach your eyes like they normally do."

"I…" Natsumi started to say, shakily, but she trailed off. The evening chill caressed her features, and the kunoichi tightened her Suna robes – robes that she only wore in the evenings to fight the cold – closer to her body.

"You are cold," Gaara stated in a matter of fact tone, glancing in the direction of her apartment. "Come. I shall accompany you to your home."

"Ah, no, Gaara-sama," Natsumi began to say, her cheeks flushing wildly at the prospect of her infatuation walking her home. "That won't be necessary!"

"Indeed, it is not necessary; however, I wish to." Gaara interjected, briefly turning to her. She stopped in her tracks at the intense gaze he was giving her. "I wish to know what has been bothering you. Also, I wouldn't want you to stay out in the cold for too long."

Natsumi sighed under her breath, shoving away the inner voice that was telling her this was wrong and inappropriate. She thought about all the girls in the village that would kill to be in her position at this moment.

"As you wish, Gaara-sama…"

The restaurant was not far from Natsumi's apartment, but, with the silence that enveloped the two, her apartment felt like it was kilometers away. Natsumi fiddled with the fabric of her Suna robes, not believing that she couldn't even hold her composure around the Kazekage at this moment.

"What have you been thinking about, Natsumi?"

Natsumi bit her lip at Gaara's question. Their quiet footsteps upon the sand seemed to echo in her ears. There was an inner turmoil within her being, a fight breaking out between her head and her heart. "I… am unsure if this would be appropriate to speak with you about, Gaara-sama."

Gaara regarded her carefully, his eyes watching her from the corner of his own. "Would it be easier if I was not the Kazekage?"

The blonde Suna kunoichi stared at him in surprise. His ability to find deeper meanings was extraordinary – no doubt, an ability he had honed upon since he had become Kazekage. She thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I believe the situation I am in wouldn't be as difficult to deal with if you were not the Kazekage."

They continued ambling their way to her home, which was about a couple kilometers away at this point.

"Then, I ask that you forget that I am the Kazekage for the moment."

Natsumi halted her movements, mid-step. "Excuse me?"

Gaara also stopped his footsteps, regarding her calmly. "Do not refer to me with _–sama._ At this time, I am not your Kazekage but your friend."

"I-I can't do that, Gaara-sama-" Natsumi was cut off by Gaara's authoritative voice that she knew very well.

"Gaara." He said determinedly, his gaze never breaking from hers. "As your friend, I am asking you to simply call me by my name."

She bit her lip uncertainly. Dropping the formal honorific would definitely be shoving professional boundaries out the door.

But, she knew that if she didn't, she would be making the one person of her current fascination angry – and possibly hurt. He kept referring to her as a friend, and who was she to deny him – the boy who had never grown up with love or friendship – a relationship that he was keen on keeping with her?

"…Gaara…" She spoke his name softly, trying it on her tongue. It felt so foreign and unfamiliar coming from her mouth. She had never allowed herself to sound so familiar with him, and it was as if she was divulging into a forbidden sinful pleasure, being allowed to say his name so casually.

Gaara nodded in approval. "Natsumi, will you please tell me what's been bothering you?"

Natsumi sighed heavily, biting her lip nervously. What exactly does she say in this situation? Was this really the time to confess her feelings?

She didn't realize she was taking so long to respond when she heard Gaara question faintly.

"…Do you not trust me?"

Natsumi snapped her head up in alarm. Gaara was looking at her uncertainly, and it was as if she had gone back ten years ago, when she saw the lonely boy in the academy, wanting to play with the other kids but isolating himself to the swings. It almost made her break her resolve and want to just hold him against her, ensuring he understood that she completely trusted him.

"Oh, no, please, G-Gaara…" She almost tripped over her words, not used to saying his name so familiarly. "That's not it. I trust you with my life. I just…"

Gaara's shoulders visibly relaxed, but he still held the same concern for her in his eyes when she trailed off again. "Natsumi, not once since I've known you have you not been able to speak your mind. Whatever it is you are dealing with, I wish to offer any assistance I can give you."

The girl sucked in a sharp intake of breath, biting her lip, and looking at Gaara with so much hesitance, she was surprised that he wasn't dropping the subject. He continued to gaze in her own eyes, never breaking eye contact, and patiently waited for her reply.

Natsumi slammed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Oh kami, was she really doing this? Was she about to confess that she was troubled by the mere thought of having inappropriate romantic feelings for him? Was she about to confess that she held a little black notebook filled with all the dirty and filthy thoughts she has of him? Was she about to explain that she used this little black notebook to express herself to keep her feelings locked up and at bay? Was she really going to risk her position and reputation by telling the Kazekage that she felt more for him beyond their friendship?

Flashes of Gaara's fangirls, the Council, Temari and Kankuro appeared in her mind. She felt her courage diminishing.

She took one heavy sigh before averting her gaze away from Gaara. "I have certain feelings for… someone… and I have never felt this way about anyone before." No longer did she feel cold but felt the rising heat and vigorous pumping of her heart against her chest. "I do not know how to handle it."

Silence ensued.

She was waiting for him to speak. Waiting for him to say she was being foolish. Waiting for him to say to get over these feelings and deal with it like any other person. She was waiting for him to do… something – anything.

A few moments of silence passed, and she feebly looked up to meet his eye.

His expression was troubled. His nonexistent eyebrows furrowed together in thought. His lips parted slightly, as if he had gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I do not wish to push this burden upon you."

"No," he cut her off once again, somewhat forcedly. "Do not apologize. I offered to help you, and I wish to do so in the best way I can."

She stared at him, aghast. "You still want to help me?"

"I cannot say I understand what you're feeling as there are still emotions that I, myself, have yet to feel and understand." A pang of hurt struck at Natsumi's heart at this notion, but she willed herself to not falter underneath his gaze. "However, I feel as if this is something you will be able to get through, Natsumi."

"You think so?" She inquired of him. She found this whole situation ironic. Although she had not outright confessed her feelings to him, she felt as if he had rejected her by simply stating he had never felt was she was feeling.

Gaara nodded, somewhat stiffly. "You have a strong-willed and indomitable spirit – something that I have always admired about you."

Again, Natsumi's heart began to quicken, and she held her breath.

"When I first began to encounter things like trust and friendship, experiences so foreign to me for so long, I willed myself to face them head on and understand the people showing me these emotions." Gaara's gaze softened, and Natsumi let out a shaky breath at the change in his expression. "I believe you should do the same; face these feelings and reach out to this person who makes you feel this way. That is the only way you will be able to – as you said – handle it."

Despite the pang of hurt that coursed through her veins, Natsumi couldn't help but feel her lips forming into a genuine – albeit small – smile.

The formation of a real smile upon her features was followed by the same smile being mirrored on Gaara's features.

"Your smile is beautiful," Gaara added smoothly, the same softness returning to his eyes. "Whenever you smile, Natsumi, I can't help but feel warm. That is why I wish you to never fake a smile around me ever again. It does not suit you."

The blush was undeniable now on her features. This feeling inside of her was unlike anything she's ever felt. Her stomach flip-flopped, her head was spinning, and her legs began to tremble. She couldn't deny it anymore.

Watanabe Natsumi is in love with Gaara.

The realization that she is head over heels for her redheaded friend, her friends' younger sibling, her village's Kazekage, made her grin uncontrollably. The realization that he did not currently feel like this at all for her made her hands quiver with anxiety. The realization that he was to find a suitable woman and marry someone other than her made tears form at the corners of her eyes. The realization that despite the way she felt, she would need to let him go peacefully so that he could be happy.

"Thank you, Gaara. I don't know when I'll ever be able to reach out to this person about my feelings, but you're right; I do need to face these feelings. I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me," she said, the grin still present on her features. She closed her eyes to stop the tears leaking out. "Whoever you or the Council decides to be your wife, she will be the luckiest woman in the world." She took a shaky but resolute breath, and she gave him a brief wave, "Goodnight, Gaara. I will see you in the morning."

As she walked away to her apartment which was only a few meters away, Gaara watched after her form, momentarily confused by her comment. Unsure if he had truly helped her or not, he turned back around to head to the Kazekage Residence; images of a warm smile and teary eyes lingering in his mind.


	4. The One with the Wedding

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

The One with the Wedding

* * *

The Suna guests stayed in one of the many inns at Konoha. Most of the hotels had been booked up due to the wedding event. Normally, the Kages would travel in time to arrive to the wedding the day of. However, Natsumi had suggested they arrive the night before so that they wouldn't be rushing to be ready the next morning. So, they had quickened their pace this time to Konoha and had arrived the night prior to the huge event. The Kazekage had gotten his group a two-bedroom suite at the time of their arrival, with Gaara and Kankuro sharing a room while Temari and Natsumi occupied the other room.

Temari was currently getting ready in her room with Natsumi as it was the day of the wedding.

Temari adorned on a simple white long-sleeved blouse with a high collar and a dark purple skirt, black knee-length boots to finish. She kept her same hairstyle but applied her make up a bit more liberally today than she normally did. Maybe to catch the attention of a Nara member… Temari had told Natsumi about her date with Shikamaru during their last visit. They had a great time, and Shikamaru had even asked Temari to be his date for the wedding. The two had planned to meet up at the wedding.

"Oh shit!"

Temari turned to find Natsumi, in her pajamas consisting of a tank top and navy sweats, jumping out of bed and running out of the room.

"Ah, Natsumi…?" Temari called out after her, peering through the crack of the open door.

Natsumi had ignored her and was filling up a kettle with water and getting it ready to boil. "I'm sorry, Gaara! I overslept!" She cried in a flurry of words, setting aside some tea bags and quickly snatching up a packet of honey.

Gaara, who had been settled on a couch in the sitting room, stared at Natsumi in surprise as she flitted around the room, trying to set up tea for everyone. "Natsumi, you are not my assistant today. You do not need to prepare tea."

"It's a habit," Natsumi mumbled to herself, still flitting around the room.

Finally, she settled the boiling hot kettle on a coaster on the coffee table, along with several tea cups and the packets of honey.

With that, Natsumi ran back into her shared bedroom with Temari. She started to scramble around the room, gathering her towels and robe. She was in such a hurry that she bolted out of the bedroom to run to the bathroom. Temari could only stare after her dust and hear the slamming of a door down the hall.

Temari shook her head at her friend with an amused smile. She looked in the mirror provided in the room one last time before being satisfied with her appearance and getting up.

She left the bedroom to find Gaara, joined by Kankuro, in the sitting area, enjoying some of the tea Natsumi had prepared.

Temari poured herself a cup as well.

She looked to Kankuro's attire. He still adorned his usual hood and face-paint, but for the occasion, he wore a dark Chinese-style collar coat that extended to his ankles with grey dress pants and his ninja sandals.

Temari moved her gaze to Gaara. Her youngest brother was wearing a similar coat to Kankuro except that his was a light grey color and his dress pants were black. His buttons were undone for now, revealing his white shirt underneath, but she assumed he would do so when they were about to leave. Her eyes looked up to his hair, and she frowned slightly.

"Gaara, you need to fix your hair."

"What about my hair?" Gaara questioned.

"It's too messy; there's a comb in the bathroom you can use to fix it." Temari suggested. The sound of a door opening caught their attention. "I think Natsumi is finished with the bathroom; go now and fix it!"

Gaara thought his hair looked fine. But, if his sister was pestering him about it, he will comply. He did trust her judgment.

So, Gaara gently placed his tea on the table and got up to head to the bathroom. As he neared the hallway, he noticed a door opened with steam filtering out. He did not hear any shower running, so he assumed his sister was correct in assuming Natsumi was done using the bathroom. Although, he found out in a couple seconds that she had not left the bathroom yet.

Natsumi – who had finished drying her hair with her wind abilities – was in the middle of tying on her robe and running out the door to change when she collided right into the unsuspecting Gaara.

"Ack!"

"Umfph!"

They had bumped heads during the collision, momentarily causing them to black out for a second. Gaara attempted to catch the falling girl but he himself had lost balance due to the head collision. Instead, they both fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ugh…" Natsumi groaned, feeling the pulsating pain of where her head collided with… something. She tried to use her hands to find the floor to steady herself. But, when she felt shifting underneath her, she froze. She opened her eyes slightly to see what she had fallen on to realize she had fallen on someone; not just anyone. Her eyes grew the size of saucers as she gawked at the sight of a certain redhead right under her.

Gaara, also feeling the same pulsating of where their heads had collided, took a moment before opening up his own eyes. The sight above him shocked him to his core and his eyes flew wide open.

Her long blonde hair fell over him like a curtain, shielding him from the world in order for him to see only her. She had only been able to start tying her robe loosely before colliding into him, so the milky-white smooth-skin of her cleavage was threatening to fall out of the robe due to the position she was in. An aroma of jasmine flowers filled his senses, and he felt himself taking a very deep breath. His heart was racing at this point, and his eyes could not leave the sight of her exposed skin. He was very deathly aware of her weight upon his lower region, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. However, his hands – which were on her hips to try and catch her – felt like they were adhered to her, having the urge to feel what was underneath the soft fabric.

"Are you both okay?" A voice called out, echoing down the hallway to them.

Natsumi recognized it as Temari's, and her voice seemed to snap her out of shock.

"Y-Yeah! We're fine!" She yelled back before turning to the frozen Gaara on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Gaara." She removed herself from him. When she was finally off him, Gaara seemed able to surface out of his scattered thoughts and allowed her to help him off the ground. Her face was beet red, looking extremely embarrassed. "I didn't realize you were coming; I thought you all were waiting for me in the living room, and I was in a hurry to get ready-"

"I will need to stop you there, Natsumi." Gaara interrupted, quietly and slowly. When she looked at him in confusion, he said, almost cautiously with an averted gaze and reddened cheeks, "You need to fix your robe. It is… quite distracting."

Natsumi looked down to find that her robe was barely hiding her chest. Her face was now a maroon color, and she grabbed the edges of her robe and wrapped it tightly over her chest. Now completely humiliated, Natsumi did what was only a natural response in this situation.

She ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Gaara remained standing there in the hallway, sifting through the multitude of thoughts, unfamiliar emotions and unaccustomed sensations coursing throughout his entire body. His whole being felt hot and bothered, and he was trying to figure out why.

* * *

"Hey, Kazekage entourage!" B exclaimed, getting into rap and dance mode. "We're the Lightning entourage… Here to give our wedding blessings. So, forget the past… Let's be friends that last."

"Of course!" Kankuro replied, albeit a little nervously as he continued to watch B dance. "I don't feel like fighting like brats anymore.

Natsumi snorted, and her right eye twitched. "Says the guy who was competing to get an extravagant wedding gift that matched Kumo's."

"Ne, how long are you going to hang that over my head, Natsumi?" Kankuro wailed, looking at the blonde kunoichi exasperatedly. She smugly grinned down at him but said nothing in response.

Gaara looked around for a minute. "Hey, where'd Temari go?"

Kankuro shrugged, also looking around. "I haven't seen her since we came in."

Natsumi scanned the crowd, looking for the Wind Master, and when she finally spotted her, her face broke out into a huge grin. She tapped Gaara's shoulder and pointed to her left. "I think she's occupied at the moment."

Gaara turned to see Shikamaru holding Temari's hand and mingling with other guests, Temari blushing madly and bashfully from next to him.

"I think she's happy," Natsumi mused aloud.

"Hm…" Gaara hummed in reply, turning back to Natsumi.

Natsumi was grinning in glee, happy for her friend for finding someone. She turned back to Gaara, who had already been looking in Natsumi's direction, and they locked gazes.

They both recalled what had occurred earlier, and their faces flushed at the memory. They both had apologized to each other prior to leaving the inn, leaving Kankuro and Temari puzzled as to what they could be apologizing for.

Natsumi quickly averted her gaze, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "I think I'm going to reacquaint with the Konoha kunoichi…"

Gaara nodded at her, but she hadn't seen him do so because she had already walked away toward Tenten, who was currently in the middle of scolding both Lee and Guy. He watched Natsumi approach Tenten, and they immediately broke into lighthearted conversation. Soon enough, they were joined by Ayame, Sakura and Ino. Apparently, they wanted to take a picture together.

He continued to study her as it seems the kunoichi were surrounding Natsumi – it seemed like they were trying to get to know her or invite her somewhere? There was an exasperated but kind smile showing on her features as she responded to them. At one point, Shino had run near them, carrying a child that Gaara was not familiar with, and Natsumi seemed to become excited when the child came near her. She caught Shino's attention, most likely asking about the child, and the child waved happily down at her from Shino's shoulders. Natsumi brought out one of her Japanese fans and started waving it around mystically. The child stared at her in wonder, watching as Natsumi held up her fingers in a hand sign and started waving her fan in a circular motion. A gentle gust of wind rushed around the child, and the child giggled in glee at the rush of air. Suddenly, the child started reaching out for Natsumi, and Shino offered her to be held by Natsumi. It seemed that Natsumi wanted to clarify if she could hold the child, which at this point, the young girl was crying out to be held by her. Exasperatingly, Shino gently placed the child in Natsumi's awaiting arms.

The sight of Natsumi smiling, holding a child who was grinning up at her and talking animatedly, brought that warm feeling back to Gaara's form. A ghost of a smile was forming on his lips as he continued to study her from the distance.

He never realized just how beautiful she was. He moved his eyes to her lilac Chinese-style dress that wrapped around her torso with the ribbons holding it up tied together at her hip, leaving a long slit opening down her right thigh, exposing much of her smooth pale skin. The dress hugged her curves flatteringly, and her accompanying lilac heels seemed to make her stand more elegantly that day. Her dress had a diamond shape drop at her chest, allowing a small hint of her cleavage to show, and he felt his cheeks flush again as he realized he was staring too intensely at her chest.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro spoke up from next to him, catching his attention. When Gaara made eye contact with his brother, he noted the smirk forming on Kankuro's lips.

"What is it?"

"I noticed you staring at Natsumi." Kankuro began wiggling his eyebrows, "Are you going to heed the Council's advice and start looking for a wife? Weddings are the perfect place to do so."

"A wife? Does someone like me truly deserve to have such a privilege?" Gaara turns his attention back in Natsumi's direction. She was still holding the child, but now she was joined by Kiba and Kurenai. The same warm feeling enveloped him. "I am not sure if it is time to do so…"

"Not time?" Kankuro gaped at him. "This _is_ the time, Gaara. You deserve to have that kind of love like anyone else. I think it best you take advantage of the time that you have."

Gaara's gaze stayed on Natsumi's form, watching as she continued to hold and play with the child in her arms before returning her back to Kurenai. She continued to talk with Kiba, Shino and Kurenai, looking like a natural spokesperson as everyone listened on her every word and enjoyed her company.

* * *

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Natsumi thought the ceremony was absolutely beautiful, and she could practically feel all the love and happiness that surrounded the newly-weds. Everyone was gathered today to celebrate the two's marriage, and it truly was a happy and celebratory event. She marveled at all the decorations, the colors, the cherry blossoms that floated in the air, and could only hope that her future wedding – whoever it was to be with – could be and feel this magical.

They were now at the reception which was held in the Hyuga Residence. The center of the courtyard was used as the dancing area, while the wooden walkways were used as the areas of seating and eating. A grand selection of sushi, yakiniku, and other Japanese dishes were being offered along with a huge array of desserts.

Natsumi had just finished eating with Gaara and Kankuro when she looked toward the dancing floor. Naruto and Hinata were having their first dance together. They seemed lost in their own world as they spun and twirled around the floor.

Soon enough, their song had ended, and it transitioned into another slower song, signifying that others could join them on the dance floor now.

Natsumi continued to watch and smile as she saw couples she recognized stepping onto the dance floor and begin slow dancing; couples like Sai and Ino, Lee and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari. She felt an inner desire to dance like that with someone, but she only desired to do it with one person.

Natsumi glanced in Gaara's direction – he was currently conversing with the Raikage at the next table over – and she sighed. She knew she couldn't dance with him, and she would never dare to ask. So, she held her desire within her and redirected her attention back to the other couples dancing.

Kankuro did not miss the look Natsumi had when she turned in Gaara's direction longingly. While she was distracted by the dancing couples again, Kankuro took the opportunity – when Gaara had finished speaking with the Raikage – to nudge him. When he turned to him in confusion, Kankuro gestured toward Natsumi.

Gaara arched a nonexistent eyebrow, still staring at him confused.

"Ask her to dance," he muttered out to him, trying to keep his voice low so that Natsumi couldn't overhear.

His redheaded brother frowned at him. "I don't know how to dance."

"Oh, for kami's sake," Kankuro grumbled out in frustration, face-palming his forehead. He changed tactics and called out to Natsumi.

"What is it, Kankuro?" She asked, turning her attention to him.

Kankuro pointed a thumb over to Gaara. "Can you teach my little brother how to dance?"

"What?" Natsumi sputtered out, flustered.

"What?" Gaara repeated in alarm.

Kankuro grinned at their reactions. "Natsumi, you look like you want to dance, and Gaara would like to learn how." When Gaara looked at him incredulously, Kankuro merely nodded his head toward Natsumi.

When Gaara faced Natsumi uncertainly, he felt his mouth go dry at the nervous feeling creeping up his neck. "Natsumi, would you mind teaching me?"

Natsumi blinked at him in surprise. "I…" She felt her heart beating so hard against her chest, it was making it a bit difficult for her to breathe at the moment. "I… Of course, Gaara. I would love to teach you how to dance."

Despite feeling nervous, a feeling of elation flooded Gaara's body, and he stood up – almost eagerly – holding a hand out to her. She gingerly placed her hand in his, trying to ignore the tingling sensation from her skin meeting his. He led her through the throng of couples and found a somewhat wider space for them on the floor.

It took Natsumi a second to realize that he was waiting for her instructions. If possible, her heartbeat increased even more as she grasped the situation she was in: she was going to be teaching Gaara how to dance, which involved invasion of personal space. She couldn't back out at this point.

She guided his right hand to her waist and the other to hold hers in the air. She started to somewhat guide him through the steps, and she couldn't help but laugh to herself; he constantly stared at their feet, trying to memorize her steps so that he could follow. After a while, she told him to start taking the lead, allowing him to be liberal with how big or small the steps would be. He seemed to easily fall into step with the music, starting to become in sync with the other dancing couples.

When she realized he was still studying their feet, Natsumi tucked her head inward to look up at him, catching his eye. "Gaara, I think you have the steps down. You're a fast learner. But, the important thing when it comes to dancing is to enjoy yourself and," she smiled gently at him, "to look at your partner."

At this, Gaara's gaze moved upward to lock with her own. For a second, Natsumi was regretting telling him that and wished his focus was still on their feet. He continued to move them across the dance floor, but as she told him, he maintained his gaze with her.

Multiple emotions were swirling within Natsumi's core. Although she was regretting her teaching remark, she completely lost herself in his teal irises. Subconsciously, she moved closer to him during a turn, and in reaction, he pulled her closer. Due to their closer proximity, Natsumi moved her hands to behind his neck, and he moved his to around her waist.

Natsumi's ears perked to the song that started to play, and she recognized it as a Western song.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

 _Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

 _But I got lost a time or two_

 _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

 _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"This song reminds me of you…" Natsumi contemplated softly.

Gaara's ears tried to pick up on the lyrics.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

 _Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you_

"It reminds me of how you grew up, how the villagers treated you… you may have gotten lost along the way, but now…" Her brown eyes softened warmly at him, and she stared up at him with such admiration spreading to her smile. "You're truly an inspiration, Gaara."

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through_

 _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

 _But you just smile and take my hand_

 _You've been there, you understand_

 _It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true_

It was that smile – that smile that he saw her have when she was staring at the couple during the time they were going to have dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. It was the smile that he realized was full of love, warmth, and affection. The way she was smiling at him made him feel that warm feeling all over again, except it multiplied ten times and coursed through his veins, setting his heart at a sternum-breaking pace.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

 _Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you_

"This song also reminds me of you." Gaara pondered aloud.

"Hm? How so?" Natsumi cocked her head at him.

Gaara gazed deeply into her eyes, flickering his gaze down to her smile. "If I didn't meet Uzumaki Naruto, if I didn't aspire to become the Kazekage, I would have never met you." Natsumi's breath hitched in her throat. "I wouldn't be where I am today without your guidance, Natsumi."

 _Now I'm just rolling home_

 _Into my lover's arms_

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you._

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you._

She couldn't say anything more as the song finally ended, and the DJ was announcing the end of the reception. Despite people starting to leave the dance floor, Gaara prolonged his hold on her, not wanting the feeling of being warm to be taken from him as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Alright, everyone!" Kakashi announced. "Thank you for attending Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Be safe and have a good night."

Reluctantly, Natsumi began removing her hands from around Gaara's neck as he felt him do the same from her waist. But, he caught her hand with his, grasping it tenderly between his fingers.

"Natsumi!" Temari called, approaching the two with Kankuro next to her.

Natsumi took an obligatory step back from Gaara, still maintaining eye contact with her.

"Thank you, Natsumi," Gaara told her quietly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. For teaching him how to dance or for something else, Natsumi wasn't sure, but she smiled up at him.

He released her hand as soon as Temari and Kankuro were next to them.

"Come on, Natsumi," Temari told her, a sly smile on her features. "The others are waiting for us."

"Oh right, the onsen…" Natsumi said, glancing behind Temari to find the other Konoha kunoichi waiting for them.

"The onsen?" Gaara questioned, turning to his sister.

Temari nodded at him. "Tenten and the other girls are going to the onsen, and they invited Natsumi and I."

Kankuro placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, and he pointed a thumb behind him. "Come on, Gaara. Kiba and the others are going to a sake bar down the road; they invited us to come along, too." He shrugged his shoulders at Gaara's perplexed expression. "I know you don't like sake, but they still invited you."

Gaara looked over Kankuro's shoulder to find Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee waiting for them. He nodded to his brother and followed him, sparing Natsumi a glance behind him before fully turning away.

Natsumi's eyes trailed after him, aware that her cheeks were still a bright red and her hands were still tingling from touching Gaara's hands.

She felt a nudge at her side, and she looked to find Temari's sly smirk turned in her direction.

"You two were dancing pretty close," she commented teasingly.

Natsumi sighed. "This can't happen, Temari. He's the Kazekage, and I am his assistant. I don't know what to do… I feel like I'm digging myself into a bigger hole."

"I think you're making this more complicated than it needs to be," Temari reprimanded, slinging an arm over the girl's shoulders. "Let's go to the onsen with the others and relax."

Temari led Natsumi over to Tenten, Ino and Sakura, and they all filed out of the Hyuga Residence to head to the nearby onsen. She threw a fleeting look over her shoulder, and found Gaara being led away by Kankuro and the other Konoha guys. He also took a chance and looked over his shoulder, briefly meeting the gaze of Natsumi, before they both turned to face forward, being led in opposite directions down the road.

* * *

The boys entered the sake bar and snagged an open large table as soon as they entered. Kiba ordered them a round of sake, which they all drank in sync – of course, Gaara still grimacing at the taste and Lee participating with a glass of water due to his low tolerance to alcohol.

"Man, I can't believe it." Kiba thought aloud, pouring himself another drink. "Naruto actually got married. He was the last person I thought would get married before any of us. And with Hinata, at that!"

"Hinata has been in love with Naruto for a long time, ever since we were in the Ninja Academy. Once Naruto finally realized her feelings, it was inevitable that they would end up together." Shino said, pushing his sunglasses higher on his nose. Even indoors, he still wore the sunglasses.

"Really? That long?" Kankuro asked in surprise.

"It was so obvious," Kiba chided, taking a swig of his sake cup.

Choji snorted. "You didn't even realize it until after she confessed her feelings when Pein attacked Konoha."

Kiba choked on his third cup of sake. "I-I knew before that!"

"Yeah, right," Shikamaru teased, joining Choji's grinning face. "You were just as clueless as the rest of us were."

"Shut up, you!" Kiba said, his cheeks already sporting the infamous glow. "What about you? You didn't even go after Temari until after the war!"

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to choke on his second cup of sake. "Damn it, why are you turning it on me?"

"So, it's true then," Kankuro mused, drinking in his third cup of sake. "You are dating my sister."

"It's official," Shikamaru said, looking to the table. "How troublesome."

Kankuro laughed goodheartedly, raising his sake cup in the air. "It's about time! Here's to Shikamaru and Temari!"

They all raised their drink cups, shouting, "Kanpai!"

"I wish you both eternal happiness," Lee comments to Shikamaru, who nods in thanks to him.

"What about you, Lee?" Kiba accuses, pointing his finger now at him.

"What about me?"

"You and Tenten! You both were dancing earlier," Kiba exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him.

A light blush fluttered to Lee's cheeks, but he put on a determined expression. "My feelings have changed for her! I guess I cannot hide it any longer." Lee suddenly stood up, fists in the air, and fire in his eyes, he shouted passionately, "I like Tenten!"

Everyone at the table stared at him in mild surprise and shock.

Kiba stuttered over his words. "I-I was kidding! You seriously like her?"

"Tenten has always supported me, even at the beginning," Lee begins to explain, settling back down in his seat. "And even now, she's still supporting me and helping me with Guy-sensei. She is the woman for me!"

"Man…" Kiba mused aloud. "Even Lee has found someone. Imagine, in just a couple years, we're all going to get married and have children."

"Mm, I don't know about me," Kankuro responds, taking another swig of sake. "I don't really like the idea of being tied down."

"You don't want to get married?" Shino asked him.

Kankuro shook his head vigorously. "Not for me. I'm not really fond of being committed to one person for the rest of my life just yet." His cheeks were starting to show its own glow after the last cup of sake – which was his fifth. A huge grin began to form on his features as he grasped Gaara's shoulder in his hand. "This guy, though – the Council has been demanding he get married and have kids already."

"Gaara, too?!" Kiba shouted exasperatingly, slamming his fist on the table. "Kami, we're all getting older, aren't we?"

"We're not little kids anymore," Shino agreed, silently drinking another cup of sake.

"Indeed, we aren't," Choji also agreed, nodding his head jovially.

"I think it's great!" Lee exclaimed, turning to Gaara and raising his water cup at him. "The time to enjoy life is now, Gaara-kun! Have you found your future wife already?"

Gaara, who had been silent the whole time, became aware of all the attention he was now being given. He folded his arms across his chest indignantly. "I might have."

This time, Kankuro spit out his sake in surprise. "You have?!"

"Is it Natsumi-san?" Lee inquired with a smile. "I saw you both dancing at the reception."

"The girl with the small fans?" Kiba asked questioning, remembering the kunoichi holding Mirai prior to the wedding. "She's your assistant, right?"

Gaara's face grew hot, but he maintained a cool composure. "Yes, she is."

"Are you serious?" Kankuro gaped at him. "You really want her to be your wife?"

Gaara sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders. He averted his gaze to the table. "I am unsure of these feelings I have for her. I am also unsure of her own feelings. She has expressed to me that she has feelings for someone."

Kankuro's eyes grew wide at this notion. "When did she tell you that?"

"Two days ago, when I walked her home from the curry house," Gaara explained to him. Maybe it was the atmosphere or being surrounded by friends, but Gaara found himself explaining himself as he sought their advice. "She told me that she has feelings for someone, feelings that she's never held for anyone before, and she didn't know how to handle it."

"It's obvious. She was talking about liking someone," Kiba elaborated to him. "Did she tell you with who?"

Gaara shook his head. Kankuro furrowed his eyebrows, having an idea of what happened during this confession. She probably didn't have enough courage to tell Gaara that it was _he_ that she had feelings for.

"Sounds complicated," Shikamaru mused, drinking from a water glass now, having drank enough for the night.

"These last few weeks have put me in a difficult situation," Gaara ponders aloud, catching everyone's attention again. "I do not understand these feelings I have for her, and I do not understand why they're surfacing now after she's been my assistant for five years."

"You probably haven't seen her differently until now," Lee suggested.

"Seen her differently? What do you mean?" Gaara asks.

"Like with Tenten and I," Lee began, "we were teammates for a long time. It wasn't until recently that I was able to see the opportunity for something more."

"For something more…" Gaara repeated slowly, pondering over Lee's words in his head.

Shikamaru glanced to Gaara before chuckling aloud, catching Gaara's attention. "You must have strong feelings for her if you're that confused over her."

Gaara's expression was still troubled as he continued to contemplate his situation.

* * *

A chorus of sighs sang around the indoor onsen room. The five girls were all situated in the bath already, soaking up the hot water into their skin, and enjoying the soothing heat on their muscles.

The girls had spent the first few moments of enjoyable bath time teasing Temari and Ino about their love life with their male counterparts. It seemed that even though Temari was happy with how things turned out, she was still angry at Shikamaru for waiting so long to ask her out. Ino admitted that she never thought she would be with someone like Sai – who was so ordinary looking compared to the guys she usually went after – and that she was happy that Sai had changed her ways.

Ino had asked Sakura how she and Sasuke were, and she told the group that they had a two and a half minute date awhile back, to which all the girls began to badger at Sasuke's poor romantic skills. Sakura tried to defend him, saying that his desire to atone for his sins is what she both hates and admires about him. So, she will wait for as long as she can for him to come back.

When it came to teasing Tenten about her love life with Lee, Natsumi couldn't help but laugh when she initially thought of them being an item. Natsumi inquired about the relationship with Tenten and Lee, and Tenten had explained that they were initially teammates. Back when they were younger, Lee had been highly infatuated with Sakura (which Sakura had to face-palm at) and Tenten had a crush on their other teammate, Hyuga Neji (which had surprised the other girls); Natsumi later learned Neji had been killed during the war. Lee had supported her after the death, and they had gotten very close over the last two years. According to Tenten, they haven't talked about the subject, but they both know something has changed between them.

Natsumi got to learn more about the background behind their love stories. Now, it was her turn to be interrogated.

"So, Natsumi-san…" Ino began.

Natsumi started to wave her hand in the air to interject, "Please, you can drop the honorific."

Ino nodded at her and carried a sly smirk on her features. "Ok, Natsumi… let's talk about you and Gaara."

Brown eyes widened slightly in surprise. "W-What about me and Gaara?"

"Ah-ha! You don't even refer to him with an honorific!" Ino exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at her, still sporting that sly smirk. "Something going on between you and the Kazekage? We saw you dancing with him at the wedding."

Natsumi could feel the rising blush to her cheeks, and it wasn't caused by the warm bath. "It was nothing, Ino," she started, waving her hands in the air dismissively, "I was merely teaching Gaara how to dance."

"But, you like him, huh?" Sakura persisted.

Biting her lip, Natsumi glanced to Temari for help. But, Temari merely shrugged at her, showing off a playful grin.

"Whatever is said in this onsen, stays in this onsen," she chimes at Natsumi, making the girl fume.

With all eyes on her, Natsumi heaved a sigh before saying aloud, "Yes, I like Gaara…"

"I knew it!" Ino shouted in glee, moving toward the girl in the onsen. Her eyes sparkled excitedly as she asked, "So, are you going to go for it?"

"Go for what?" Natsumi questioned apprehensively, not used to such excited girly behavior.

"With Gaara! You know, flirt with him or ask him out?"

"Absolutely not!" Natsumi cried out vexingly, staring at Ino in horror. "I can't do that! I'm his assistant!"

"Why not?" Ino exclaimed. "It would be so romantic! Think about it: the Kage is always busy and usually has minimal time with their wife or family. But, you're the assistant! You'll be spending all your time together! It's perfect!"

"Besides," Sakura spoke up this time with a smile, "you two look good together."

Natsumi blushed, sinking deeper into the water.

Tenten nodded eagerly. "I think so, too. When you were all here last time, you two seemed so in tune with each other."

At this opinion, Natsumi sunk into the water even more, completely embarrassed at this point.

"See?" Temari reproved of Natsumi with a teasing smirk. "Even they think you should go for it."

Natsumi rose, lifting her head above the water now, her cheeks extremely flushed now and her eyes almost watering from frustration. "What am I suppose to do?" She cried out. "I can't just tell him I love him!"

"Love? You love him?" Temari looked at the other blonde incredulously. "You're finally admitting you love him?"

Sakura gawked at Natsumi. "You're in love with Gaara?"

"Wha-What do you mean, 'finally admitting'?!" Natsumi wailed at Temari, briefly ignoring Sakura's outburst, and flailing her arms about. She was very deathly aware of the Konoha kunoichi staring at her in surprise. "You already knew I loved him?!"

"Of course!" Temari told her, splashing the girl lightly. "You've been with my brother for five years; you don't think I'd notice your change in behavior around him within the last couple years, not to mention the last couple weeks?"

"I didn't even realize I loved him until a couple days ago! How could you possibly say that?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "You even said it yourself, Natsumi; you've been seeing him differently over the last two years since the war. Heck, you've been keeping a love journal about him since then!"

"A love journal?" Ino, Sakua and Tenten chimed together.

"What love journal? Can I see it?" Ino requested zealously, her eyes sparkling diamonds.

"No!" Natsumi shrieked, truly horrified at how the events had turned.

Ino looked to Temari, "What did the journal say?"

"Oh, it was all these love scenes between her and Gaara-"

Natsumi shoved her hands over Temari's mouth. "Temari! Don't tell them that!"

Ino gave the most devious smile Natsumi had ever seen since meeting her. "Ooo! Love scenes! My, my, Natsumi; your feelings for him run so deep!"

Natsumi was starting to feel lightheaded. "I think I'm going to faint… from humiliation."

Sakura placed a hand on the girl's arm, leading her back to sit down in the bath. She was laughing with the others, and she waited for her laughter to die down before saying, "Natsumi, it's obvious you have serious feelings for Gaara. From what I can tell, I think he returns them."

This made Natsumi look at her incredulous. "What makes you say that?"

"Because…" Sakura started to say, looking to the ceiling in thought, "the way you look at him… He looks at you the same way."

* * *

Late into the evening, three figures left the sake bar.

Shikamaru sighed under his breath. "Man, those guys can drink."

"I wonder who will win," Choji said.

Gaara smiled lightly. "I think Kankuro has a good chance."

Shikamaru shook his head, slightly uneasy. "Kiba can get pretty competitive."

Choji shrugged. "We'll find out from Lee or Shino tomorrow."

Kiba decided he wanted to play Kiku No Hana, and since Kankuro was matching him in amount of sake cups drank, challenged the puppeteer to the drinking game. Equally competitive, Kankuro took the challenge. Shikamaru, Choji and Gaara decided to take their leave at this point, not wanting to be near the loser at the time, nor did they want to drink any more for the night. Shino and Lee opted to stay in case things got too rowdy and make sure the two players got back to their homes safely.

Shikamaru looked to Gaara, "You're staying in the Leaf Inn tonight, right?" The redhead nodded at him. The Shadow user smiled, pointing his thumb in a direction. "Choji and I live nearby; we'll walk with you."

"We'll make sure you get home safely, Kazekage!" Choji joked, flashing the redhead a winning smile.

Gaara returned the smile with his own and nodded at the two. "Thank you."

The three started on the trek toward the inn, having light conversation on the way. They commented about how delicious the food was at the wedding, how it's surprising Naruto was the first to get married out of the rest of the Konoha bachelors, how Suna was doing lately, and how much of brats they were during their genin years. Gaara felt at ease, being with others, and simply enjoying the moment. There weren't many times outside of the office that he was able to converse to casually with others; especially in Suna, everyone seemed to overly respect him that it didn't leave room for him to simply feel like a person.

His sibilings – and sometimes Baki – would still treat him like a younger sibling, which he was glad for. They were now able to see him for who he was, and they respected him on a different level than the rest of Suna. Their days of doing missions together were long gone, but he would appreciate any time he had with his older siblings.

Then, there was Natsumi… She had been his assistant for five years. During that time, he believed they had gotten close, to the point where she knew his routine down to when exactly he wanted his tea and which days he would best enjoy her homemade treats. She was aware of his past and did not hold it against him, nor did she ever bring it up. She was good friends with his siblings, and they always enjoyed her company.

As he reflected over his time with her, he realized that he didn't really know much about her, beyond being a former ANBU member. He furrowed his brow muscles at this realization – did he really know nothing about his assistant's past? Her likes? Her dislikes? Her family?

He knew minor details that was on her face sheet, such as her parents were also ANBU members who were KIA on a mission. He knew that she lived in a studio apartment in between the Kazekage Residence and the Kazekage Tower. He was aware that she was a formidable shinobi who specialized in wind techniques, and she also had a certain extent of knowledge in medical ninjutsu and antidotes. He also knew that she was very popular among the shinobi and citizens – being the Kazekage's assistant made her want to know every single person in the village – and people seemed to migrate to her, to see how she was, to see what she was up to.

Gaara almost stopped in his tracks. A swirl of emotions and questions floated into his head, and he was shocked at the amount of details he did not know of with Watanabe Natsumi.

How long had she been in the orphanage? Did she not have any other family? How did she learn about water and wind ninjutsu techniques? When did she start living on her own? Did she enjoy her time as an ANBU member?

Had she ever acknowledged him when they were younger?

Gaara didn't realize he had been in deep contemplation for several minutes now when he heard Choji shout in greeting, "Oh! It's Temari and Natsumi!"

The three looked up to find that the two Suna kunoichi were exiting the indoor onsen. At the mention of their names, they both turned to them.

"Ah," Temari started in greeting, waiting for them to get closer. She eyed Gaara cautiously before turning to Shikamaru and Choji, "So, done trying to get my little brother drunk?"

"I'm fine, Temari," Gaara retorted to her, almost wanting to roll his eyes at his sister. Sometimes, she could be overprotective of him; especially since he was the Kazekage, she tried to ensure he remained respectable, like ensuring he was always sober – even though his whole stature and aura around him already reeked of sobriety and respectability.

"I know, Gaara," Temari replied with a smile, "I'm just teasing." She redirected her attention to Shikamaru, looking around him, "Where's Kankuro?"

"Playing Kiku No Hana with Kiba. Shino and Lee are looking after them," Shikamaru explained before Temari could say anything. She nodded appreciatively in his direction that he ensured that her other brother was taken care of. Shikamaru seemed to understand her gratitude without words.

Natsumi began to laugh aloud. "Didn't he play that game with you, Temari?"

"And lost," Gaara added with a smirk. His sister nodded with a smug grin.

"They both had a couple of drinks prior to playing," Choji started to say with a grin. "They're both impaired at this point, so either could win."

"I just hope Kankuro doesn't end up sleeping on the side of the road before he gets home, like he did last time," Temari reproves, shaking her head.

Choji began nudging Shikamaru's side, his best friend looking at him perplexed. Choji gestured over to Temari, muttering something that no one could hear; then, he gestured to Gaara and Natsumi, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey," Shikamaru started, looking in Temari's direction. He scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "Do you… want to go for a walk?"

Temari glanced to Natsumi and Gaara, intentions hidden behind a smile, and she nodded. "Sure." Temari looked to her youngest brother, "Gaara, can you walk with Natsumi back to the inn?"

Gaara merely nodded, moving next to Natsumi.

Choji grinned at everyone, waving at Shikamaru and Temari – Natsumi waving them off as well – as the couple walked away toward the opposite path.

The Leaf Inn wasn't too far away from the onsen, and Choji led them in the general direction before parting ways with them at a crossroad.

"The Leaf Inn should just be a couple meters down this road. My home is this way," the Akimichi member said, pointing in the different direction.

Gaara nodded at him in gratitude, "Thank you for the company, Choji."

"Goodnight," Natsumi chimed from next to Gaara.

"Goodnight!" Choji exclaimed, grinning at the two. They separated ways after that.

The walk to the Leaf Inn was quiet. Not uncomfortable, but they could feel a sort of tension between them as they continued toward the Leaf Inn. Gaara's thoughts strayed to his realization that Natsumi had fine qualities of a wife, and Natsumi's thoughts drifted to Sakura's words.

"How was the onsen?" Gaara asked, breaking the silence.

"Very relaxing," Natsumi replied. She hummed to herself, looking to the stars, "It would've been nice to be in an outdoor onsen, though. The night sky looks lovely, and Konoha has a nice breeze; there's no cold chill here like there is in Suna."

Gaara pondered over what she had said and agreed. The breeze that blew through the air was warm and inviting. They had made it to the Leaf Inn and were heading to the top floor to enter their room.

As Gaara was opening the door to their suite, Natsumi began to blush a very dark shade of red. She realized she would be alone – in a hotel room – with Gaara. One of her journal's excerpts came to her mind, and she shook her head vigorously at the images forming in her head.

Natsumi took a deep breath as they both entered into the sitting room of the suite. All she would need to do is quickly go to her room and sleep.

Nodding resolutely, Natsumi was about to make her way to her bedroom when Gaara stopped her.

"Natsumi."

"Yes, Gaara?" She turned to find he was already standing at the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony.

"If you are not retiring for the evening, would you care to join me on the balcony?" When she stared at him thoughtfully, he added, "I would like to enjoy the Konoha breeze for a little while longer."

Natsumi bit her lip, hesitating. But, the girls' words of _"just go for it!"_ echoed in her head, and she couldn't but smile and nod her head at him. "Sure, Gaara. I'll prepare some tea."

It didn't take long for Natsumi to prepare the tea and mix in the honey for Gaara's cup before bringing out his and her own cup of tea outside to the balcony. Gaara stood at the railing, his gaze to the night sky, and at the sound of the sliding door opening, he redirected his gaze to find Natsumi carrying two tea cups.

"I didn't have enough hands to carry out the honey as well, so I mixed it in for you," she explained, handing him his cup of tea. "I hope it's to your liking."

Gaara had always mixed in his own amount of preferred honey in his tea. Although Natsumi set up his tea for him in the mornings and evenings, she knew that he liked to maintain some form of independence with his tasks, and she gave him the opportunity doing just that with the honey.

Since she didn't have enough hands this time, she tried her best to mix in the amount of honey she normally saw him put. It seemed so trivial when she thought about it, but she couldn't help but anticipate his response. She always felt compelled to please him as best as she could.

She watched apprehensively as Gaara lifted the cup to his lips, taking a gentle sip. As he had done before with her cookies, he maintained eye contact with her the entire time the hot liquid passed between his parted lips.

She waited with baited breath as he finally lowered the cup. The familiar ghost of a smile reached his features, and her heart skipped a beat as he said, "Perfect."

She took a silent sigh of relief before taking her place next to him at the railing, taking a sip of her own tea. She moved her gaze to the sky as he did the same. "It really was a perfect day for a wedding."

The same warm and gentle breeze caressed Natsumi's features, lightly blowing her damp hair in the air. The breeze carried her natural scent to Gaara's senses, and he couldn't help but close his eyes at the caressing sensation of the gentle breeze and the relaxing inhalation of her jasmine fragrance. He felt at peace, standing here next to her, enveloped by the warm cozy feeling she emanated. Maybe that was also why people seemed to be drawn to her. She radiated this calm and inviting aura, and he never truly realized it before.

He had always appreciated her presence as his assistant, but never truly understood what kind of effect she had on others. As the Kazekage's Assistant, she had the composure of an esteemed figure that others listened to and followed; she was also very understanding, patient and gentle when it came to civilian interaction, which he valued. During the time when he had Shukaku still within him, some civilians were still wary of him; but, having Natsumi at his side facilitated his ability to gain the trust and loyalty of the villagers.

He never lied when he told others how much she had guided him throughout the years. Her suggestions to open the Ninja Academy to anyone willing to protect the village promoted pride and honor for Suna Shinobi; to include civilians in village decisions encouraged village unity and Suna spirit; to revise military tactics with additional offensive and defensive strategies strengthened Suna operations. He valued her as his assistant, as his friend, as his…

Gaara moved his gaze back to Natsumi, who was still studying the stars above. She was a beautiful sight.

He loved the way her dress seemed to accentuate her body flatteringly, hugging every curve he never regarded or noticed on any other woman. He loved the way her eyes twinkled whenever she got happy or excited, the way her smile reached up to her eyes and made him want to smile as well, the way her shoulder-length blonde hair seemed so silky soft in the breeze… He loved how she always appreciated him and others for their efforts, how gracious and kind she was to all, how she knew to create boundaries and be authoritative in times of need, how she always kept the best interests of the village to heart…

Her vicious loyalty to him and Sunagakure was admirable. Even when the higher ups had ordered her to take his life, she did not hold that against the village. Instead, she portrayed her feelings of betrayal only to those who seemed to have betrayed the village. She used that energy and redirected it toward changing Sunagakure for the better, not aiming for power but for respect.

She did not only earn respect from the civilians and the Suna shinobi, but from him as well.

His previous thoughts of how little he actually knew of her crept to his mind.

"Natsumi," he called, making her turn to him. "You've been my assistant for five years. It's dawned upon me that I don't really know anything about you."

The blonde kunoichi blinked at him thoughtfully. "…I never took you as one to pry into others' lives."

"I don't," he replied, turning to her fully to show she had his complete attention. "However, I wish to know my assistant better after five years of employment."

Natsumi took a tentative sip of her tea, averting her gaze. She spoke softly above a whisper, "What would you like to know, Gaara?"

The soft whisper of his name on her lips ignited a spark within Gaara's core, and he couldn't stop himself as he asked her personal questions of her childhood, her family, and her life up until before she attained the Kazekage position.

Patiently and honestly, she answered each question that he asked without hesitation, and he listened with rapture and keenness.

She explained that her parents were Suna ANBU, having to leave her home alone for long periods at a time. But, they loved her and spent as much time with her as they could. Her parents were excellent wind users. At first, they showed their abilities to her when she was a young child as a part of play, but she had requested to learn as well. They taught her a few techniques here and there when they could, but they soon realized how quickly she was picking it up. They soon taught her how to defend herself with kunai and shuriken. She didn't have any other family as both her parents had no siblings and both their parents had also died KIA on missions.

She admitted she didn't know anything about Gaara or the one-tailed demon when her parents were around, as they never talked about it at the time. They were very loyal to Suna and rarely spoke ill of other villagers or other Suna shinobi. They respected the Yondaime's actions and remained active in the shinobi force to ensure adequate protection of Suna.

But, they were assigned to a mission that required the stealing of Kumo's Secret Ninja Arts Scrolls, and they had died in battle.

An ANBU came to inform her of their death, and under orders of the Yondaime Kazekage, she was taken to live in the orphanage. That's when she first learned about Gaara.

"I joined the Ninja Academy not long after that," Natsumi continued, and this time, she met Gaara's gaze. "You, Temari and Kankuro had joined at the same time. When I reflect back, there was always something I regretted during those years in the academy."

"What was that?"

She offered him an apologetic smile. "Not really acknowledging you."

Gaara looked at her in surprise.

"I heard the rumors about you and felt the fear that the other children harbored for you at the time, but I never believed in rumors. Rumors always led to heartbreak and deceit. I was only interested in the truth." At this, she bit her lip reluctantly, "But, I was never brave enough to reach out to you."

"Why's that?" Gaara asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He was scared it was because she was still afraid of him and his demon.

"I think…" Natsumi started, averting her gaze, "Because you always kept to yourself or your siblings, I thought maybe you wouldn't like me…"

At this, Gaara's jaw dropped open. When Natsumi looked up to see his expression, she almost couldn't stop herself from laughing. Not many things fazed her Kazekage, so his expression was almost uncharacteristic of him to the point of being comical.

"Not like you?" Gaara repeated in disbelief. "What would make you think that?"

Natsumi shrugged, embarrassment evidenced by her pink cheeks. "You seemed to hate anyone who came near you, and I was scared of being rejected by you. I had always been accepted by others so easily, but when it came to you… I think I didn't want you to be the first person to reject me."

Gaara pursed his lips at her, letting her words reflect into him. His eyes continued to stare at her in shock, but he realized that her fear was justified. He thought to his younger self, who might've lashed out at her kindness, mistrusted her intentions from the beginning, and may have even hurt her. He never cared or acknowledged anyone during that dark time of his life, not even Temari or Kankuro.

"So… I always watched from a distance," Natsumi continued, diverting her gaze again to the sky. "I watched you work so hard in the academy, trying to be accepted at least for your ninja prowess and fighting capabilities, surpassing everyone in the academy. After graduation, that's when I was recruited into ANBU."

She continued to tell about her time in ANBU, how they underestimated her abilities at first since she was so young and inexperienced. She worked hard to prove them wrong, training day in and out, honing on her wind abilities, learning medical ninjutsu, getting her own apartment, and volunteering to do any ANBU mission. She thought joining ANBU was a great honor, to protect her village and ensure their safety, like her parents had done. Her first kill was hard for her, but she hardened herself to accept that death may be necessary when it came to missions. But, she tried hard to avoid killing, aimed to protect her and her fellow ANBU while keeping in mind the pride she held for Suna.

"During the time of the Konoha Crush operation, I had already been on a mission to protect one of the daimyos travelling to a safer city nearby, in case the plan backfired and the village went under attack. I had heard that you were to be used as the ultimate weapon, but something had gone wrong."

Gaara thought back to seven years prior, during the Chunin exams, when he had turned into Shukaku and attempted to destroy Konoha, and when he met Uzumaki Naruto.

"I heard we were tricked by Orochimaru, your father had been murdered, and the operation was a failure. Not long after, I heard about how you were a totally different person, not full of bloodlust – as others had put it. Like I said, I didn't care for rumors; but then, I saw you," she locked eyes with him again, and Gaara felt a compelling pull to move closer to her. "You were teaching at the academy."

She explained about how she was on patrol that day, and she noticed how the Sand Siblings were teaching at the academy. She observed how all the children avoided Gaara except for one. Gaara had not reacted out of spite but merely endured it, focusing his attention on the one student who would accept him.

"I highly respected you at that moment. Here you were, surrounded by people who thought poorly of you, and you were working toward the greater good." Her blush deepened on her cheeks as she said, "You were like a rose with thorns, growing in the desert; although people were afraid to be near you because of your thorns, you were still a sight to be respected and admired. Not because of the thorns but of the beauty you are amongst the cruel circumstances. Despite it all, your thorns represent the things you've endured, and you've bloomed into the most beautiful flower in the face of adversity."

Now, it was Gaara's turn to feel rising heat to his cheeks, and a splash of pink went amiss as Natsumi continued speaking, now turning her attention to the sky to reflect.

"When I received the order to eliminate you, I knew my place was not with ANBU anymore." The same warm feeling he had felt before began to ignite within him at her words. "I knew my place was to continue promoting the development of Suna and promote safety for those I came to care for." Finally, she turned to him one last time, revealing the same smile she had shown him during their dance. "When I had heard you were going to be inaugurated as the next Kazekage, I knew where I was needed. Not long after your inauguration, I applied for the Kazekage Assistant position, and this is where I belong."

"By my side…" Gaara finished for her, the warm feeling now exploding within him.

Natsumi gazed into his deep teal irises and nodded softly. "By your side…"

It was as if there was a magnetic force between them, and Gaara was letting instinct take over as he moved closer to Natsumi, shortening the distance between them.

Natsumi couldn't tear her eyes away from his, and she hadn't realized how close he was until she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and his nose mere inches away from hers.

Her heart was beating so hard against her ribs, she was afraid that he would be able to hear it. She felt hot under his gaze, and she saw his eyes briefly flicker down to her lips.

The distance was closing between them, and she couldn't help but let her eyelids fall close in anticipation.

Gaara was mere centimeters away, and his eyes slowly started to fall as well as his lips came ever closer to hers, the urge to taste her lips a great need for him at this very moment.

Suddenly, the jiggle of a doorknob startled both of them back to their initial positions, and they both turned to the open balcony door to find out who was coming in through the front entrance.

"Yo!" A loud hiccup soon followed.

Gaara recognized the very tipsy form of Kankuro stumbling through the doors, held up by Rock Lee.

Kankuro flashed a peace sign of victory in Gaara and Natsumi's direction. "I won!"

Lee sweatdropped at Kankuro before turning to Gaara. "They went through several rounds before Kiba finally admitted defeat and passed out in the sake bar. Shino took Kiba home, and I took responsibility for Kankuro."

That's when Lee noticed Natsumi standing at the balcony looking very flushed with a slightly annoyed Gaara.

"Ah… did we interrupt something?"

"N-Nothing!" Natsumi said immediately, her blush darkening on her cheeks.

"Kind of looks like they were about to get it on," Kankuro mocked with a grin, followed by another hiccup.

Gaara said nothing as he moved forward to assist Lee to bringing Kankuro to the couch in the sitting room. The moment Kankuro fell on the couch, he instantly went to a snore-filled sleep.

"Thank you, Lee. I appreciate it," Gaara said to Lee gratefully.

Lee shook his head. "No problem. I'll be heading out now. Goodnight!" He gave a quick wave in Natsumi's direction, who returned it, before leaving out the front door.

Once the door closed, Gaara glanced to Kankuro's form and decided he would just leave his brother to rest on the couch. The bathroom was closer to the sitting room than their bedroom, in case he needed it.

He returned his gaze back to Natsumi's form, who was retrieving their forgotten tea cups and closing the sliding door to the balcony. When she stood up to head to the kitchen, Gaara came into her view.

"Natsumi… I…" The words died in his mouth as he didn't quite know what to say. He knew he suddenly had the urge to kiss her when they were on the balcony. He still had the desire to do so, but now he felt it was not the time.

The blonde kunoichi seemed to feel the same way as she meekly said, "I'll wash these before retiring for the night, Gaara. Sleep well."

And with that, she swept past him into the kitchen, and he heard the water turn on. He stared at where she had been standing, feeling the warm feeling receding away from his being. He retreated to his bedroom to reflect on what had occurred, and at the same time, Natsumi was entering her own bedroom on the other side of the suite.

The clicks of their doors closing resonated throughout the suite.


	5. The One Where She Confesses

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

The One Where She Confesses

* * *

Gaara had left his bedroom as soon as the sun rose into the sky. His eyes immediately found Kankuro sitting on the couch, awake and groaning while clutching his head.

"I'm never drinking that much ever again," Kankuro grumbled under his breath.

Gaara saw Natsumi coming out of the kitchen, holding a large plate of three tea cups, and moved toward the sitting area. He noticed that she was already in her shinobi attire.

"Here you go, Kankuro," she announced softly, setting the large plate carefully on the table. It seemed there was no tray in the kitchen to hold the tea, so she had to substitute with a large plate. She placed one of the tea cups in front of him. "I made an herbal remedy for your hangover."

"Thank you," Kankuro muttered, taking the tea.

"I made some regular tea with honey as well, Gaara," she said, moving a tea cup toward him.

Gaara nodded in thanks, moving to sit on the couch across from Kankuro. Natsumi joined Gaara on his couch, taking the last cup of tea for herself.

"How did I get here last night?" Kankuro mumbled out, his eyes still shut closed and his hand rubbing at his head.

"Lee said you won last night, but after the game, he had to help carry you home," Natsumi explained.

"Heh. I knew I'd win against Inuzuka." Kankuro grinned, taking a sip of his tea. He looked around the suite. "Where's Temari?"

"The last time we saw her was when she went on a walk with Shikamaru after we were finished at the onsen."

Kankuro finally opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at the two across from him. "So, you're telling me you were both here alone last night?"

Noting the hidden implications of his statement, a blush formed on Natsumi's cheeks. But, she tried to remain calm, drinking her tea. "Yes."

Which was the truth. Nothing had happened last night for anything to be implied further.

Natsumi didn't even know if what happened last night was a dream. Gaara almost kissing her? Did that really happen? She couldn't bring herself to believe it. Last night, talking with Gaara – it seemed like a dream to her. She felt like they had reached such an intimate level of their friendship… she started to question whether Sakura may be right… that Gaara may return her feelings.

Gaara folded his arms over his chest at his brother's expression. He could feel the teasing remarks coming as Kankuro stared at the two suggestively.

"Anything happen?"

"No." Gaara immediately answered, a hint of annoyance shown in his eyes, as he stared down at Kankuro.

Kankuro raised his hands in defense, still grinning mockingly. "If you ask me, it seems that Lee bringing me home might've interrupted something."

Gaara and Natsumi stayed deathly quiet as Kankuro continued to stare accusingly at them, practically tormenting them with an awkward-filled tension.

Fortunately, they were saved from saying anything as the front door to their suite swung open.

Walking through the door was Gaara's second sibling, Temari. Upon realizing everyone had gathered in the sitting area and was looking at her, Temari became flustered at the attention.

"W-What?" She squeaked out.

"Ooo, looking guilty already," Natsumi teased behind a raised hand, trying to cover her grin. A sly gaze was upon her features. "Seems like someone laid in another's bed last night."

Temari's face resembled a tomato within nanoseconds. She glared at Natsumi and pointed a threatening finger at her. "You say anything else, and you are dead."

"Woo," Kankuro praised with a low voice, "at least Shikamaru got some last night."

A resounding _smack!_ was heard across the suite, and Kankuro clutched his poor head in agony, pain coursing throughout his body – that doubled due to the hangover – from the slap Temari had unleashed upon him.

"Shut up!" Temari roared at him.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at them. But, realizing what was going on, he smirked at his older sister, "You stayed over Shikamaru's last night?"

"I might have," Temari said pointedly, her cheeks still red. She jutted her chin at Gaara and Natsumi, "And? What about you two?"

"What about us?" Gaara inquired indignantly.

"What? You didn't enjoy the alone time?" Temari gawked at them, placing her hands on the back of Kankuro's couch and leaning toward them in incredulity. "Shikamaru and Choji planned for you two to be alone together!"

"Planned?" Gaara repeated, raising another nonexistent eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Natsumi hissed, her eyes widening.

"Ugh!" Temari shrieked into the air, throwing her arms in the in despair. "You two are so helpless…"

Wanting to change the subject quickly, Natsumi stood up and exclaimed, "Come on! We have to leave for Suna soon."

And with that, they all prepared their belongings and started their journey back to Sunagakure.

* * *

It was different.

Temari and Kankuro noticed that it was different between Gaara and Natsumi.

During the return trip to Sunagakure and when they were at the Kazekage Tower, there were more smiles shared between them, more blushing occurred between the two, and their conversations were more lighthearted than business-like. Gaara had taken it upon himself to personally invite Natsumi to all their dinner outings, and on more than one occasion, they had found Natsumi giving Gaara a homemade bento.

Something had indeed changed between them.

But, no one spoke of this change. What almost happened that night in Konoha had never been brought up.

Gaara kept desiring to feel that warm feeling constantly, and he found himself repeatedly requesting for Natsumi's assistance, his requests mere excuses for her to be near him – not that she minded. She's always enjoyed being in his presence before; to her, she was merely following orders.

She still tried to maintain professional boundaries, but she was unable to get the feeling that Gaara may feel something for her, too. However, she wasn't going to be too hopeful. She continued her work as usual.

It was a few weeks after Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and Natsumi was in the Kazekage's office, organizing his desk. He was at his last meeting of the day, and it was with the Council.

It had seemed like another long day for Gaara, as he had been busy with meetings for the Shinobi Union, mission reports, and paperwork. Natsumi always had this innate ability to know when a day would be busy or not for Gaara, and when she woke up with that feeling, she had the urge to wake up earlier than usual and bake cookies. So, she rearranged his desk to be clutter-free and organized, briefly glancing over the paperwork and mission reports that Gaara had been reviewing.

One mission report caught her eye, noticing keywords like _suspicious movements_ , _rogue ninja_ , and _security breached_. Her eyes rose in suspicion, but it seemed Gaara had the same train of thought as he made side notes to increase guard patrol and begin security alert level 2. His side notes were usually done within the hour of him writing it. So, trying to leave her ANBU mind behind, she continued to re-organize the Kazekage's desk.

Once the paperwork were in appropriate stacks and his calligraphy brushes and stamps were in order, she placed her usual furoshiki-wrapped bento filled to the brim with cookies on the center of his desk, next to a hot steaming cup of tea that was pre-mixed with honey already.

Ever since the wedding, Gaara had been requesting for her to mix in his honey; he mentioned that she did it perfectly every time, and he didn't want to complete his day without it. The sentiment had warmed her entire being when he said it, and she made it her priority to ensure she continued to get it right every time.

The sun had long set past the horizon by the time Gaara entered his office.

He figured out why he didn't see Natsumi waiting for him at her own desk when she was just setting his tea down in his office. She had been wearing her Suna robes as the night chill was settling in the office.

When her chocolate eyes met his teal ones, he gave her a weary smile. "You always know when I'll be returning to my office."

"I aim to please," Natsumi sang nonchalantly, making him recall the memory of their first dinner together with Temari and Kankuro. "I also brought a little pick-me-up as well," she gestured to the furoshiki-wrapped bento on his desk.

"Thank you."

She nodded at him before she turned back to his desk, about to take the stack of paperwork she knew he had reviewed already. But, a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her movements. She turned inquisitively to Gaara, cocking her head in a silent question at him.

"Would you join me on the roof?" He requested of her, gazing intently at her.

"Of course, Gaara," she said immediately.

Leaving his tea on his desk, she grabbed the bento – knowing he may like to nibble on the confectionaries while he was up there – and she turned to exit the office. She didn't get far as a whirl of sand suddenly wrapped around her, surprising her, and she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. She closed her eyes as she could feel herself being transported. When her feet made contact on solid flooring, she slowly opened her eyes to find teal ones staring back at her.

"Well, that was new," Natsumi mused with a chuckle.

He smiled at her, and he began leading her to the railing. From the roof of the Kazekage Tower, it overlooked the village of Suna. The moon was shining bright in the sky, and the village was eerily quiet with most of the civilians having gone home already.

Natsumi untied the furoshiki from around her bento and opened it, revealing the contents within to Gaara.

His eyes lit up with delight at the sight of the cookies.

"I made your favorite: semi-sweet and bittersweet chocolate chip cookies with a hint of vanilla," Natsumi told him with a lighthearted grin.

Gaara took one of the cookies and ate it gratefully. "Still delicious as always, Natsumi."

Natsumi smiled, pleased with herself, and she took a cookie for herself, biting into it.

A few quiet moments passed, the two simply enjoying each other's company as they looked out into the silent village and the dark night sky. They rarely took a moment to simply enjoy the comfortable silence between them. They were in such a routine, in tuned with their work and with each other; they worked in sync as the day went on – knowing when exactly Gaara wanted to see people versus when he needed silence, knowing when Natsumi needed to come in or stay at her own office, and when work was urgent versus needed to be prioritized. These were the moments of solitude that Gaara needed for himself; it wasn't until recently when he asked Natsumi to accompany him.

The blonde Suna kunoichi gazed around the walls of the village, gazing at the disconcertingly calm site before her. She had been trying to pinpoint the locations where guards were posted when Gaara's voice caught her attention.

"Sometimes," Gaara said, his gaze toward the quiet village, "being up here reminds me of the time the Akatsuki came."

Natsumi recalled the memory of Gaara's kidnapping by the Akastuki. The Shinobi Forces had started implementing new and updated offensive and defensive strategies, with a greater focus on counter tactics to invasions.

* * *

 _ **Four years ago…**_

Natsumi had been feeling nervous all day. The hairs on the back of her neck kept standing up throughout the day, and her stomach churned every time she looked out the window. She noticed that Gaara had been very quiet during the day as well. As a former ANBU, there were things she picked up that would be out of the ordinary, and she trusted her gut enough to know when something was off.

So, when Natsumi knocked on the Kazekage's door, the sight she met confirmed her suspicions. "Kazekage-sama, I have your evening tea-"

She stopped in her tracks when she found the office empty.

As the Kazekage's Assistant, she made a point to never leave until the Kazekage was done in the office for the day. She firmly believed that her time was his time, so whenever he was in the office, she should be working, too.

It wasn't unusual to not find Gaara in the office at times; he liked to go to the roof to reflect occasionally. But, the state of his desk area was unusual.

Papers were scattered across his desk as if there was no time to rearrange them like he normally did at the end of the day. Similarly, the books were strewn across the table unlike the usual stacks he placed them in when he was done reviewing them. The chair had been shoved back as if he was in a hurry to leave instead of being properly pushed in. The strangest thing was his Kazekage robes draped over the chair. After attaining the Kazekage position, from the Council to the shinobi to the villagers, he had a reputation to uphold, and he knew it was only heightened when he adorned the robes.

The only time he left his robes in his office was if he was going to train with his siblings… or if he was going to battle.

Immediately, she tried to sense the location of Gaara's chakra signature. Within seconds, she pinpointed his position to directly above her. In her haste, she dropped the tray of Gaara's evening tea and honey to the floor, ignoring the resounding crash, as she raced up the stairs to the roof.

She spotted Gaara standing upon one of his floating sand islands, and she recognized from reports the red clouds on a black cloak to be an Akatsuki member.

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Shit," she muttered to herself before biting her thumb pad. Blood blotted out of the bite wound, and as it began to drip out, she hastily grabbed a scroll within her dress and threw it open across the ground. She smeared her blood across the seal inside before performing the necessary hand signs. "Summoning technique!"

Through the puff of smoke, a moderately-sized three-legged raven flew out. It soared high into the air before doubling back and becoming eye level with Natsumi.

"Natsumi-san," the raven greeted curtly.

"Kojiko," Natsumi responded back, "alert the village. Infiltration level 2; initiate evacuation immediately."

At once, the raven soared once more into the air before a cloud of smoke burst from him. Within seconds, hundreds of Kojikos flew in various directions.

With the help of Kojiko, Natsumi watched as the village sirens soon went off and evacuation commenced. Enhancement of military strategies in response to emergency disaster situations and infiltrations was a project she had personally proposed, and she observed as her project unfolded before her.

At the sight of the ravens and the alarm, operations initiated, and people moved. Chunin Academy instructors assisted in the evacuation of civilians. Shinobi initially on guard patrol switched to back-up defensive tactics, stationed around the wall to be on alert for any other intruders. Available Chunin and Jonin split up into different teams, including intel squads, counter teams, back up teams, long-distance offense groups, and lieutenants.

As the Kazekage's Assistant, it was her duty to initiate protocol and commence war operations under the Kazekage.

On cue, squad leaders and commanders – including Kankuro and Baki – appeared on the roof.

"Natsumi!" Kankuro called, reaching her first. "What's going on?"

"We've been infiltrated by an Akatsuki member," Natsumi hurriedly explained. "How's evacuation?"

"75 percent of the population have been evacuated so far and are hiding in the underground shelters," Baki told her.

"Good." She turned to the leaders, who were all studying Gaara in the sky. She growled under her breath. "Stop gawking! It seems like Kazekage's battle will remain in the sky. We must assist him! Initiate counter aerial maneuvers!"

"Yes, ma'am!" A section of squad leaders immediately flitted off to their stations.

Baki turned to another section of squad leaders. "Scout the walls; ensure there are no other intruders!"

Natsumi did a quick scan of the remaining squad leaders. She furrowed her eyebrows together. "Where's Yuura?"

"We haven't been able to reach him," Kankuro notified her.

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed skeptically. She didn't have time to question though when a loud explosion was heard above them.

"Gaara!" Kankuro cried out, his gaze turning back to the sky.

They stared in fear at the large puff of smoke that appeared in the sky over where Gaara was. But, they all sighed in relief when Gaara had encased himself in his shield of sand.

Despite Suna's efforts to counter though, the fight had been won in Akatsuki's favor, and they all watched in horror when Gaara had been taken away from them. Kankuro swiftly made chase for Gaara's form, and Natsumi quickly requested Kojiko to follow after. Natsumi and Baki had immediately taken charge of Kazekage duties, selecting an ANBU squad to follow after Kankuro.

Natsumi had argued against the Council, demanding that the order for the search of a new Kazekage be postponed until further information was obtained about Gaara's status. At this time, Baki requested assistance from their Konoha allies.

The assistance came within the next day in the form of Team Kakashi – Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Kankuro had been brought back by the time they arrived, and he had been poisoned and was in critical condition. Natsumi had no idea what poison he may have been inflicted with and was unable to create an antidote for him due to the risk of potentiating or enduring the potion's effects. Fortunately, Haruno Sakura had been extremely helpful in this situation, and Natsumi could only assist in the procedure while the pink-haired medic took charge of that situation.

Kankuro was treated and able to tell them what had happened during his pursuit for Gaara. After his report, Team Kakashi initiated continuation of the pursuit with the help of the cloth Kankuro attained and the information provided by Kojiko. Suna could only provide so much help at this point.

By the time they were able to form several Suna squads to assist in the retrieval of the Kazekage – including the three-man squad of Natsumi, Kankuro and Temari – the sight of Gaara's lifeless body was the only thing they encountered.

Elder Chiyo had become unconscious after her technique, and when Natsumi went to examine her, she found her body in a cold and unresponsive state. There was nothing she could do for her.

After learning what had happened with the Akatsuki, all the Suna shinobi waited with the Konoha squads in hopes to see Gaara alive and breathing again.

It took several moments, but soon enough, Naruto was assisting a groaning Gaara into a sitting position. Gaara had gaped at the sight before him.

"Kazekage-sama," Natsumi greeted, kneeling next to him with that warm smile of hers, "we've all come to your aid."

Gaara could only gawk at the amount of Suna shinobi who had volunteered to come to his aid, including the Konoha shinobi standing around as well. He nodded in gratitude toward her direction, and immediately, Natsumi proceeded to using her medical knowledge to briefly examine him and provide relief to the minor injuries he sustained prior to the Shukaku extraction.

As she proceeded to heal him, she could hear the resounding applause and cheers surrounding them as the Suna shinobi broke out in celebration at the revival of their Kazekage.

"You caused a big fuss," Naruto teased to Gaara.

This was the first time Natsumi was seeing the interaction between Gaara and Naruto. Temari had told her that Gaara had been positively influenced and inspired by Naruto to work harder and aim to be the Kazekage. She thought it was cute the way Naruto was behaving so casually with Gaara, after the redhead had returned from the dead.

Kankuro stepped forward with his own teasing grin. "I'll say! You had me worried, little brother."

"Who do you guys think you are?" The boys turned to Temari, who had also knelt down to Gaara's eye level. She was looking at Naruto and Kankuro reprovingly. "Gaara is the Kazekage! Show some respect, you lowlifes!"

In the midst of healing, Natsumi couldn't help but sweatdrop at Temari's words. "Temari… I think they deserve to be a little casual with Kazekage-sama."

"Whatever," Temari muttered, shoving Naruto to the side so that she could get closer to her youngest brother. Concern immediately lit up in her eyes as she examined Natsumi's healing efforts. "Gaara, how do you feel?"

Natsumi had finished healing as much as she could for Gaara by this point.

Gaara attempted to move a little bit, but Temari stopped him. "You shouldn't start moving around yet! Your body is still very stiff."

Natsumi watched Gaara lean back slightly, trying to take deep breaths.

She couldn't help but overhear a certain voice behind her though that made her eye twitch. "Gaara-sama is quiet, cool, strong, hot, elite and-!"

"Right! Right! And yet, he's still cute!" Said another girlish voice.

Natsumi heard approaching footsteps and snapped her head in the direction to find Matsuri and Sari rushing over in Gaara's direction.

"Next time, I'll protect you from danger, Gaara-sama!" Matsuri proclaimed aloud, but she was immediately pushed by Sari.

"No, Gaara-sama, I will!"

And the two were fighting their way over toward Gaara, causing Natsumi to immediately block their way to him.

"I am sorry," Natsumi announced, narrowing her eyes at the two Chunin in front of her, "but I cannot allow you to approach Kazekage-sama at this time."

Matsuri and Sari continued to beg at Natsumi to see Gaara, but she had been determined to make sure Gaara was not bothered while he continued to hear about what had happened since his capture.

Gaara couldn't believe at the sheer amount of assistance that had been called to save him. He felt an overwhelming amount of gratitude and appreciation for not only those around him but for the life he was given a second chance to live. When they arrived back to Suna and started preparations for the funeral of Elder Chiyo, he knew he had to return to his office right away, despite people left and right telling him he needed to rest.

Natsumi had been the only one to not be persistent. Instead, as soon as he had arrived at his office, she had prepared his tea and set aside some honey for him. To his surprise, there was also a bento of cookies waiting for him. How she had enough time from the arrival to Suna to Gaara's arrival to the office to bake cookies, he would never know.

He merely smiled at her, which she returned with that usual warm smile that reached her eyes. She understood his desire to return to leading Sunagakure, as if in repayment for the efforts to rescue him. With her unwavering respect for him, she, too, resumed her assistant duties like any other day.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"We have since improved our counter strategies since," Natsumi mused, looking to the sky.

"Thanks to you," Gaara said, turning to her.

Natsumi waved a dismissive hand. "I simply proposed it. Baki and Kankuro are the ones that spent time working on our protocols."

Gaara smiled at her modesty. "I never thanked you that day." Natsumi cocked her head at him in question, and he elaborated, "When we came back, I had been insistent on returning to my Kazekage duties, and without hesitance, you were there at my side to continue your duties as well."

The blonde kunoichi bashfully grinned. "Like I've said before, your time is my time."

Gaara's smile widens ever so slightly. "I also never thanked you during the war." His mind drifted to the swirling memories of the Fourth Shinobi War. "You tried to intervene in several fights that broke out during the assembly of the army."

Natsumi snorted under her breath. "I didn't make much a difference. They listened to you, not me."

"I only intervened when things were getting out of control, but you were there, amongst them, trying to promote peace," Gaara elaborated, catching her attention. "I was following your example. You were someone who embodied the spirit of pride and unity, and you inspired me to motivate others toward our cause."

Natsumi couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks. She shyly averted her gaze. "Well, you were more admirable than I was. Your speech was really moving, Gaara. I don't think any other Kage could have gained the respect from the entire shinobi army like you did. As our Commander-in-Chief, I don't think I would have followed anyone else more fiercely." Her hands subconsciously were gripping the railing in front of her. "If anything, I should be thanking you, Gaara. I've come this far because I've been by your side. My admiration for you has never faded, and I only aspire to be someone as great as you someday."

A few moments of silence passed.

When Natsumi turns to see Gaara's surprised expression, she blushes furiously at him, sputtering out, "I might've said too much…"

Gaara merely shakes his head at her, maintaining his pleased gaze in her direction. "I feel honored."

They stayed quiet for a few more moments, returning to eating another cookie and gazing at the stars above them. The village was silent, unmoving, against the still night air. Natsumi took a fistful of her robes at her chest, twisting them closer against her to fight the forming goosebumps on her skin.

She was about to reach for another cookie when her fingers briefly brushed Gaara's hand, who had also been reaching for a cookie.

The brief image of her positioned on top of him with her bathrobe partially revealing her naked body came to mind, and she averted her gaze to hide her flushing face, returning her hand to her side. "Go ahead, Gaara," she meekly said, gesturing to the cookies.

Watching her reaction closely, Gaara moved forward to take a cookie. But, instead of biting into it immediately, he simply stared at it between his fingers.

"The Council has brought up about it being time for me to find a wife again."

"Oh?" Natsumi hummed, turning slightly to him. "Was that what this last meeting was about?"

"Among other issues," Gaara replies, still gazing at the cookie. "They are aware of Temari's relationship with Nara Shikamaru from Konoha. They are encouraging me to produce an heir in the event anything was to happen to me."

"They are afraid that if Temari and Shikamaru were to wed and have children, their children would have rights to the Kazekage position, thus putting Sunagakure in Konoha's affairs," Natsumi deducted, knowing full well that if Temari and Shikamaru did ever decide to get married, Temari would move to Konoha to be with Shikamaru and his family.

Gaara nods absentmindedly.

"Hm? So, why are you bringing it up?" Natsumi playfully asked, cocking her head to the side. "Are you considering the idea?"

"I am," he admits, finally meeting her gaze.

Natsumi felt like she was having a hard time breathing, and her heart was starting to ache. She wasn't aware that he already had someone on his mind. The thought that he had feelings for someone else made her heart ache in longing and torment. Attempting to still plaster an encouraging smile on her face, she asked, "Does that mean you've found someone to pursue?"

"I confess," Gaara begins, twirling the cookie in his hand, "I thought I did not deserve to be loved, to have someone love me and bear a child with. I grew up into power, hate and deceit. I grew up without knowing the love of even a family, and I grew up to only love myself."

Before she wanted to say anything else, she questions him, "Have you changed your mind about it?"

Gaara turns his teal orbs toward the village, mindlessly thumbing the cookie in his hand. "When I fought my father during the war, he revealed to me the truth – the truth that my mother and my uncle had indeed loved me. My birth was a day of happiness for someone who loved me before my birth, and I was cherished by another who taught me what love was." He paused, and Natsumi listened with baited breath for his next words. "Is that enough? Do I truly understand what love is? Should I ever receive the love that comes with searching for a wife? Will I be able to love another in a way no one has ever for me?"

Natsumi bit her lip, and she couldn't stop herself from placing a hand on Gaara's sleeve to redirect his attention back to her. "Gaara… everyone deserves love. You are loved and adored by so many people, not only in this village, but by Naruto-san and many others outside this village. You are no longer the monster the village thought you were. You should never forget that."

Pondering over her next words, she turned her chocolate eyes to the dark horizon, and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"We are like the desert. The winds may blow us in different directions, shifting and separating us. But, we are a stronger force when we are united. We are united by a strong force, and that is you." Gaara's eyes could not tear away from her form as she spoke, almost as if she was telling herself, "You started out as the wind that was an unforgiving force. But now, you are the wind that's united us in a way that your father was never able to do. You have achieved what he didn't, which is the respect, the admiration, and the love deserving of you. There is not one person in this village who does not want to follow you across this vast desert." She took a deep shaky breath, and before she could stop herself, she started to say, "If I could… I would…"

Gaara put his own hand on her arm this time, making her look at him. "You would what?"

Her lip trembled as her heart pounded against her chest, making it hard for her to breathe, red coloring her cheeks furiously. "I would stay by your side always…"

"You would?" Gaara questions, hope revealed in his eyes as he stared intently into her chocolate orbs.

"Of course, Gaara…" She said breathlessly, unable to tear her gaze away from his. "Because… I love you."

She only had seconds to see a genuine smile forming on Gaara's face when she felt it.

An immense amount of malicious intent was heading toward her back, and Natsumi immediately dropped the bento of cookies to swiftly turn around and whip out her kunai to deflect an oncoming hurtle of shuriken. She used her other hand to take out one of her Japanese fans, and she whirled it with an impressive speed, sending a tornado of wind to deflect the onslaught of weapons that was heading for her.

"Take care of the assistant!" She heard a voice command. "Once she's dead, we'll take care of the Kazekage!"

Her eyes went into narrow slits. They were after Gaara!

Another onslaught of weapons hurtled toward Natsumi, but this time, they came at her from every direction.

A wall of sand shielded over her, and she turned to find Gaara, who had disrobed and was commanding his sand expertly against the assault of attacks.

The barrage of weapons was deflected by his sand, and soon enough, the onslaught halted.

In battle stances, Gaara and Natsumi stood back to back, looking for their attackers. It didn't take long as they were soon joined by several shinobi on the roof.

"So… you're the intruders," Gaara deducted aloud.

There were six of them. They bore no headband, signifying they were rogue ninja.

"We've come for your head, Kazekage!" One proclaimed, pulling out a large sword from his back.

Immediately, Natsumi took out the same scroll she had done during the Akatsuki infiltration and summoned Kojiko. Realizing what she was up to, several of the shinobi moved forward and concentrated attacks at her. But, as she expected, Gaara protected her with his sand. Within nanoseconds, Kojiko multiplied in the sky and cawed loudly, spreading in several directions across the village.

"Infiltration Level 3!" She shouted.

"Damn it!" One of the ninja proclaimed.

"It does not matter!" One shouted. He narrowed his eyes in Gaara's direction. "I've waited years to avenge my father. My father's death died at Suna's hands. You will die tonight, Kazekage!"

"This is as far as you go." Gaara challenged, and he prepared his sand.

An intense battle broke out. Gaara took on three of the shinobi while Natsumi took on the other three. There were explosions of sand and wind as the battle ensued. Natsumi expediently used her wind techniques to trap and subdue her foes, and she knew Gaara was doing the same with his sand.

As rogue ninja, there was no sense of teamwork, and they all fumbled with their attacks. It did not take them long to have them restrained.

Nearby, they heard several battles occurring. It seems there were more rogue ninja than they had suspected.

"Natsumi," Gaara called, getting her attention. "Find the intel squad and figure out what happened. Baki should be here shortly." He eyed the sand-restrained shinobi on the roof. "I will watch them until Baki arrives."

She was about to comply when she saw Kojiko flying back toward her. She held out her arm for him to land on, expecting to hear what Kojiko had learned when his clones had split up. But, she watched in confusion when the raven was heading toward Gaara instead.

Realization dawned upon her when the raven was not her three-legged Kojiko friend. Once the raven was within a few feet of Gaara, there was a cloud of smoke and the brandishing of a large curved bladed sword.

On instinct, Natsumi moved instantly in front of Gaara, and she blocked the brute strike of the sword with her kunai.

"You will not harm the Kazekage while I am still alive!" Natsumi growled up at the burly shinobi, holding the attack at bay with her kunai.

The shinobi growled back at her. "Then, you will die first!" He jumped back, taking his sword with him, and to Gaara and Natsumi's surprise, he swung his sword in their direction and released.

They only had enough time to jump out of the way before the sword began spinning dangerously fast in their direction. The shinobi controlled the sword with his chakra, and the sword spun back into his hands.

All of a sudden, eight more rogue ninja appeared on the roof, catching them off-guard. Fortunately, Suna shinobi flittered to their aid, including Kankuro and Temari.

"Gaara! The west entrance was breached, but we've secured it!" Temari shouted, aiming a wind attack at one of the enemies.

"But, there's still two more teams out in the village that we're pursuing!" Kankuro added, using his puppets to trap another enemy.

They all continued their battles, and Natsumi concentrated her efforts on the large shinobi with the sword. The shinobi had thrown the curved sword again at her, and it narrowly windmilled past her as she jumped into the air. However, the shinobi showed a devious smirk and used his chakra to soar the windmilled sword upward at her.

She quickly made hand signs and used the wind to deflect the blade's path.

She succeeded at deflecting his sword. But, her eyes widened in horror when the sword user continued to maliciously smirk, and he used the momentum of her wind deflect and guided the sword in another direction – toward Gaara!

Gaara was in the middle of subduing three enemies and did not notice the incoming blade.

With only one thought, Natsumi grabbed her second Japanese fan and twisted in the air, gathering up her chakra, and shot toward him.

No one else saw it in time.

She hurtled herself in the direction of Gaara, forcing a gust of wind from her body, and she propelled it forward in Gaara's direction.

Gaara had successfully subdued his foes when he felt the gust of wind at his back, forcing him to fly into the building. His back collided into the metal, barely thinking in time to use his sand to cushion his back from the blow, and he slid to the floor with a thump. He only opened his eyes in time to see Natsumi flying toward the spot he had been standing, and the spinning sword slicing into her side.

"Augh!" She cried, her wind control interrupted, and she fell to the floor roughly, clutching the side of her abdomen. She tried to stand, clutching her side. Blood profusely poured out of her side, and she was trying her best to stop the bleeding; she could already tell the blade had sliced deep into her, and immeasurable pain was coursing through her.

"Natsumi! Look out!"

Before she could even react, Natsumi felt the sharp blade grazing the side of her neck, and she fell to the floor with shock. She saw sand gradually making its way toward her before darkness took her.


	6. The One Where He Can't Live Without Her

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

The One Where He Can't Live Without Her

* * *

"The rogue ninja have all been apprehended. There was a total of 30." Baki notified to Gaara. "It seems they consisted of missing-nin from Iwa and Kumo."

Gaara nodded at Baki in acknowledgement. His hands were folded into a bridge in front of him, and his gaze was trained to the floor in deep thought.

Baki continued his report about the rogue ninja that attacked the village. There were still ninja that bore ill-will against Sunagakure and the Kazekage, and they had banded together to do an infiltration attack on the village. Since they were all considered missing-nin, after interrogation of their intentions and to see if there were further plans of attack, they would be killed on sight.

Once again, Gaara nodded. "Dismissed," he told him, and Baki left with a simple nod and a slight bow.

It was the day after the attack.

Gaara found himself not able to fully concentrate on his Kazekage duties – the lack of a certain presence was taking more of his attention than he ever realized before. His eyes glanced over to the bento box that laid on his desk next to the family portrait of him and his siblings – the picture taken when he had been inaugurated as the Kazekage. The cookies that were in the bento were broken into pieces, as they had been dropped abruptly and unceremoniously onto the floor when the attack happened. He was not sure why, but he felt compelled to pick up the fallen bento and cookies when the battle was over.

His eyes flickered back to the family portrait settled upon his desk. After five years, he never thought to have taken a picture with his assistant…

A knock interrupted his thoughts, and he heard a faint voice say, "Gaara, I brought your tea and honey."

Gaara's eyes immediately turned hopefully to the door to be slightly disappointed when his sister and brother entered the office.

Temari placed the cup of tea and honey on his table. She tried to offer a smile. "I don't know how Natsumi usually does it, so I left the honey on the side for you."

"Thank you," Gaara said blankly, but he barely spared a glance at the cup of tea. It already seemed unfamiliar to him. He knew it wouldn't taste the same nor would he feel the warmth that he felt when Natsumi usually prepared his tea for him. "How is she?"

"She's still in surgery," Kankuro responded. "They told us that she had deep injuries on several internal organs that was causing the bleeding. They managed to stop the bleeding from the cut to the carotid artery, but she's still in critical condition."

Temari bit her lip hesitantly. "They told us we can check on her status tonight."

Gaara nodded once more, glancing back to the closed bento of forgotten cookies.

"We'll go with you, Gaara," Kankuro said this time, stepping forward. "When we're done dealing with the rogues, we'll come get you so that we can see Natsumi together."

Temari and Kankuro glanced in each other's direction uncertainly when Gaara nodded again absentmindedly.

It wasn't unusual to find Gaara quiet as he always used the silence to contemplate and reflect. But, Temari and Kankuro could tell that he was wrought with concern, and most of all, guilt. His gaze held a sense of longing, remorse and worry that they had never seen in his eyes before. His calm and poised composure was breaking right in front of them.

"You really cared for her, huh, Gaara?" Temari inquired gently.

He didn't answer at first. Gaara continued to stare at the bento of cookies before he moved his gaze back to the photo frame on his desk.

"She said she loves me."

His older siblings froze on the spot.

"Natsumi said that?" Temari asks, jaw dropped to the floor and eyes wide. "When?"

"Before the attack last night."

"About time!" Kankuro cried out, almost exasperatedly. "We've been telling her for weeks to tell you!"

Gaara looked in their direction. "You knew?"

Again, Temari and Kankuro froze on the spot. Their eyes briefly met each other apprehensively.

"I-I mean, we did-" Temari started to say.

"Well, we found out because of that notebook of hers," Kankuro interjected.

Gaara immediately turned his gaze to Kankuro. "What notebook?"

Temari's eyes widened, and she smacked Kankuro in the head. "You idiot!"

"Ouch!" He cried out, clutching his head. "He'll find out eventually!"

"That's not for you to tell!" Temari scolded, after punching him in the arm.

"What notebook?" Gaara repeated.

Not knowing how else to deal with the situation they were in, Temari sighed under her breath and turned to Gaara with a somewhat uncomfortable expression. "Well, when we went to Konoha for the Five Kage Summit, I noticed Natsumi writing in this black notebook one night; she had told me it was some sort of journal. But then, she accidentally left it behind when you all went with Lee and Tenten, and I got curious… I started reading it…"

A huge blush spread on Temari's cheeks followed up with her shuddering.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What did you find?"

Temari apparently couldn't speak at the moment, and Kankuro took it upon himself to continue. "Well… let's just say that Natsumi was very… explicit about her feelings for you." Kankuro tried to fight an oncoming blush and suddenly shook his head. "Anyway! We had confronted her about it when we came back from Konoha, and she begged us to not say anything." Kankuro began rubbing the back of his neck, as if in a guilty gesture. "She said she didn't feel it was appropriate for her to have these feelings for you since she was your assistant."

At this point, Temari had gotten over her momentary embarrassment. She looked to Gaara, slightly tentative, "So, does that mean you share her feelings, Gaara?"

"I…" Gaara begins to say, furrowing his eyebrows together. "I am unsure… I have never felt anything like love before, so I do not know what I feel for her."

"Oh, Gaara…" Temari began to say when a knock interrupted her.

"Come in," Gaara announced, leaning back in his chair.

Baki entered the room. He nodded a simple greeting in Temari's and Kankuro's direction before turning to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, interrogation is complete. No further attacks are expected at this time. The Raikage and Tsuchikage have been sent notices."

"I see," Gaara said, nodding at Baki. "Thank you for your efforts."

"Also," Baki started to say, somewhat reluctantly, "the Council would like to meet with you."

Gaara immediately stood up from his seat. "I am ready now."

Baki nodded curtly. "I will assemble them." He left after that.

As Gaara straightened up his robes, he heard Temari say softly. "We'll come get you later, Gaara. We know you're doing the Council Meeting now to not delay seeing Natsumi later."

Gaara met the comforting gazes of his siblings, and he regarded them with his own softened gaze. He always appreciated the fact that his relationship with his siblings led to a point where he no longer needed words for Temari and Kankuro to understand him.

He nodded at them appreciatively before leaving his office.

* * *

The Kazekage reviewed what had happened the night before with the Council.

The Council listened intently on his every word – no interruptions were made.

Gaara explained that a staggered amount of shinobi still exist that detest Sunagakure for crimes done long before he was born and are against the formation of the Shinobi Union. This was something that the Council was also aware of.

Gaara went into detail about where the shinobi came from and that no further attacks were expected at the time from this group. The village suffered minimal damage, and there were few casualties. They will continue to investigate further into the issue and work together with the newly formulated Shinobi Union to enforce a time of peace and unity.

This was merely a formality.

Baki was part of the Council, and the Elders were aware of the attack from the previous night. The atmosphere around the Elders was very relaxed and calm. It seemed they had a topic in mind already to discuss with Gaara, but they waited for him to finish his report before they would bring it up.

Gaara leaned back in his seat, signaling he was done reporting on the status of the village.

Elder Ebizo decided it was time to speak.

"Gaara, it's time to take on a wife."

Gaara furrowed his non-existent eyebrows. "The Council has brought this up with me on several occasions, and I am aware of your thoughts on the issue."

Ebizo shook his head, as if admonishing a child. "This last attack has brought upon the dire need for the continuation of the Kazekage bloodline. We may be in a state of peace amongst the other Great Shinobi Villages, but that does not stop those who still seek wrath and chaos on our village." He leans back to take a moment to pause. "We have previously brought up the consideration of your nuptials due to the blossoming relationship that Temari has with a fellow Konoha ninja. However, because of this attack, we believe you will need to put the task of taking a wife and producing an heir a priority."

Gaara pursed his lips. At the previous council meeting, Gaara had brought up that Kankuro should be making this a priority as he is the eldest son. But, the Council had countered that Gaara is currently the Kazekage, and it would be disrespectful of Kankuro to be married first before he did.

Ebizo could see the hesitation and reluctance etched upon Gaara's features, and the elder leaned forward, placing a hand on the table as if steadying himself. His old age could be a hindrance at times. "Life is short, especially for a shinobi, Gaara. You are young. It is time to live without regrets."

Gaara caught the glint in Ebizo's eyes. It was as if he knew something.

"It is time to seek the person who will remain at your side."

* * *

When Gaara, Temari and Kankuro arrived at Suna Hospital that evening, the nurse receptionist led them to the intensive care units. From there, the nurse receptionist guided them to the primary medical-nin in charge of Natsumi.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama," the medical-nin Tsukiko greeted, looking up from her computer. "Are you here to see Natsumi-san?"

Gaara nodded. "How is she?"

Tsukiko gestured with her hand for them to follow her as she got up from her station. Their hospital had been renovated to promote efficient and safer care, so the intensive care units were within the same wing, and all the rooms had been window paned to allow quick and easier visual assessments. The three had stopped in front of room 3.

They peered through the glass of the walls, finding the unresponsive figure of Natsumi. She was lying in the bed, hooked up to several IV's and monitors. They noticed a breathing tube was sticking out of her mouth, her chest gradually rising and falling in a slow but even pace set by the ventilator machine.

The ache gradually increased within Gaara's chest as he continued to examine her from behind the glass window, the heart monitor beeping ever so sluggishly in sync with her own heartbeat.

"She has yet to wake up since the surgery four hours ago. We were able to repair her carotid artery as well as her injured kidney, liver and large intestine," Tsukiko explained. "We also repaired her torn diaphragm, but she may still find it difficult to breathe on her own the first couple days. But, the blade had been inflicted with poison. We were successful in removing majority of the poison to remove her from danger, but because she hasn't woken up, we have no idea if it had any side effects." She grimly turned toward the three, "We've never seen this poison before, so we have not been able to find an antidote yet."

"Have you contacted the Fifth Hokage or Haruno Sakura from Konoha?" Gaara inquired, turning to Tsukiko. "They are very knowledgeable about poisons and antidotes."

Tsukiko nodded at him. "Yes, we've sent word electronically to the Sixth Hokage, requesting assistance via the new electronic mailing system. He assures us that Haruno Sakura and the Fifth Hokage will be working on it and will send a response with their findings as soon as they can."

The Kazekage could only nod feebly, turning his attention back to Natsumi.

"Can we go in and see her?" Temari asked hopefully.

Tsukiko seemed hesitant as she glanced to Natsumi's delicate form, but when she noted the Kazekage almost staring back at her imploringly, she conceded. "Yes… of course. But, please be careful. She did just come back from surgery and is very susceptible to infection at this time. So, please avoid touching anywhere near her surgical incisions at her neck and abdomen."

As they entered the room, Gaara couldn't help but stand back as Temari approached the girl's side, examining her more closely.

"She's so pale…" Temari commented solemnly.

"Probably from all that blood she lost after she passed out," Kankuro offered, grimacing at all the covered surgical wounds on Natsumi's form.

Tenderly, Temari brushed some of the girl's sun-kissed blonde hair away from her face, revealing more of Natsumi's soft and pale features. "Oh, Natsumi… I hope you wake up soon…"

Kankuro – feeling slightly uncomfortable about not knowing how to comfort others or what to do in this situation – moved toward the IV medications that were dripping into Natsumi's bloodstream. He recognized some of the names to be antibiotics, pain killers, and fluids. The monitor on the wall watching her heartbeat and oxygen levels were still beating ever so slowly, barely hitting the 60 mark; her oxygen level was good but knowing that she was on a breathing tube didn't reassure him. He also noted a couple of vases with bouquets of flowers and roses scattered around the room.

"Looks like she's had a couple of visitors already…" Kankuro mused aloud, glancing through the various vases.

Gaara stood from his position at the door, having the desire to do what Temari was doing but being held back by the guilt that overtook him.

Sensing his hesitation, Temari gestured for Gaara to come forward. "Come, Gaara… you can hold her hand…"

At the prospect of doing something so intimate and loving, Gaara's hesitation grew and the remorse within him prevented him from moving forward. He swallowed a small amount of saliva down his dry throat, and he shook his head.

"Why not?" Temari retorted, narrowing her eyes at Gaara.

Seven years ago, Gaara would have glared at her for looking at him the way she was and immediately attack her with his sand. But now, he faltered under her gaze, looking so guilty that Temari had to step back from her frustration. The image of a four-year-old Gaara looking so miserable and guilty after unintentionally attacking the village orphans came to her mind, and her gaze softened.

"What is it, Gaara?" She asked, more gently this time.

"This… is my fault…"

Gaara turned a frustrated gaze to the floor, finally expressing the thoughts he had been feeling since Natsumi had passed out the night before.

Kankuro rounded on the redhead immediately. "Gaara, no way. This isn't your fault."

"She jumped in the line of attack to save me," Gaara retorted back. "I… was careless. I could've deflected the attack, but I didn't. She… she pushed me out of the way… At the cost of her life, she saved someone like me…" His teal irises flashed in frustration and shame. His normally calm and stoic features were no more in this room, and he glowered angrily at his feet with his fists clenched brutally against his palm.

The slow beeping of the girl's heartbeat echoed so loudly in Gaara's ears that he couldn't even hear the ferocious beating of his own heart, pumping so harshly against his chest as if it was trying to break out.

"Gaara…" Kankuro uttered out, surprised at his younger brother's confession.

"She loved you, Gaara," Temari stammered out, trying to gain Gaara's attention. "She risked her life for someone she loved." Gaara still had his anger turned to the floor. "Shinobi put their life on the line to protect those important to them. This isn't your fault… She was doing something that came to her out of instinct, out of her love for you."

At this, Gaara felt an explosion of emotions bursting within his core, and he could feel a prickling sensation behind his eyes. "How can I call myself the Kazekage when I couldn't even protect her?" He closed his eyes furiously, and he roughly whispered out, "I couldn't even tell her that I returned her feelings…"

Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened in realization. The regret and shame Gaara was experiencing was not only because he couldn't prevent this from happening to Natsumi but because he felt like he wouldn't have the chance to tell her that he loved her back. The chance to share your feelings with another was something that Gaara had never experienced before, and their hearts tightened knowing that, for the first time, the chance to have someone to love dearly may be out of his reach.

Temari bit her lip uncertainly, looking back to Natsumi's pale features. She didn't have any comforting words for Gaara. Instead, she left Natsumi's side, moved to Gaara, grabbed his hand, and led him to the bedside. Before he could understand her intentions, Temari placed his hand over Natsumi's.

Gaara was about to retract his hand back – as if he had done such a disrespectful gesture – when Temari securely placed her hand over his to prevent him from doing so.

"She has no family," Temari told him, her eyes trained firmly onto Gaara's. "We are her family now. We need to support her, or she won't get through this." When Gaara continued to stare back at her with a look of frustration and remorse, Temari tried to offer him a softened gaze. "The only thing you can do now is to do your best. That's what she would want."

Uncertainty and hesitancy etched onto Gaara's face, he gradually turned to look at Natsumi's hand within his. Her skin was cold and dry against his palm. Absentmindedly, he gently wrapped his hand around hers, hoping that his feelings could be transferred through their contact. His eyes trailed to the surgical bandage covering a large section of the right side of her abdomen before moving upward to the other surgical bandage covering the left side of her neck. Finally, he willed himself to look at her face.

She looked deathly pale, and Gaara felt his heart clench again. The breathing tube seemed to make her lips so dry… the same lips that he had the urge to kiss, right before the attack. His face grimaced at the thought that he may never be able to kiss those lips, to see her warm smile, to feel that warmth that she only brought to him…

His thoughts were wrought with such guilt, anger and regret – guilt that she was in this situation because of him, anger with himself for not realizing his feelings sooner, and regret that he had never expressed how much she actually meant to him. If given another chance, he would tell her – no, show her – how much he wanted her to be with him, how much he wanted her to remain at his side, how much he really did love her.

At the corner of his eye, he noticed her shinobi belongings had been gathered on a table in the corner; they must've retrieved it after the battle and brought it to her bedside.

He released Natsumi's hand to walk over to the table. Temari and Kankuro could only watch as Gaara examined the items. Her shinobi pouch sat there, along with a couple of scattered kunai, shuriken and scrolls that fell out of the pouch. He took the shinobi pouch in his hands, and he opened it, immediately finding the little black notebook threatening to fall out.

The minute he took it in his hands, the heart monitor started flashing and beeping deafeningly.

"What's going on?!" Kankuro shouted, unsettled by the loud alarm.

They saw the line calibrating with Natsumi's heart revealing an abnormal heart rhythm and her heartbeats were rapidly increasing into the high 100s.

"I-I don't know!" Temari cried out, "Her heart's going too fast!"

Within seconds, medical-nin rushed into the room, shoving Gaara, Kankuro and Temari out. They watched in anticipation and concern as the medical-nin scrambled around the room, flushing different medications through her IV and readying any other medical tools to the girl's bedside. A couple seconds later, another medical-nin – he looked to be the head – rushed into the room and began examining the situation.

"Shit," he gritted out, using his mystical palm to examine over her abdomen and chest, "the poison has spread again. It's affected her heart muscles and spread to her abdominal organs again. We'll need to do the poison extraction procedure immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" Again, the medical-nin scrambled in and out of the room, retrieving the necessary tools. Temari watched, recognizing the same green-liquid and instruments that Haruno Sakura had used to extract the poison from Kankuro four years ago.

Gaara had never seen this procedure being done before. Thus, he was unprepared for the high-pitched throaty scream of Natsumi in pain when the head medical-nin used the green liquid to extract some poison around her chest cavity. The other medical-nin had to restrain her body to prevent her from unconsciously disrupting the procedure. Her face was contorted into such agony, Gaara had to fight the impulse to use his sand to clear out the room so that he could stop the pain for her. But, he understood this was necessary, and he could only watch with a clenched heart as Natsumi's screams reverberated to his core.

Half an hour later, the screams had stopped, the monitor was back to its slow rhythm, and her breathing was back to the set pace of the machine she was connected to.

The head medical-nin came out of the room, sighing heavily and wiping the sweat from his forehead. When he looked up, he noticed the three figures standing outside the glass window of room 3.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, I didn't realize you were here," the man said earnestly.

Gaara nodded feebly in the medical-nin's direction. As Kazekage, he was supposed to know every shinobi in his village. The man standing before him was Satoshi, a Jounin ranked shinobi and has been a medical-nin for eight years now. He was one of the heads at this hospital.

"How's her status?" Gaara asked.

Expecting the question, Satoshi answered heavily, "We've stabilized her. However, without an antidote, the trace amounts of poison that we are unable to completely eradicate with this procedure can still spread once again and affect her body. Her surgical wounds are also still fresh, so any disruption in the immune system – like infliction of poison – delays the healing process. She is stable for now, but she is in a very fragile state at the moment." With a grim expression, he continues, "If she has another cardiac-related event, her body may not be able to handle it."

He didn't expect the Kazekage to be so concerned about his assistant. The Kazekage was usually stoic and acted in a way so that people couldn't read him so easily. But, the concern was so visible on his features that it made Satoshi straighten up immediately under his Kazekage's gaze.

"We'll do everything we can for her, Kazekage-sama." He tried to offer a reassuring smile. "I knew Natsumi-san, too." Surprised at this sentiment, Gaara looked up. "I briefly taught her some medical ninjutsu when she was in ANBU. She had come up to me, requesting me to teach her. She was an excellent student, borderline genius," he praised with a grin, making Gaara bring up an image of her learning medical ninjutsu – it brought a twitch of a smile to his features. "She had many visitors earlier in the day, too – from fellow shinobi, ANBU members, and even some civilians. Word spreads fast around here…"

Gaara knew she was well versed with everyone in the village, but he didn't realize so many other people cared for her as well. He briefly glanced in the direction where all the flowers and roses were placed around the room.

"She is definitely a fighter. Believe in her, Kazekage-sama," Satoshi urged, moving his gaze back to Natsumi's form.

Gaara glanced down to the little black notebook in his hands that he had forgotten about during the chaos. The binding was a little worn, and there were a few scratches on the cover. He clutched the book to his body before looking back up to Satoshi.

"I leave her in your capable hands," he told Satoshi after a moment.

Satoshi nodded determinedly to Gaara, bowing his head at him.

* * *

The next day came with the rise of the desert sun, and Gaara was sitting in the Kazekage's office early that morning.

His eyes were trained, not on the stacked paperwork sitting on top of his desk, but on the little black notebook in his hands. His fingers thumbed through the pages, and his eyes scanned each line of each page. He had been reading through Natsumi's journal since he had returned from the hospital the night before.

The first entry was dated to a month after the Fourth Shinobi War. He was finally on the last entry, which was postmarked to when they had traveled to Konoha for the Five Kage Summit. It was an unfinished entry but described a scene in the forest similar to the one they traveled through to get to Konoha.

When he had finished reading it, that's when a knock came upon his door.

"Come in."

Kankuro and Temari entered through the door, with the latter carrying in his morning tea.

"You didn't come home last night," Temari stated, putting his tea on the desk.

"I was reading her journal," Gaara responded, gesturing to the black notebook in front of him.

Temari widened his eyes. "You actually read it?"

Kankuro snorted at Temari's naivete. "If some girl wrote a love journal about me, I would read it, too."

"I'm just surprised that you would actually read it, Gaara," Temari persisted, flashing a perturbed look at her puppeteer brother's comment.

Gaara seemed flustered under Temari's and Kankuro's indicting looks. "I was… curious."

"And?" Kankuro teased with a grin. "What'd you think? She's pretty explicit about what she wants, huh?"

For a moment, Gaara seemed bemused at his comment. It took Temari and Kankuro a couple seconds to realize that Gaara was staring at them, completely puzzled and genuinely confused.

"What's wrong, Gaara?"

"I don't understand." Gaara lifts the book to them. "What are these feelings that she is conveying in this book?"

"Feelings?" Kankuro sputtered out. Now, he was confused. "What are you talking about? It's pretty obvious what she's conveying." When Gaara continued to stare at him blankly, he became flustered. "Come on, Gaara! She wants to have sex with you!"

"I understand that." Gaara retorted, rolling his eyes. "I understand the mechanics of sexual reproduction; we learned that in the Academy." He opened the pages and pointed to it. "But, why is she describing it as if I'm some kind of an animal?"

Temari and Kankuro gawked at their youngest brother. Sometimes, his naivete and innocence passed even over their heads. They've been so concentrated on the fact that he was the Kazekage, sometimes they would forget he was only nineteen years old. He had gone through puberty just fine, but they never stopped to think about how he's never expressed attraction toward someone nor has he ever had sudden male "urges."

Kankuro stiffly nudged Temari.

Temari flushed, staring at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"You explain it to him."

"Why me?"

"Because you did it with Shikamaru not too long ago."

"What has that got to do with this?" Temari shrieked, looking at him flustered. "If anything, you have to explain it! You're his older brother!"

"I don't want to do it! This is already awkward!"

"I'm his sister! How awkward do you think it'll be for me?"

"Enough."

Kankuro and Temari stiffened, turning to Gaara.

He was staring at them with an annoyed expression, his arms folded over his chest. "If this is too complicated for you two to explain it to me, I will ask Baki."

Temari sweatdropped, imagining an image of an equally embarrassed Baki. "I have a feeling that Baki would tell you to talk to us."

"Then, save me the time and explain it to me now," Gaara pressed, annoyance increasing.

A heavy sigh escaped Temari's lips, the sweatdrop still falling down the side of her face. "Alright, Gaara… we'll try to explain it." She gave a pointed expression toward Kankuro when he gave her a look of exasperation. "Having sex with the person you love," her face immediately became red as thoughts of her and her shadow lover came to mind, "isn't a black and white experience; it's not just about bearing children."

"Y-Yeah," Kankuro agreed, somewhat anxiously at having to explain something so embarrassing to his little brother. "For some couples, it's not even about having children."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. "It's not?"

Kankuro took a very large gulp, his throat like the desert. "Some do it as…"

"As an expression of their love for each other," Temari finished. She took another deep breath to ease her apprehension. "It's not just sex; it's love-making."

"Love-making…" Gaara repeated slowly, trying to familiarize himself with the term.

Temari nodded gingerly. "Yes. It's meant to be passionate, affectionate, and intimate."

Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's suppose to be very pleasurable for both the man and woman."

Gaara looked down to the notebook pensively. "I see…"

"Except for the first time!" Temari exclaimed purposefully; although, when Gaara and Kankuro looked to her, the blush was evident on her cheeks, and she looked bashful. "I-I mean, when it's a woman's first time, it may not be that pleasurable at first. It may even be painful."

At this, a proper reaction came out of Gaara, surprising his two siblings.

"Painful? How do I avoid that?" Gaara inquired hastily, leaning forward.

Temari shrugged her shoulders at him in a consoling manner. "It's unavoidable for a woman's first time. So, it's your job to make sure she eventually gets pleasure out of the whole experience."

"How do I do that?"

Kankuro and Temari were now beet red at this point. They had gotten this far. It was inevitable that Gaara would ask this.

Kankuro glanced to the little black notebook in front of Gaara. "Why don't you refer to her journal for that?" He looks to the ceiling in thought, "Hey, she might not even be a virgin, with the way she writes about you and her in the journal." The thought that Natsumi may have been with another man made Gaara feel a bit angry. Kankuro scratches his chin, oblivious to the angry twitch in Gaara's gaze, continuing, "I'm sure she explains somewhere in there about what would specifically bring her pleasure."

Temari nodded in agreement. "That's true! You can think of it as a guide."

"Look, Gaara," Kankuro began to say, rubbing the back of his neck. "Bottom line is that the moment you and Natsumi reach that point in your relationship to even consider having sex, it's suppose to be an enjoyable experience for the both of you. Maybe when you get to that point, you'll have a better idea of why Natsumi wrote about sex the way she did in her journal."

"Kankuro's right," Temari adds, nodding to her brother in approval at his words. "Just follow your instincts. Things will fall into place as it should."

* * *

"How is she today?" Temari asked the primary medical-nin.

Once again, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were at the Suna Hospital that evening, checking up on the Kazekage's Assistant.

Tsukiko was there again as Natsumi's primary medical-nin. Like yesterday, she led them to the glass window of Natsumi's room for them to all see her.

"The Fifth Hokage and Haruno Sakura were able to deduct the contents of the poison and gave us recommendations for the antidote. Our team of poison specialists are creating the antidote as we speak with Satoshi." She informed them before turning grimly toward Natsumi's monitor, which was exhibiting an abnormal wavelength. "However, we may be fighting against time right now. Her heartbeat has been beating abnormally in the last hour, and she still has yet to regain consciousness."

"Her heart's beating abnormally?" Kankuro repeated, also looking at the monitor. "What exactly does that mean?"

Tsukiko bit the inside of her cheek. "The poison may be spreading again."

Wrought with concern, the three visitors frowned at Tsukiko's words, moving their gazes to Natsumi's pale and almost ashy face.

"We've started her on a drip, but it hasn't affected her heart rhythm at all. Our next step would normally be to perform the poison extraction procedure. But, we may not be able to do the poison extraction a third time in a row as it could put her into cardiac arrest. The procedure itself puts an extreme amount of strain on the body, extracting foreign material via a chakra bubble and disrupting the cells inside for a brief amount of time. Disrupting the natural process of the cells multiple times in a short amount of time can cause more harm than the poison itself." She continued to explain. "Our best hope for her now is the antidote."

At that exact moment, loud beeping and red flashes of light were coming from Natsumi's heart monitor. She was going into cardiac arrest. It was like déjà vu: Gaara, Temari and Kankuro watched as medical-nin rushed into Natsumi's room, scrambling around, pushing drugs through the IV line, and preparing medical tools.

Someone shouted for anyone to call for Satoshi, but someone reported that he was still in the greenhouse with the poison specialists. They ordered for someone to get the next head medical-nin in charge, which was Taka. Gaara's hand clenched in his palm as Natsumi's heart was racing to the high 100s, bordering into the 200s, and her heart wavelength was having so many tall jagged lines that he couldn't follow it anymore.

"I can't find a pulse!" One of the medical-nin shouted. "Her heart's in ventricular tachycardia!"

"Ready the defibrillator! Prepare for electrical shocks!" Tsukiko ordered, and she positioned herself over Natsumi's chest; she viciously removed the hospital gown that had been placed on her, and her hands folded over each other over Natsumi's sternum. Tsukiko immediately started compressions as the other medical-nin positioned the defibrillator pads on Natsumi's exposed torso. They were soon joined by Taka, who quickly took over in command, ordering for them to ready the drugs and the shock machine.

Gaara's chest was hurting so much, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed forcefully in someone's hand, as he continued to watch the scene unfold before him.

The team initiated one shock to Natsumi's form, her body jolting from the shock, but they continued compressions. They had to deliver another round of drugs and a shock before Tsukiko switched with another medical-nin to resume compressions.

Tsukiko's expression was not reassuring to Gaara, as anxiety and horror had not left her features. It seems the shocks were having no effect on Natsumi's heart rhythm.

Gaara could hear the quiet sobs escaping Temari's form. It was almost cruel, having these glass walls allowing them to see Natsumi's lifeless form not responding to any of the medical-nins' attempts to revive her.

He was about to lose the one person who wanted to be with him always – to be with someone like him. He couldn't believe that Natsumi was slipping away from him. Their desperate attempts to revive her were futile as her heart erratically beat to some inhumane rhythm.

All those moments of seeing her smile, of tasting her tea and cookies, of her touching his arm, of her looking troubled, of her determined expression to protect him… All those moments flashed within him, and he felt the tingling, prickling sensation at the back of his eyes once again.

Something inside him wanted to burst.

He couldn't breathe. His heart ached. He felt numb.

Gaara wanted to turn away when he heard it.

"The antidote! I've got it!"

Down the hallway, Gaara recognized the running form of Satoshi. He was holding a vial in his hand, rushing into Natsumi's room. The team continued to perform CPR as Satoshi hurriedly connected a syringe to the vial and snapped a needle on after. He ordered for compressions to desist and plunged the needle into Natsumi's left thigh, pushing the antidote solution into her muscle rapidly.

The team waited with a tormenting breath, examining the heart monitor.

The wavelength gradually transitioned into a calmer rhythm, her heartbeat slowing to the 90s.

The antidote was working.

Gaara let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in.

The medic team removed the defibrillator pads from her torso, covering her up again modestly in the hospital gown. They cleaned up the area, putting away used medical tools, and filing out of the room in an orderly fashion. The Sand Siblings saw Taka, Satoshi and Tsukiko had stayed behind, performing some wound care on the surgical sites. It seemed her current bandages had become saturated during the commotion. However, they didn't seem too concerned, simply observing the wounds before quickly replacing them with fresh bandages.

When they had finished, Tsukiko turned to the Kazekage and his siblings – who were still outside the room – and she gestured for them to come in. Tentatively, the three entered the room.

"I leave the rest to you," Taka told Satoshi. Taka bowed briefly to the Kazekage before leaving the room, probably to tend to other units in the hospital.

Satoshi wiped some sweat from his forehead, smiling reassuringly in Gaara's direction. "The poison was mixed from potent ingredients that target the kidneys to begin systemic deterioration of the body. We'll be administering two more doses of the antidote in a span of 24 hours to ensure neutralization of the poison. It's taking effect immediately, and she should wake soon, hopefully." He looked to Natsumi's form with a fond smile. "She's hanging on. I'm glad she has someone like Kazekage-sama to support her."

Surprise met Gaara's eyes at the notion, and he didn't even realize that actual tears had formed at the corner of his eyes.

Satoshi flashed Gaara a victory grin. "She's going to live, Kazekage-sama. She's going to be fine."

Gaara felt his heart lifting in the air, and his shoulders relaxed from the tension of accumulating stress he had felt in the last 48 hours. He could hear Temari sighing in relief from next to him as well as Kankuro giving a small reassured laugh.

Tsukiko had been reattaching a new set of IV fluids for Natsumi when Satoshi asked to speak with her outside to discuss the rest of the treatment plan. The intention seemed innocent enough, but Gaara could tell that they were allowing the three Sand Siblings alone time with Natsumi.

This time, Gaara wasted no time in reaching Natsumi's side and taking her delicate hand in his.

Temari and Kankuro stared at him in astonishment when they realized that tears were actually falling from Gaara's eyes.

"I…" Gaara shakily said, speaking aloud for the first time since coming to the hospital, "I have come to realize what I feel for her…" He took his other hand, brushing some of her sun-kissed blonde hair to behind her ears tenderly, like Temari had done the day before, caressing the soft skin of her cheek. "I cannot breathe without her. I cannot feel without her. I cannot be without her." Gaara gently squeezed the girl's fingers within his, feeling his own heart squeeze at the gesture. "I cannot live without her by my side."

His siblings' eyes widened, gawking at Gaara's words and the sight of him being so loving with another.

Then, they saw it.

As if Natsumi had heard, the three Sand Siblings looked in surprise when the chocolate brown eyes that Gaara loved so much started to peek open. Gaara's entire body flooded with the familiar warmth that only she brought, and his heart fluttered at the sight of her chocolate eyes opening.

Temari gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in disbelief. "Natsumi!"

The sun-kissed blonde took a moment to blink before opening her eyes sluggishly. She instantly recognized the forms of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, and her eyes lit with confusion when she realized she couldn't talk – or more like something was preventing her from being able to talk. Any feeble attempt to talk put her into fits of coughing.

"She's breathing over the machine," Temari deducted. She quickly turned to Kankuro. "Get Tsukiko!"

"R-Right!" Kankuro said, almost in disbelief at what was happening.

Amongst the confusion and disbelief, Gaara had Natsumi turn to him by placing a hand on her cheek. Shock immediately met her eyes when she realized that Gaara was practically standing over her so closely at her bedside.

"You're in Suna Hospital," he told her softly, looking in to the girl's eyes. The girl nodded in acknowledgement. "You passed out after the blade hit your carotid artery. All your wounds were deep, and the blade was inflicted with an extremely potent poison." Natsumi's eyebrows raised in alarm. "You went through surgery, and Satoshi just administered the first dose of the antidote." Her next question reflected in her eyes, and Gaara understood. "You've been out for two days."

Natsumi's eyes briefly widened in disbelief before she nodded once again to signify she understood what he was saying. He was so concentrated on her that he didn't realize that the tears were still falling from his eyes, but he continued to smile down at her in relief. She noticed the tears at Gaara's eyes and looked at them with confusion.

Tsukiko walked in at this point, and she quickly made work of turning off the ventilator machine and removing the breathing tube swiftly from Natsumi's throat. Natsumi coughed out of reaction when it was finally out.

"How are you feeling, Natsumi-san?" Tsukiko asked after Natsumi finished with her coughing fit.

"I'm…" Natsumi tried to swallow through the desert of her throat, "My throat is very dry, and it aches a bit here," she raised her free hand to the bandage on her neck, "which I assume is where my carotid artery got cut through." Tsukiko nodded affirmingly, handing Natsumi a cup of water. "I feel very sore on my right side as well." Natsumi took the cup and sipped at the liquid slowly, allowing her throat to be re-hydrated.

Tsukiko nodded once more at her words. "The blade cut deep, penetrating into your right kidney, liver and large intestine. Satoshi was able to repair the damage at your abdomen and neck, but the poison was our main problem. He was able to make an antidote, thanks to the Fifth Hokage and Haruno Sakura from Konoha."

"Wow," Natsumi pondered softly, "I'm sorry for causing such a fuss…"

Tsukiko shook her head, offering her an amused smile. "You don't have to apologize to me. I'm just glad you're okay. It seems you check out fine neurologically. Sensation, movement, and memory are all intact. Any problems with vision or breathing?"

Natsumi coughed a little bit. "It is a little bit difficult to breathe, but it's more like my accessory muscles ache whenever I breathe in."

"That's because we had to repair your diaphragm, too. It's still healing, so it may take a couple days for the ache to subside and your diaphragm to feel completely functional again." Tsukiko made a note on a little notepad she had taken out of her pocket. When she was done, she looked up with Natsumi with a smile and nod. "I'll let you have some time with your visitors while I notify Satoshi of your status. He'll want to come in later to do a comprehensive exam."

"Understood." Natsumi gave Tsukiko a grateful smile, "Thank you for taking care of me, Tsukiko."

"It was my pleasure to take care of the Kazekage's Assistant," she responded warmly. Her eyes briefly flickered to Natsumi's right hand, which was still connected to Gaara's. Natsumi hadn't even realized her hand was being held by another. "If you would like to apologize to anyone for the fuss, it should be toward these three," she gestured to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara with a teasing smile. "They were so worried about you."

With that, Tsukiko left the room with that simper on her features.

Natsumi turned her gaze to Temari and Kankuro. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's okay, Natsumi," Temari immediately said, shaking her head and wiping at her tears.

"You should be sorry!" Kankuro reprimanded, although more so teasingly than resentfully. "Gaara was worried sick over you."

Natsumi moved her gaze to Gaara, and her cheeks immediately flushed when she realized that Gaara was so close to her. The tears were still gradually falling from his eyes. "Gaara… You're crying…"

The redhead nodded, and he squeezed her hand gingerly in his, releasing a shaky breath of relief. "You're alive."

The squeezing of her right hand alerted her to the direction of where her hand laid, and she barely made the connection that Gaara's hand was the one holding onto hers. All at once, she remembered those three words she said right before the attack.

Within seconds, Natsumi's face flooded with maroon.

She attempted to slip her hand out of his, out of embarrassment and worry that someone would see and think poorly of them. But, Gaara reacted swiftly, and he grasped her hand between both of his own, holding it tightly.

"Natsumi," he called, redirecting her flustering toward him, "I am thankful to you for saving my life."

It was that intense gaze of his again. Natsumi lost herself in his teal irises and felt the peace that came with his silky deep voice.

"I will spend the rest of my life protecting you," Gaara continued, the tears finally stopping and drying upon his cheeks.

Natsumi's voice caught in her throat, and she was afraid to breathe. Was she dreaming?

Gaara leaned forward, closer to her form, and her vision only consisted of him. "I have spent the last 48 hours thinking I was about to lose you, regretting every moment that I didn't take the opportunity to really appreciate you."

Natsumi's heart was pounding so fast now, she was deathly aware that it was being shown on the heart monitor above her, beeping speedily in tune with her own.

His face was so close to hers now, and he briefly flickered his gaze to her lips. "From now on, I'm going to live without regrets." His nose was practically touching hers now, and she started to feel lightheaded from not taking a breath since Gaara started speaking. She saw the steadfast determination in his eyes as he huskily growled out, "Starting now."

His lips pressed against hers, almost roughly, and he poured every moment of remorse, of regret, of guilt, of love that he felt for her into the kiss.

She took it all in. All his feelings, the pressure of his lips moving against hers, and the warmth that he spread throughout her body – to her fingertips and to her toes.

Her whole body felt hot when she felt him press closer toward her, and he angled his face better to deepen their kiss. She returned the kiss with as much fervor as she could from her weak disposition on the bed.

His whole body was beginning to twitch in excitement, and he wanted to taste more of her, to feel more of the heat spreading throughout his entire being. He did not know how he would have continued to live without experiencing something this wonderful – the warmth and tingling sensation from such an intimate action.

"Not that I want to ruin this moment, but I hope you both know that we are standing five feet away from you guys."

Kankuro's voice broke the couple out of their blissful moment, and they both separated to find Kankuro looking up at the ceiling and Temari with her eyes covered by her hands; they were both looking very red in the face.

"Neither did I, but I'm glad Kankuro did."

Walking into the room was Satoshi with a playful grin.

"Satoshi-sensei!" Natsumi recognized, her face flushing.

"Natsumi!" He greeted back with a wave, still displaying the grin. "I see your memory is intact."

The girl could only meekly nod at him as Gaara moved away from Natsumi, but he still held onto her hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Kazekage-sama," Satoshi says to Gaara. "But, I will need to perform a comprehensive exam to see how the antidote is performing."

Gaara nods in understanding. However, he does not move from his spot, continuing to hold Natsumi's hand.

Natsumi squeezes his hand back, gaining his attention. "It's ok, Gaara. I'm sure you have plenty of paperwork to deal with. You can visit me later."

Gaara shook his head determinedly. "I'm not leaving. I want to be here for you."

No matter how long she's known him, he never ceases to surprise her. The heat flooded her cheeks, but she couldn't stop the grin forming on her features.

"I'm alive, Gaara." Natsumi told him, using her other hand to tenderly caress his. "I'm not going anywhere."

The room was filled with so much lightheartedness that Temari, Kankuro and Satoshi couldn't help but beam at how much love was in this small room.

"Temari. Kankuro." Gaara turned to his siblings. "Tell Baki I will be here if he needs me and bring all the paperwork on my desk here."

"Say what?" Kankuro asked, flabbergasted that his brother was giving him a direct order.

Natsumi widened his eyes at what he was asking them to do. "Gaara, I don't think-"

"That's an order."

It took a moment for everyone to understand that Gaara was being completely serious. His taciturn arrogance that he was famous for as the Kazekage forced Kankuro to slump in defeat under Gaara's hardened gaze, and Temari purposely shoved Kankuro out the door.

"Do as the Kazekage says, Kankuro," she said, almost singing it as she flashed a mocking eye in Natsumi's direction, causing the poor patient to blush uncontrollably.

Once they had left, Gaara turned to Satoshi, giving him a pointed expression. "You may proceed with your assessment, Satoshi."

Giving Natsumi his own mocking grin, Satoshi bowed his head. "Of course, Kazekage-sama. I am going to need you to step back while I perform my assessment."

Gaara nodded in understanding, his fingers slipping from hers, and he moved away from her bedside.

As Satoshi conducted his head-to-toe assessment on Natsumi, checking her vision, nerves, sensation, muscle movement, and memory, Natsumi could feel the heated stare from her Kazekage as he stood directly in front of her at the foot of the bed.

His feelings for her were clear as day, and she didn't understand what had come over him. But, the care and concern he held for her was very heartwarming, and she couldn't help but feel the bubbling giddy sensation she felt knowing that the person she loves returns her feelings.

During the assessment, Satoshi asked Natsumi to recall the events prior to her blacking out, and with Gaara's help, they informed her of the situation with the rogue ninja. During Satoshi's assessment, Natsumi couldn't help but feel the eyes of other medical-nin in the nurses' station, and the realization that Gaara actually returned her feelings, the realization that the Kazekage was opened to having a romantic relationship with his assistant, made her stop to re-think her situation.

She could already hear the reprimanding from the Council and the backlash from all the female ninja and shinobi who had an eye on the Kazekage. She could imagine herself being thrown out of her job, not allowed to see Gaara anymore, and she would have to go back to the ANBU life to simply escape the embarrassment and humiliation that she not only brought upon herself but to Gaara, too.

Gaara saw the flicker of anguish appearing in Natsumi's eyes, and he caught her gaze. She bit her lip uncertainly at him, and he furrowed his non-existent eyebrows, trying to figure out what she could be thinking.

"Well," Satoshi said, pocketing his penlight, "I don't see any other side effects. I think we might even be able to move you to another floor for continuing observation."

"That's good to hear," Natsumi hummed to herself quietly.

"Natsumi," Gaara appeared by her side again, "what's wrong?"

"It's… nothing, Gaara." Natsumi quickly turned to Satoshi, "When can I move rooms?"

"I'll arrange for it now."


	7. The One Where He Makes It Work

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

The One Where He Makes It Work

* * *

One hour later, Natsumi was sitting in another – more comfortable and more private – room in the hospital. All the hanging IV medications had been disconnected from her form, and she was expected to take her medications orally as well as eat and drink as much as she could tolerate. For someone as young as her, treatment for her started urgently, trying to advance to her normal functioning as soon as possible. Her room was located on the third floor with a view of the village and dessert landscape. There were two comfortable chairs at the wall, next to the bed.

During the move, Gaara watched as some medical-nin recognized Natsumi and were glad to see her doing well. Similarly, volunteers, civilians, and even other patients greeted her. It was not surprising when everyone in the hospital greeted Gaara as he was the Kazekage, but to see the amount of people go out of their way to simply check on how she was doing made him respect and admire her even more.

When the hospital staff finally left Natsumi's room and closed the door, Gaara pulled one of the chairs closer to her bed.

Natsumi finally met his eye after a moment of silence.

"What's wrong?" He asked her again.

Now that they were alone and away from prying eyes, the blonde girl felt more comfortable bringing up her doubts to the redhead. "Gaara…" Natsumi began, biting her lip nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About us," she told him, gesturing between them. "I'm your assistant, and you're the Kazekage. Is this really not going to be a problem?"

Gaara folded his arms over his chest, staring at her with the poignant stature that he had perfected over the years as Kazekage. "It is only a problem if you do not want this."

"I do!" Natsumi exclaimed immediately, grabbing a hold of his arm. She flushed in reaction when she realized how abruptly she had reacted, and her vexation increased when she saw the amused expression on Gaara's face. "I was serious that night when I said I was in love with you, Gaara."

This simple statement was enough to bring a genuine smile to Gaara's features, and his hand moved on its own accord to lace his fingers through hers.

"While you were unconscious, you almost died – twice." Natsumi's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not letting you go as long as I live." He took her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes. "We will make it work."

The blonde girl gazed back into his eyes, melting under that strong and unwavering gaze of his. Her smile matched his, and her eyes softened at how serious he wanted to make their relationship last. "Okay, Gaara… we'll make this work."

Their connected eyes ignited something within them, and that same magnetic pull that they felt on that night in Konoha was pulling them toward each other again.

Gaara did not waste a second in making sure their lips made contact. He moved closer to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, and learning forward to make their lips meet. Natsumi's cheeks blushed a bright red at the contact, but her lips curved into a smile against the kiss. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

He moved forward himself, pushing her back onto her reclined bed, and he placed his hands on her hips to steady himself, carefully avoiding her right side with the bandaged wound.

Their lips melded together fervently, and every explicit word she had ever written about Gaara and herself rushed through her cognition. His hot lips shifting against hers sent a fiery heat running along her skin and pleasant tingles moving down her spine. She started to slide her hands to tangle her fingers in his red locks, and she heard him groan faintly at the touch.

A knock at their door immediately broke them apart, and Natsumi swore she heard Gaara growl in annoyance under his breath as he moved away from her. She couldn't wipe off the amused grin forming on her features at his reaction as she told whoever was at her door to enter.

"I don't know what was going on in here, but I told Kankuro to knock first," Temari announced as she walked in, followed by a disgruntled Kankuro, who was carrying a large stack of paperwork.

"We were gone for two hours, and they already moved you up three flights of stairs?" Kankuro whined, dropping the stack of papers on Natsumi's end table. "If you're well enough to be eating, drinking and making out with my little brother, you take care of his paperwork then."

"Kankuro!" Temari reprimanded, hitting him on the arm.

Kankuro yelped in response, rubbing his arm caringly.

"It's ok, Temari." Natsumi dismissed, grinning eagerly toward the stack of paperwork. "Don't mind if I do! I'm not looking forward to a long hospital stay at all." She started reaching for the stack when a hand snatched her own and moved it back to the bed. It took her a moment to realize that it was Gaara that had stopped her.

"You didn't think I asked Kankuro to bring my paperwork here for you to do, did you?" Gaara asked her wearily.

Natsumi averted her gaze. "Maybe…"

Gaara shook his head. "I had my work brought here so I wouldn't have to leave your side." No matter how many times he's held her hand in just the last two days, he always felt himself wanting to hold her hand constantly. So, again, he took her hand in his and caressed her skin with his fingers. "Your job is to rest and get better."

Natsumi pouted slightly at him, sighing. "I've never sat still before."

Temari raised an eyebrow at this. "What about when you're sitting at your desk?"

Natsumi stuck her tongue out at Temari. "I wasn't sitting around! I'm Gaara's assistant; I was being productive!"

"Today, you are not my assistant." Gaara persisted, making Natsumi look at him. "Today, focus on resting."

Natsumi raised an eyebrow at him, almost audaciously, as she questioned him, "So, what – you expect me to sit here while you do your paperwork?"

"Yes."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him pointedly.

Now it was Gaara's turn to look at her haughtily. "Are you going against your Kazekage?"

"If I'm not your assistant today, then you're not my Kazekage today either," Natsumi countered.

Gaara's eyes rose his eyes in interest.

She threw a smug smirk at him, "Two can play at this game, Gaara."

"Aw, look at them…"

Gaara and Natsumi snapped their attention toward Temari and Kankuro standing at the foot of Natsumi's bed, grinning at the two of them. Temari was looking particularly happy, placing her hands on her cheeks in a giddy fashion.

"About time you guys finally acted like a couple," Kankuro taunted, putting his hands behind his head.

Temari nodded approvingly. "We knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together."

"Just needed Natsumi to admit her feelings and Gaara to realize his own feelings," Kankuro added, shrugging.

Natsumi pouted embarrassingly at them, "Don't you two have your own duties to get back to?"

Kankuro grinned, winking at her. "What? Want some alone time to get down and dirty in the hospital bed with the Kazekage?"

Natsumi's face flushed a bright color. "Shut up! You didn't say anything when Temari came back from that night when she was with Shikamaru!"

Now, Temari's face broke out into a flood of red color. "Hey! Don't bring me into this!"

The rest of the afternoon continued this way, with laughter and merriment. As Natsumi continued to talk with Temari and Kankuro about how the past few days went, Gaara was looking through his paperwork, joining the conversation every now and then. Temari and Kankuro had ended up staying later than planned, so they ended up having dinner in Natsumi's hospital room with her and Gaara – the Sand Siblings enjoying the cafeteria food while Natsumi having to eat the patient-specific diet tray. She had been able to tolerate the food and oral medication when Satoshi had stopped by to check on her. He was happy to report that if Natsumi kept this up, she could be discharged in the next few days – Natsumi was hoping for sooner.

There was so much excitement in that one day that eventually, the tiredness got the better of her. So, she repositioned her bed to rest – more so after Gaara's encouragement.

Gaara was still sitting in his seat next to her bed, reviewing the stack of paperwork, when he took a moment to observe Natsumi's sleeping form.

She looked so different now than when he had seen her six hours ago. He couldn't believe that just a few hours ago, he was about to lose her. Now, she was sleeping so peacefully on her back, breathing softly through her parted lips. Those lips… the same lips that he was kissing not too long ago.

He thought of the little black notebook sitting in the drawer of his desk. He had read through every single word, every single sentence, and every single page that one night he had taken it to his office. He remembered how she had described the way they kissed each other, the way they touched one another, and the way they spoke to each other. He realized that she had been having those thoughts of him since the war, and he was still in disbelief that she's had these feelings for him for so long. Yet, she always held her feelings within, ensuring he was able to do his duty to the village, and prioritizing instead to help him in any way she could. She was happy simply being by his side.

Maybe Temari and Kankuro were right; maybe he would not really understand what would happen during "love-making," but he was simply content knowing that she was going to remain at his side. He hoped he would be able to please her as it seemed she was so confident he would be able to do – if her journal had anything to say about it.

"Gaara…"

Gaara's eyes rose in attention.

Natsumi had breathlessly whispered his name, her eyes still closed, and her head still lulled against her pillow, exhibiting that she was still sleeping.

"Mmm…" She moaned softly, turning her head slightly. Gaara could see the small splash of pink tinting her cheeks.

Something pulled at Gaara's navel the moment he heard her moan.

Her breathing quickened, and he saw her bite her lip tentatively. Her whole body suddenly shuddered, and it dawned upon him that she was dreaming… about him.

He felt his body reacting on his own.

Gaara stood up, placing his paperwork on his chair, and then he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Curiosity taking over him, he moved some strands of her sun-kissed blonde hair to behind her ear, like he had done earlier, and she sighed in content at the movement. Her face purposely fell into his open palm before he can retract it away from her hair. He used his fingers to tenderly caress the soft skin of her cheeks, and her blushing darkened under his touch.

Using his free hand, he wanted to gauge her reaction – he trailed a finger down the other side of her cheek, down the right side of her neck, and over her clavicle bone, heading south. Again, her breath hitched in her throat at his touch, and he couldn't stop the amused smirk appearing on his lips. He gradually ghosted his fingertips over her right shoulder and down her arm, and he could've sworn that he heard a tiny whine escape her mouth.

He had no idea what he was doing nor was he entirely certain of what she was dreaming of; but he knew she was dreaming of him, and whatever he was doing to her in her dreams, it was making erotic noises come out of her.

He wanted to hear more. He wanted to touch more of her skin. He wanted to find out exactly would please her body to make such provocative sounds come from her mouth.

With instinct taking over, he placed his free hand on the bed to steady himself as he hovered over her body, pressing his lips softly against hers in a tender kiss.

Immediately, he gained a response.

Her arms flew loosely to around his neck, and she eagerly responded to the kiss, subconsciously shifting her lips over his in a way that made heat and tingles flow throughout his entire being. Unexpectedly, he felt her hot and wet tongue run along his own chapped lips, making the depths of his insides tighten in anticipation. After a moment, he realized that her tongue was poking against his, as if begging for entrance. Cautiously, he parted his lips mid-kiss, and her tongue darted inside and found his instantly. She moaned fervently, making heat rise to his own cheeks, and he wanted to respond just as excitedly. He rubbed his own tongue against hers, and he felt their tongues fight for dominance until he was victorious. As a reward, his tongue sought her mouth, tasting every crevice of her moist cavern.

His core was twisting uncomfortably, and he could feel his groin muscles tensing.

So many sensations running through his body that he parted from the kiss to take a moment, leaving a thin string of saliva between their tongues.

He noticed at once that her breathing was now shallow pants, and her cheeks were sporting a very evident red color. She was still asleep though, and Gaara realized that he had essentially been kissing her while she was subconscious.

"Oh, Gaara…" Natsumi murmured out, a pleased smile reaching her features. Her eyes remained closed.

At this time, Gaara no longer felt himself caring about his actions, and he desired to find out what else would please her. Continuing to let instinct guide his actions, he moved his lips now to her neck, ghosting over her skin with soft kisses and trailing them downward.

Another moan escaped her lips, and he felt himself becoming confident with his actions.

He began to suckle on the junction of her neck and shoulder, earning a very loud moan this time, and again, his groin muscles tensed considerably under his garments. However, the girl had moved her head to the left – most likely to give him better access – when the movement made her hiss in pain, and she jolted awake.

"Ouch!" She hissed, pressing a tender hand to the left side of her neck. The action caused Gaara to reel back from her, his expression filled with concern.

"Are you hurt?" Gaara asked immediately.

"I think," Natsumi gently felt at her neck wound dressing, "I just moved my neck in the wrong direction. My wound feels very tender right now."

When the pain finally subsided, Natsumi realized how close Gaara was to her.

He looked directly into her eyes as he said, "You were dreaming."

"I… yes." Natsumi's cheeks flushed at the memory of her dream, more embarrassed over the fact that Gaara was aware she was dreaming. This meant she must have done something to indicate so. "Did I… talk in my sleep?"

"Not exactly," Gaara informed her, a simper appearing on his features. "Only saying my name."

"Oh…" Her flushed cheeks grew darker. "Anything else…?"

He leaned in closer, his simper transitioning into a smirk. "You started to kiss me."

Chocolate eyes widened, and her hands flew to her cheeks in embarrassment. "I-I did what?"

A lighthearted chuckled left Gaara's mouth. "Well, to be honest, I did start kissing you first."

"You were kissing me in my sleep?" Natsumi questioned him, an interested eyebrow quirked up at him.

"You were saying my name in your sleep," Gaara countered, successfully making her cheeks turn maroon. "I assumed you were dreaming of me."

She averted her gaze, jutting out her lips playfully. "I might have."

"Oh?" He teased back, placing a hand under her chin to make her face him. His teal eyes immediately locked upon hers. "What exactly was I doing in your dream?"

She bit her lip tentatively, just like she had done when she was sleeping. "This… may not be the right place or the right time to talk about such things…"

Earnestly, he asked, "Was it something to do with 'love-making'?"

The question seemed innocent enough, coming from Gaara's mouth. But, when those words left his mouth, Natsumi couldn't help but gawk at him.

"L-Love-making? Who taught you that word?"

"Temari," he blankly replied, slightly bemused at her reaction.

"That must've been an awkward conversation," she mused.

"More than necessary."

Natsumi was almost scared to ask. "Why would she teach you about that?"

Gaara took a moment to answer. "I found your journal."

This time, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth gaped at him. But, before she could say anything else, a knock was heard on her room door and they both turned to find another medical-nin coming into the room.

It was the night shift medical-nin. She smiled at them, bowing at the sight of the Kazekage. Both Gaara and Natsumi recognized her. "Good evening, Natsumi, Kazekage-sama. I just came in to let you know I'll be taking care of you overnight."

"Thank you, Sachiko." Natsumi responded to her with a faint smile.

Sachiko nodded at her, offering her own warm smile. That's when she noticed that Gaara was still sitting on the edge of Natsumi's bed, very close to her. The young medical-nin blushed slightly at the sight, and she immediately bowed her head at them. "I'm so sorry for interrupting. Please let me know if you need anything else. Excuse me!"

"Ah, no, Sachiko – it's not-" Natsumi started to say, but the medical-nin had already fled from the room, closing the door behind her. The blonde sighed. "Why do I feel like this is going to be a recurring thing now?"

"Like I said before," Gaara started, placing a hand in hers, "we'll make it work."

Natsumi returned his smile, albeit tiredly.

He leaned forward, giving her a chaste kiss before looking deeply into her eyes. "About your journal…"

* * *

Natsumi and Gaara had spent the rest of their evening together talking about her forbidden love journal.

She went into depth about when she started writing it and why she had written it. She explained that she had built a firm boundary between them as Kazekage and assistant, and she didn't want to risk ruining the relationship they had built. She admitted that she started to develop feelings for him after the war, correlating with the time that he started to view his outlook of life differently.

He asked why she stopped writing since the Five Kage Summit. She told him that's when Temari and Kankuro had found out about it and confronted her. She had begged them not to tell him about any of this, which they reluctantly agreed. Natsumi went on about how Temari and Kankuro had pointed out to her that she may actually have deeper feelings for Gaara than she initially thought. The thought frightened her, and her inspiration for writing had stopped. She had come to realize that her feelings were much stronger than she had come to believe, and she was no longer thinking about the physical attraction between them; she was starting to hope for something beyond a physical connection. Again, it scared her because Gaara was the Kazekage and she was a mere assistant.

Then, that night before Naruto's wedding occurred when Gaara told her to confront her feelings. She admitted that she had been referring about him, but Gaara was able to deduce that much when she confessed her love for him. The night they spent dancing and when they had spent time on the balcony of the inn, she admitted that she wanted to kiss him. Gaara confessed that he had wanted to do the same.

After she shared her side of the story, Gaara found that it was his turn to share. He confessed that he didn't start to view her differently until that night they had dinner together with his siblings for the first time. It wasn't necessarily that anything had changed, but he had started to appreciate her presence more outside of being his assistant. The appreciation grew into something deeper, feeling like she was becoming such an important person in his life. He started to realize the small things about her, like her warm smile, her bright eyes, her determined personality, and her affirmative outlook on life. When she told him that she had feelings for another, he felt slightly hurt but he had been unsure why. The following day at the wedding, he began to acknowledge that she was an attractive woman who had fine qualities of a wife; but, he didn't fathom the idea that she could be his wife until they shared their first dance together.

When she had confessed her love for him the night of the attack, he informed her that he was still unsure if it was love that he was feeling. It wasn't until she was lying in a hospital bed, on the brink of death, that he realized that he couldn't live without her.

It was very late into the night by this time, but Natsumi had reclined her bed into a comfortable sitting position with Gaara still sitting at the edge of her bed.

"We visited you for the first time yesterday," Gaara began to explain, "and I found your journal among your belongings. Temari and Kankuro had just told me about how they found out as well because of the notebook you carried." He took her hand in his affectionately, almost asking for forgiveness, as he said, "I admit… I was curious about this journal. I apologize for not asking for your permission before reading it."

Natsumi squeezed his hand comfortingly, shaking her head at him. "It's alright, Gaara. Kankuro was right; I would've told you about the journal eventually." She thought back to their earlier conversation. "Is that why you were talking with Temari about love-making?"

"And Kankuro," Gaara added, nodding. "When I read your excerpts about us, I had little knowledge about pleasure and sex. I was unsure as to why you wrote it in such a way, like I was some kind of primitive animal."

Natsumi's cheeks flushed at this notion, but an amused laugh escaped her lips. "Did Temari or Kankuro help you understand it?"

The redhead frowned somewhat at Natsumi's amusement, not understanding what could be amusing. "They mentioned that sex was a pleasurable experience, not simply the act to bear children. But, they told me that all I can do was to use your journal as a guide and let it fall into place."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, bemused. "Use my journal as a guide? For what?"

"To know what pleases you when we have sex."

Again, Natsumi's cheeks flushed a harsher red color. She couldn't believe how blunt Gaara was talking about this. Not much fazed the redheaded Kazekage, but to discuss such a provocative subject without feeling any embarrassment or discomfort was something that caught her completely off-guard. For him to do it openly as well, she felt a little ashamed that she was feeling so embarrassed in the first place. Here he was, simply trying to be honest and straightforward to ensure their relationship was successful, and she sat there, feeling guilty that she couldn't be that forthwith with him.

"Oh, Gaara…" Natsumi cooed, bringing his face into her hands. She smiled appreciatively at him. "I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world just by being with you. Sex – or love-making, as you've come to know it – isn't something that you can plan or truly prepare for. I mean, there are ways of preparing, I guess – but when it comes down to it, it's something that happens on its own. When the time comes," she leans her forehead against his lovingly, "I'm sure it'll be amazing."

He was still uncertain about the act of love-making, but seeing her smile made that warm feeling return to his chest. He couldn't help but return her smile. Leaning forward, he captured her lips again into another chaste kiss, relishing in the tingles the kiss sent across his body.

She wholeheartedly returned it, smiling against the kiss. She didn't realize he would be so affectionate with her, but she thought it might be attributed to the fact that he's experiencing these emotions and sensations for the first time. When she thought about it this way, it made sense to her why he was so affectionate and loving, curious about the act of "love-making."

He had grown up believing no one had ever loved him, without feeling the emotional and physical capabilities of love. Now, truly experiencing and relishing in the act of romantic love, his desire to experience every aspect of it was most likely addicting.

Not that she was complaining. She had been fantasizing about kissing him for the last two years, she thought that maybe she was still in her coma, dreaming all this.

But, here he was, in the flesh, kissing her so intimately that she felt lightheaded and tingly.

After several more kisses, Gaara deemed it time for her to get some rest. Natsumi agreed, repositioned her bed, and fell into a peaceful slumber, with Gaara resuming his seat on the chair next to her bed. He watched her sleep for a couple more minutes, realizing just how lucky he was to have her by his side.

He vowed that he would protect this woman with his life and that he would make her happy for as long as he lived.


	8. The One where She Makes It Work

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

The One Where She Makes It Work

* * *

Natsumi's surgical wounds were almost healed by the time she was discharged from the hospital three days later.

During her admission in the hospital, Gaara rarely left her side, only leaving when missions needed to be distributed amongst shinobi and when the Council wanted to meet with him; otherwise, Baki would take over the rest of his duties, and Gaara would take his paperwork to Natsumi's side. When he did have to leave, he made a point of having either Temari and Kankuro be in place of him at her side. This did not go unnoticed by the hospital staff, shinobi nor the villagers.

Medical staff made it a point to not go in the room more than necessary if they knew the Kazekage was visiting. It was becoming to the point that Natsumi was wondering if she could've gone home sooner with the lack of medical attention she was getting. She thought it was amusing when she would get the younger in-training medical-nin coming in and flushing upon the site of the Kazekage sitting next to Natsumi's bed. For the most part, they tried to give her as much privacy as possible when they knew she had certain visitors.

Many shinobi came in to visit Natsumi, from Chunin to Jonin and even some fellow ANBU members. Most of them also greeted the Kazekage as well – some even boldly teasing Natsumi about her relationship with the Kazekage in front of him, which she would always try to brush it off, trying to keep their relationship under wraps as much as possible (although, she could've sworn she got some envious looks from certain Suna kunoichi when they walk in to find Gaara holding her hand). She tried to dismiss the few kunoichi who came to visit her as an excuse to see Gaara; but, he was one step ahead of her, able to tell who was a genuine visitor and request for others to leave so that Natsumi could rest.

Natsumi also even had a few civilians drop some flowers for her, including the elderly cashier from the grocery market, the owner from the All-You-Can-Eat BBQ restaurant, and her landlord. They merely came to visit her for a few minutes, each sharing their gratitude that the Kazekage's assistant was doing well, and left without another word. Natsumi did her part whenever she was set on certain errands to get to know the people of Sunagakure, as she saw them almost every day. She was glad to know that she made an impact on some people.

Gaara had watched each one of them come to visit her, making his love for her grow. His chest swelled with pride whenever someone picked up that something was going on between the Kazekage and his assistant – a pride knowing that he had captured the heart of an extraordinary woman, and everyone would soon know it.

Despite Satoshi and Gaara requesting for her to go home and continue resting, Natsumi had been insistent that she had taken too many days off recovering that she couldn't put off her assistant duties any longer. Gaara had interjected that halfway through her hospital admission, she had demanded to assist him in his paperwork to have something to do. As part of her discharge, Natsumi was not to bend, lift or do any excessive activity for the rest of the week; she also needed to follow up with Satoshi about her wounds in three days.

Gaara and Natsumi were on their way back to the Kazekage Tower with the latter assuming they were returning to their duties. But, Gaara had an entirely different day planned for Natsumi.

As they both leisurely walked up the steps of the tower, Natsumi was shocked to find someone sitting at her desk.

"Temari?" Natsumi cocked her head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Temari leaned casually back in her chair arrogantly. "I am acting as the Kazekage's Assistant for today."

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, perplexed. "What? But, I just got discharged; I was going to return to work today…"

Temari shrugged her shoulders, resting her head on her hands. "I am merely following the Kazekage's orders."

At this notion, Natsumi turned to Gaara to question, but he had walked past her. He briefly nodded toward Temari, "Thank you, Temari. Please let me know if anything urgent comes up."

"Got it," Temari chimed, giving Gaara a two-finger salute.

"I don't understand what's going on…" Natsumi uttered out, watching Gaara go into his office.

Temari smirked under her breath. "Well, go on." She waved after Gaara, indicating for Natsumi to follow him.

Still confused, Natsumi tentatively entered Gaara's office.

As soon as she entered, she was surprised to find Gaara's office had additional décor. His familiar desk was still situated in its usual spot next to the window on one side of the room; but, a section of the other side of the room was suddenly hidden by a three-panel folding screen, depicting an artwork of ravens taking flight.

"Come, Natsumi," Gaara called, using his sand to close the door behind her, and he made his way to behind the screen.

"Gaara, what's going on-" Natsumi began to say, but she cut herself off when she walked behind the screen. There was a large tatami mat with a coffee table at the center, four pillow cushions situated around the coffee table. In the center of the table, there was a kettle pot with tea cups, tea packets, honey and an assortment of sweets. She noticed Gaara taking a seat at one of the cushions. "…Am I not working today?"

The redhead shook his head, gesturing toward the cushion across from him. "Sit."

Natsumi complied. On habit, she reached for the kettle and prepared tea for Gaara and herself.

Gaara watched as she poured the hot water in a tea cup, dropped in a black tea bag, and mixed in a measured amount of honey. She delicately stirred the tea, removing the tea bag at the same time, before pushing it toward Gaara. After several moments, she had finished preparing her own tea of choice, which was jasmine flavored.

He knew she would make his tea for him. He did not stop her because he was hoping she would prepare his tea again – he had been awaiting to taste her tea ever since she was told she'd be getting discharged. Gaara brought the steaming tea cup up to his lips, gently lifting it to sip at the hot liquid.

The bitterness of the tea complemented harmoniously with the honey, and it smoothly went through his mouth, over his tongue and down his throat. A ghost of a smile appeared on his features as he lowered the tea cup back to the table. "Perfect, as always, Natsumi."

Natsumi swelled with delight, sipping at her own tea. "Glad to know I still got it." She gently placed her tea cup back onto the table to lock gazes with the redhead. "So, Gaara, what exactly am I doing today if I'm not working?"

"We're going to have our first date."

Natsumi's chocolate eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

Gaara did not falter under her shocked gaze. "I admit I do not know the rules about courtship, nor am I familiar with the idea of dating. However, I do know that I wish to spend more time with you. That may be difficult as I am the Kazekage and do not have much free time outside of my duties, but as my assistant-"

"My time is yours," Natsumi finished, finally understanding.

He nods at her. "We have the special circumstance that we do spend a great amount of time together, albeit it is spent working than actually spending time with each other. I do hope that I can spare some non-duty time with you from now on." He places a hand on the table, beckoning for hers. She gingerly places her own hand in his, lacing her fingers within his. Gaara smiles at the contact. "I have asked Temari to temporarily take your place as assistant for today to spend as much of your first day out of the hospital not working."

"Very smooth of you, Gaara," Natsumi teased, propping her free hand up to rest her chin upon it. "Allowing me to come to work yet not actually doing work? I think you are already giving me too much privilege."

Gaara smirked back at her. "I may be abusing my authority a bit today, but I didn't think you would refuse a date with me."

Natsumi raised an eyebrow haughtily. "A little confident for someone who doesn't know anything about dating." She reached for a cookie, biting into it leisurely, "So, how will this date proceed then, Gaara?"

Gaara leaned back in thought. "That night of Naruto and Hinata's wedding, I inquired about your life. I believe you have the right to ask about mine."

"Oh, Gaara," Natsumi started to say, surprised. She wasn't expecting this. "You don't have to tell me anything you do not want to tell me."

"If we are to be in a relationship, you should also know about my past as that is also part of who I am," Gaara informs her, making her close her mouth. "You are aware of the superficial details, what others have told you. You have the right to hear the truth from me." He squeezes her hand within his, averting his gaze, "I cannot ask for your love if I'm not able to share everything."

Natsumi stared uncertainly in Gaara's direction. She had never dared ask him about his past, because she knew that it didn't matter to her. The past was the past. It was who he was now that she loved. But, what he was asking her to do had nothing to do with accepting his past; it was about loving every part of him, including the person he used to be.

So, she moved a strand of hair to behind her ear, propped her hand up to rest her chin on it, and turned her eyes to face Gaara completely. "Alright, Gaara. I understand. Then, please, if you can start from the beginning…"

She asked her questions, and he answered each one, just as patiently and honestly as she had done for him back then.

Gaara started from his premature birth, explaining that his father had sealed the one-tailed demon into his pregnant mother as the demon was incompatible with Temari and Kankuro. The purpose was to make one of his children a jinchuriki to serve as a weapon for the village. His mother had died from the childbirth. From birth throughout his early life, he was raised in isolation, learning ninjutsu by his father and cared for by his uncle, his mother's brother. Since he was a known jinchuriki among the villages, adults avoided him and children ran away from him. He had tried assuring them no harm, but he would inadvertently injure or kill them with his sand.

He told her about how his uncle Yashamaru taught him about the pains of the heart and how love was the only cure for it. He thought his uncle had been one of the few to truly love and care for him, but he was devastated when his uncle tried to kill him. It became known to Gaara that his father believed him to be a failed experiment and he was being targeted to be assassinated for being a threat to the village. At the time of his uncle's death, his uncle had told him that he had never been loved before committing suicide. His father arranged for five additional assassination attempts over the years, but Gaara had always survived.

Natsumi knew she was right in believing that Gaara simply wanted to be accepted when he was younger. She learned that it was the death of his uncle that caused Gaara to stop trying to connect with others and isolate himself. Gaara had explained to her that this was when he learned to only survive for himself and to only love himself. He was unstable for the next few years, donning the name "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall," and constantly being driven by bloodlust. His behaviors were heavily influenced by Shukaku, who spoke in his head, and Shukaku would encourage violence at every opportunity and torment Gaara with threats to take control of his body if he falls asleep, resulting in Gaara becoming an insomniac.

Because of Shukaku, Gaara found his purpose in killing anyone stronger or similar to himself to assert his own existence. He did not regard his siblings as relatives when they were younger, only seeing them as nuisances.

Then, the Chunin Exams came along with the mission of Konoha Crush. This was the time he had his fight with Uzumaki Naruto, and Natsumi listened with rapture and awe when she realized that Naruto had been the key figure in changing Gaara's ways. Thanks to Naruto, Gaara was able to see that he had surrendered to his difficult circumstances too easily. He started to perceive strength as something to seek to protect his friends, not only to protect himself. He tells Natsumi that this is when he started to emulate Naruto instead, moving away from "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall," improving his relationship with Temari and Kankuro, and aiming to be Kazekage. He wanted to feel important to someone, and he wanted to find something that he was willing to give his life to protect.

He started to forgive instead of hold grudges. He forgave his father for trying to assassinate him as he was only trying to protect the village. As the Kazekage, Gaara had gained a new purpose in life by serving his village and hoping to reform the shinobi world.

When he fought his father in the Fourth Shinobi War, he tells her every detail of that fight, including what his father told him and what Gaara felt – the feeling of knowing that his mother and uncle did indeed love him was more overwhelming than he had realized. But, Gaara was able to start healing, knowing that the void within him of not having a parent's love had been filled because of his father's words.

From there, he admitted that he was finally able to allow himself to feel things he had never allowed himself to feel. He was allowing himself to indulge in things like spending time with family, hanging out with friends, and appreciate the adoration from the villagers. He felt like he never deserved to feel such niceties and pleasures, but to know that he had been loved like any other normal person, Gaara was able to move forward toward a better life.

When Gaara was done telling his story, the sun was already starting to set on the horizon.

Natsumi took both of Gaara's hands in hers, caressing them between her fingers. Her gaze held that same warmth that Gaara was so familiar with yet always wanted to feel. "Thank you, Gaara, for telling me. It means… a lot to me that you shared yourself with me."

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek. "Does it… change how you feel for me?"

Natsumi caught his eye, and he was genuinely nervous that sharing that part of him would change how she saw him. She paused for a minute, thinking over her next few words. "It does."

Horrorstruck, Gaara felt a sudden pang in his chest, and he had the impulse to run out of that office. He knew that no one would want to be with the monster that he was. He had hoped… that she would be different…

Sensing the growing apprehension, Natsumi slipped her hands out of Gaara's, and she repositioned herself to the seat adjacent to him. She reached her hands up to caress his cheeks, making him turn to her. All the doubt and heartache he felt immediately dispersed when he gazed back into her loving eyes and saw the eye-reaching smile of hers.

"My feelings have changed in that I love you even more now." Natsumi left a tender kiss on his forehead before leaning her own against his. "Oh, Gaara… Your past has shaped who you are now. Everything you've ever done, every person you've ever encountered, and every decision you've ever made has led to the person you are now." Her hands slid from his face, running along the length of his neck, and reaching to rest on his chest. Gaara relished in her warm contact, breathing in her deep jasmine scent, and never breaking eye-contact with her. "I'm so sorry for the heartache that you had to go through, and I wish I could've been there for you. But," Gaara felt her move even closer to him, repositioning her legs to around him so that she was practically in his lap, "I truly believe that my path has been blessed, because it led me to you."

With that said, Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him forward into a gentle hug.

Gaara stiffens under this new contact, making Natsumi hold tighter. His reaction makes Natsumi remember the little redheaded boy from her memories, who simply wanted to be accepted and loved.

"Gaara… Has no one ever hugged you before?" Natsumi inquires quietly, resting her chin over his shoulder.

Gaara shakes his head.

"This is a hug," Natsumi began to explain, trying to make her voice soft and not wrought with sympathy. "A hug can be shared between family, between friends, between lovers, and even between strangers. Sometimes, someone might give a hug when they want to show affection, or someone might need a hug when they're feeling sad. It's a sign of compassion."

Slowly and gradually, she feels Gaara relax in her hold, and this sense of peace rolls off his body.

She pecks the side of his neck. "You can hold me, too…" Natsumi coos to him, beginning to run her fingers through his red locks in a calming gesture.

Hesitantly, Gaara raises his hands, brushing past her waist, and moving them behind her back. He, too, rests his chin on top of her shoulder, and she can feel him relaxing against her. They stay like that for a while, simply enjoying the warmth the hug radiated between them, and loving the ability to be this close to each other.

Natsumi couldn't believe this man in her arms went through his entire life without feeling such a simple sign of affection. Natsumi gained a new resolve, wanting to show Gaara the kindness, tenderness and compassion that he so deserved.

"If you will have me," Natsumi starts to say, feeling herself tighten her hold on him, worried he may break away from her at her next words, "I promise to show and teach you everything I know about love."

Gaara subconsciously holds her stronger against his body.


	9. The One Where Gaara & Natsumi Do It

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

The One Where Gaara and Natsumi… You Know

* * *

The weeks passed and the budding relationship between Gaara and Natsumi continued to grow.

Natsumi had fully recovered from her wounds and was back in the office, performing her assistant duties like she had done before. She fell into her normal routine with Gaara, happy that she was able to come back to work; some would even say she had more of a spring in her step and was more content nowadays.

Similarly, Gaara seemed more approachable. Still not much of a talker, as that was his nature, but shinobi have commented that he seems more at ease when they came in to see him. Temari and Kankuro had noticed a considerable change in Gaara ever since he started dating Natsumi. The Council had even stopped badgering him about marriage, wanting to see this relationship unfold.

Gaara and Natsumi's relationship was the talk of the village for the last couple of weeks. There were many bachelorettes that were disappointed – some even outright backlash jealous – but a vast majority of the village were reveling in the happiness that their Kazekage had found someone to love. A few shinobi – like Temari and Kankuro – knew it was only a matter of time before the Kazekage and the assistant started dating; with the amount of time they spent together over the last five years, they wondered why it didn't happen any sooner.

Ino was right, Natsumi had once mused, thinking back to the blonde Konoha kunoichi's words. Being in constant company with Gaara due to her assistant duties made her feel like she was spending all her time possible with him, and he with her. They didn't need to go out on romantic dinners because spending time with their routine dinners with Temari and Kankuro was enough for them. To them, their dedication and passion to serve their village was shared between them, and having to work with each other every day to ensure the success of Sunagakure was all they needed.

Natsumi was overwhelmed with the amount of support they were receiving from shinobi and the civilians for their relationship. She was sure that she would be considered incompetent, un-professional, and even litigious. Temari dismissed her disbelief, arguing that maybe if everyone found out about the little black notebook she kept for two years, then maybe their opinion of her would've changed.

When this thought crossed her mind, Natsumi was in the middle of preparing Gaara's morning tea. She was placing the little dish with his tea mixed with honey on his desk when she realized that she hadn't seen her little black notebook since before the attack. She patted the little shinobi pouch donned on her thigh, but she already knew the notebook wasn't in there. She remembered Gaara saying he had read it when she was in the hospital, but where was it now?

She was brought out of her thoughts by arms wrapping around her waist.

She felt the familiar warmth envelope her, and she turned around in Gaara's arms to meet his teal irises.

"Good morning to you, too, Gaara," Natsumi greeted with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him to a hug.

He returned it quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

Well, maybe their routine changed slightly. Gaara was becoming more comfortable with the affectionate gestures, becoming bolder to initiate them with her when they were alone. He wasn't afraid to make sure he got at least one kiss from her every day.

Gaara separated from the hug only enough so that he could fit his lips against hers in a swift kiss. Her smile filtered through the kiss, and she kissed back just as eagerly and tenderly as he was doing.

She knew he would be such a great kisser… Even several weeks later, his kisses still left her weak in the knees, her stomach aflutter, and her head feel lightheaded.

As their lips moved against each other, Natsumi slid her hands up the redhead's neck, her fingers playing with the wisps of red hair at the base of his neck. She felt his hands lower itself to her hips, thumbing the bone of her hips softly, sending pleasant tingles down her spine.

The topic of love-making hadn't come up since that day in the hospital. Like Temari had told him, things would fall into place. Natsumi had reassured him that whenever it happens, she would guide him to ensure it was a pleasurable experience for them both, encouraging him that she did not care about his knowledge in the subject or lack thereof. Kankuro had urged him to simply follow his instincts.

Now, Gaara's instincts were taking control of his body. He had been holding back, allowing Natsumi to heal and get back into her routine. But, he felt himself no longer able to control his hands. His nimble fingers moved toward her back, caressing the alluring curvature of her lower spine. Remembering the kiss they shared when she was still sleeping in the hospital, Gaara deepened the kiss between them, pulling her body flush against his.

The action made Natsumi gasp in surprise, her lips parting enough for Gaara to boldly slip his tongue past into her warm moist mouth. Again, the desire to taste every part of her grew as his tongue ran along each crevice of her cavern before encountering her own tongue and rubbing against it. Her breathing turned into soft pants as her tongue desperately tried to keep up with his own dominating appendage. She tried to change tactics, and she suckled on his tongue gently, sending shudders throughout his body at the contact. Her fingers were now tangling themselves within his hair, and he couldn't bite back a groan from escaping his mouth.

He wanted to feel every part of her. He wanted to taste every part her. He wanted to hear every sound out of her mouth. He wanted more.

He stepped forward, pushing her back toward his desk, and she stumbled backwards, trying to follow him. As soon as she came in contact with the wooden edge of the desk, she was dazed when Gaara moved his hands to her rear and easily lifted her onto his desk.

"G-Gaara-!" Natsumi began but was quickly cut off by Gaara beginning to attack her neck with a flurry of kissing, suckling, and nibbling at her skin. A very loud moan slipped past her lips when his tongue landed on the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

That was the noise he wanted to hear again. He could feel his groin muscles tensing at the erotic sound and his desire grew to hear more, to feel more, to taste more.

He nestled himself in between her parted legs, moving his hands along the lengths of her exposed thighs, earning a softer moan this time from her.

It was hard for Natsumi think, haze clouding her vision and thoughts, her focus on the feather touches of his mouth on her neck and the lithe movement of his hands on her legs.

Her hands lowered from his locks down to his chest, rubbing at his muscles through his Kazekage robes. All reason leaving her mind, her fingers found the tie holding up his robes. Her hands held onto the ties of his robes, but they did not move, her grip faltering.

As if sensing her hesitation, Gaara stopped his ministrations, moving his hands back to her hips, and he moved his gaze back to her own. His eyes examined the dark shade of red tinted on her cheeks and her breathing still erratic. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, the adrenaline causing him to go into a slight high. But, her eyes are what made him still, the uncertainty exposed in her pupils.

"Gaara… Is this what you want?" Natsumi tentatively inquired, moving one of her hands to caress his cheeks. "I don't want you to feel pressured because of my journal…"

Gaara took in a deep breath, inhaling her jasmine scent, and he closed his eyes, taking a moment to appreciate her scent and touch. "You promised me…" He started, raising his gaze to hers again, "That you would show and teach me everything about love." Never breaking eye contact, he leaned his forehead against hers, increasing the tint on her cheeks. "I will not let myself regret not being able to share this experience with you. I'm ready to learn how to please you."

Natsumi took a shaky intake of breath, thankful that she was sitting on the desk as her legs would begin to quiver at the lust-filled look that Gaara was looking at her with – it was the same look she always imagined when writing her short explicit excerpts starring him. But, her heart increased because of the intensity of love shone behind those teal irises of his, and she couldn't help but shiver at the perverted thoughts entering her mind.

"Okay…" Natsumi's voice slightly trembled as she thought over her next set of actions. "Before I teach you anything about how to please me, I will need to show you how I can please you first."

Gaara's eyes widened for a second, nonexistent eyebrows raised high in interest. There was an intense heat radiating in his eyes, and desire rolled off him in waves. He was not expecting her response, and he seemed unsure for a moment.

Natsumi slowly pushed against him, removing herself from the desk, and she took his hand in hers to guide him to his chair. When he continues to stare at her confused at her intentions, she has him sit down. "I do not think you will truly understand what pleasure I seek until I show you one of the pleasures you could enjoy from love-making."

He remains silent, watching her, as she gets down on her knees before him.

"You may recall me doing this to you in a few excerpts from my journal…" Natsumi begins to say as she raises shaky hands to his robes, lifting them to the waistband of his crimson trousers. She is nervous and terrified of displeasing him, but she fights through the nerves as she can already see the noticeable bulge within the fabric. The blush on her cheeks deepen. She gently unbuttons and pulls the zipper down from his trouser. She fumbles with the cloth of his black boxers, briefly glancing up to Gaara's expression.

He's sporting his own blush on his cheeks, curiosity and desire still within his irises. When she looks up at him, she doesn't realize that her eyes are showcasing the same lust – albeit slight hesitancy – which subconsciously causes his groin muscles to twitch and stiffen considerably.

Returning her attention back to his boxers, Natsumi is able to free the bulge, and she marvels at the sight of his hardened lengthy member springing out.

She couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth as she gaped at him. "Wow, Gaara… you're much bigger than I thought you'd be…"

"Is… Is that bad?"

Natsumi snaps her attention back up to him, shaking her head, "N-No, of course not, Gaara. Many women would desire and enjoy your size."

When he is comforted by her answer, she turns back to his awaiting member, and the nerves return to her. Following the advice that Kankuro and Temari had given Gaara, she let her instincts take over. She grasped his erection with her hand, giving a few experimental strokes.

Gaara jerked slightly at the contact, electrical signals spiraling along his spinal column. His groin muscles were tensing considerably, and the muscles in his abdomen tightened.

She continued moving her hands up and down, increasing her pace gradually. When she noticed pre-cum beginning to leak out from the tip, she leaned forward to lick it off.

Immediately, Gaara stiffened, releasing a soft hiss. He gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

His mind briefly flickers to the couple of excerpts she had written doing this same action to him, but she did not describe the kinds of sensations and feelings that would ignite within him. Pleasurable shudders shook his entire body with every movement of her body, and it was very difficult for him to think of anything else. This feeling was so foreign to him yet he wouldn't move to stop it.

Feeling confident, Natsumi opened her mouth and enveloped her lips over the head of his member. She swirled her tongue over the tip, sucking very gently over the skin.

Gaara leaned forward slightly, feeling an intensity building within his core, and he reached his hand out through the tresses of her silky blonde hair to place itself at the back of her head. "Natsumi…" He gritted out through his teeth.

Her eyes trailed up to glimpse up at Gaara's face as she opened her mouth wider to take him in deeper in her mouth. Her hand lowered itself to the part of his member that her mouth couldn't fit, and she sucked on what she could, continuing to swirl and flick her tongue along the length of his erection.

Gaara was now panting, feeling the tightening in his abdomen becoming so strong that he didn't realize he was pushing her head further against his appendage. He had never felt this feeling ever before; it was such a heavenly and sinful experience, feeling her mouth on such a delicate part of his body. Was this the pleasure she mentioned? Could he make her feel like this, too? He briefly peeked his eyes open, and his eyes immediately locked upon her own chocolate brown eyes, looking up at him as if asking him if she was doing it correctly. The act of wanting to pleasure him simply to make him feel good sent him into a mad swirl of desire, lust, and fulfillment.

The pressure within him was about to reach its peak. As if knowing this, Natsumi started to pick up her pace, bobbing her head up and down upon his member faster, and pumping harder with her hand.

Gaara groaned loudly, hissing out in a harsh whisper, "Natsumi…!"

Muffled voices could suddenly be heard outside the Kazekage's office door, causing Gaara to freeze and Natsumi to stop mid-suck. The voices sounded distant but soon came closer and closer. Gaara and Natsumi realized that it was still the morning, they were in the Kazekage's office, and the door was unlocked.

Knocking came hammering at the door. "Gaara! We're coming in!" The two recognized the voice of Kankuro.

Both Gaara's and Natsumi's eyes flew wide open in alarm, and they briefly made eye contact before making quick decisions when the door swung open.

"I'm just saying, we should go to that All-You-Can-Eat BBQ place before you go to Konoha tomorrow," Kankuro said, entering the room.

Temari followed in after him, looking annoyed with her hands on her hips. "And I'm just saying that we go there too much."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Are you worried that you're gaining weight? Because I don't think Shikamaru would care about that."

A vein popped on Temari's forehead but a blush appeared on her cheeks. "That's not it!"

"Sure," Kankuro dismissed lightheartedly, turning his attention to the Kazekage's desk. "Come on, Gaara; doesn't All-You-Can-Eat BBQ sound good for dinner tonight?"

Temari and Kankuro turned to their younger brother. They both raised an eyebrow, perplexed, at Gaara's slightly reddened cheeks and his tousled hair. He was leaning forward slightly on his desk, forming a bridge with his hands over his features, looking very perturbed.

"Something wrong, Gaara?" Temari asked tentatively.

"No." Gaara said curtly. "Is that all you came in here for? To ask me where we're going for dinner?" There was a slight gruff – slightly out of breath – tone to his voice that Temari and Kankuro immediately picked up on.

"Well, sort of…" Kankuro said slowly, puzzled at Gaara's behavior. "Wanted to drop by and say 'hi' since you left so early in the morning. Wondered if something was going on…"

Gaara tried to take a deep breath to calm down, trying to maintain a cool composure, and look relatively normal. "I'm fine. I don't care where we go tonight."

Temari looked around the room. "Where's Natsumi? I didn't see her at her desk this morning."

"I sent her to the aviary," Gaara responded.

"Informing the Hokage that I'll be arriving soon to help with preparations for the upcoming Chunin Exam?" Temari inquired to which Gaara nodded his head.

"Isn't the Hokage using that new e-mail system now?" Kankuro mentioned, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You know Gaara doesn't like to use it, Kankuro," Temari reprimanded, turning to the puppeteer.

Kankuro cocked his head. "Why not? It's the new thing now. Way faster than the aviary."

"Yeah, but remember? Gaara said…"

The two went into a discussion about the new electronic mailing system, causing Gaara's annoyance to increase.

He could feel the air against his un-cared for member, still free from the confinements of his trousers, hidden away under his desk. There was not enough time to shove it back into his boxers and trousers before his siblings came in. His eye twitched as his siblings transitioned their discussion into the new technology nowadays and questioning how Temari's been in contact with Shikamaru – to which Temari blusteringly replies that it wasn't any of Kankuro's business. Gaara desperately wished they would leave so he could continue doing… non-office activities.

Sensing his annoyance, a delicate hand slid up his left leg, making him jerk suddenly.

Temari and Kankuro were too engrossed in their conversation to notice.

Gaara tried to play it off, calming his pumping heart by breathing deeply. He closed his eyes trying not to reveal the intensity he was feeling as the hand on his leg trailed upward. He couldn't believe her bold move, but he was unable to stop her without alerting her location to his siblings – so, he attempted to remain silent.

Tucked deep under his desk, away from peeking eyes, was Natsumi, kneeling between Gaara's legs. Her hand finally landed on his twitching member, grasping it within her soft fingers, and she began pumping it in a slow pace.

His groin muscles twitched again, and his abdominal muscles started tightening. His breathing increased, and he hung his head on the bridge of his hands to hide his face. The voices of the arguing Temari and Kankuro faded behind him as all he could feel was the sensational touches of Natsumi upon his crotch.

The blonde girl underneath took him once again in her mouth, enveloping his member within the warmth of her moist cavern. She resumed her performance of her tongue and mouth, sucking, licking, flicking and nipping at the delicate skin of his hardening erection. She didn't know where this sense of boldness came from, but the need to continue pleasuring her love overpowered her common sense, and feeling daring, she used her other hand to fondle the testicles still imprisoned by his tight boxers.

The extra attention to his privates made him take a sharp intake of breath, and the heat increased within his core.

"Ugh, I'm tired of you teasing me about Shikamaru. This discussion is over," Temari retorted shortly, turning her attention back to Gaara. Her eyes resumed their earlier confusion when she noticed the position her youngest brother was in. "Gaara? Are you okay?"

His head snapped up when he realized his siblings were looking at him. "I'm fine," he snapped roughly, coughing slightly to clear his throat when he realized he sounded off.

"What is up with you?" Kankuro questioned, stepping forward toward his desk. "You've been acting weird since we've got here." He eyed the filled up tea cup sitting on the redhead's desk. "Have you not started drinking Natsumi's tea yet? Maybe that's why you're cranky."

"It's nothing," Gaara said quickly, catching Kankuro's eye, resulting in his brother to stop a few feet away from his desk. "If you're both done arguing, I have work to get back to."

"What work?" Kankuro glanced around the desk. "Natsumi didn't even give you a stack of paperwork yet… Which reminds me," the puppeteer looks to the clock on the wall, "shouldn't Natsumi be coming back by now? The aviary isn't that far from here."

Gaara wasn't able to think clearly with the pleasure being done upon his member. The pressure within him was growing again, and Natsumi was beginning to increase her pace now, sucking harder and her hot slippery tongue swirling around his sensitive skin zealously. The words were caught in his throat, and he was starting to hold his breath to hold back his face from revealing how he was truly feeling at the moment.

He was saved from having to say anything more when there was another knock on the door, and Baki was entering the room from the opened door.

"Kazekage-sama," he greeted curtly with a brief bow. He offered a quick nod in Temari and Kankuro's direction in greeting before turning back to Gaara. "The Council would like to meet with you this morning."

With great effort, Gaara looked up to Baki with a steady gaze and brusquely replied, "I will be there in a minute."

Baki nodded and left the room.

Temari looked between the door and Gaara. "I guess we'll see you later, Gaara."

"Yeah, we'll come get you and Natsumi at the end of the day," Kankuro added, slightly concerned at Gaara's odd behavior.

Gaara nodded urgently, attempting to move things around his desk, seemingly looking like he was about to take off.

Temari briefly met eyes with Kankuro before they both left.

As soon as the door clicked close, Gaara finally let loose.

Natsumi was now bobbing her head up and down at an almost-neck breaking pace, her hands were roughly but fondly caring for his scrotum, and her mouth was sucking so hard against him that he was starting to see white spots behind his closed eyes. His fingers were digging so brutally against the skin of his palm but the pain seemed non-existent. His pleasure levels were reaching peaks so high that all he cared about was the rigorous pumping of her hands, the fierce movement of her tongue, and the caressing of her other hand on his scrotum; he prayed she wouldn't stop as the multitude of sensations were sending him over the edge.

Within a couple seconds, his core tightened immensely, and his groin muscles started to twitch violently. He released all the pressure, groaning loudly against his desk, exploding hot thick white liquid into Natsumi's expecting mouth.

Despite knowing what was going to happen, she moaned in surprise, and the movement caused more to twitch out of his member and trickle down the corners of her lips. She attempted to swallow every last bit of him, gradually decreasing her hand movement on his slowly limping appendage.

After several moments, the twitching had ceased, and Natsumi removed her mouth from him. Gaara moved backwards in his chair, looking down at her.

"You are… very bold." He said lightly, looking spent.

He reached a hand out to help her out from under the desk, and Natsumi took it shyly. "Did it feel good though?" She couldn't help but ask, even though he had just cum into her mouth.

"Good?" Gaara repeated, dazed. He pulled the girl onto his lap – her narrowly missing his limp member – and gave her a toe-tingling kiss. "That was amazing. Thank you." He told her breathlessly, leaning his forehead against hers lovingly. He took a deep breath of her jasmine scent mixed in with the exotic smell of her sweat and his semen, making him feel completely aroused again.

"I aim to please," Natsumi softly chimed, pecking his forehead. "You have a meeting to get to…"

Gaara took in another deep breath to calm his pumping heart. He turned his gaze upward to hers, giving her another fleeting but passionate kiss. "We will continue this later."

"I'll be waiting," she told him with a seductive smile.

He liked her smile. He hoped to see that same smile when he returned. He couldn't wait to resume this activity after the meeting.

* * *

Unfortunately, they were not able to continue their activities when Gaara returned from his meeting with the Council.

The meeting with the Council comprised of several reports of the renovation efforts of Suna Hospital, the Ninja Academy, and the village barrier wall that had started at the beginning of the year in response to post-war efforts. Elder Ebizo had slyly interjected how Gaara's relationship with his assistant was, implying if a marriage was in the foreseeable future, to which Gaara responded that was still needing to be discussed with Natsumi. They continued to urge him to not dally for too long as the need for an heir was still a high priority on their list.

When Gaara had returned to his office a little restless at the prospect of discussing marriage with Natsumi, he realized there was a large pile of paperwork waiting for him at his desk. With a new cup of hot steaming tea on his desk, Natsumi had notified him that it seemed it was going to be a busy day. She had pecked his "love" scar, assuring him that they would continue when they had time, to which made Gaara even more restless.

But, she had been right. The day was booked up with mission reports, distribution of missions, and most of all, paperwork.

In the early afternoon, Natsumi gently knocked on Gaara's door, holding a bento in her hand.

"Gaara, I brought your lunch," she informed him as she entered his office.

She found him at his desk, the pile of paperwork had reduced somewhat but was still threatening to topple over on his desk. However, instead of reviewing through the paperwork, Gaara was thumbing through the pages of a familiar little black notebook.

"Ah," Natsumi called out, pointing at the book, "you had it this whole time!"

His teal irises looked up at her with slight amusement at her reaction. "I believe I informed you that I had read it."

"Yes, you did, but you didn't tell me you still had it." Natsumi reasoned, placing the bento box on his desk. "I didn't think you'd be using your lunch break to read through it."

"After this morning," Gaara turned his gaze back to the pages, his eyes scanning over the written words, he continued, "I felt compelled to review what exactly would pleasure you."

"Mm," Natsumi hummed pleasantly, moving over to behind him. A smile graced her lips, and she raised her hands to his shoulders, massaging the muscles tenderly under her fingers. "Have you found anything helpful?"

"I have," Gaara said after a moment, relishing in the work of her deft fingers upon his stiff muscles.

She massaged his shoulders caringly for several minutes before she ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest until her chest was resting against the back of his chair, and her cheek touched his. "And what have you found?"

Gaara leaned fondly against her cheek, loving the way her hands felt on his chest. "You have written a very interesting excerpt about me using my sand on you."

A dark blush formed on Natsumi's face when she realized which excerpt he was talking about. "Oh…" It was a short story that she wrote long ago, with the setting of the office, and she had seduced him into a rendezvous. But, they had been interrupted by his siblings; so, Gaara had taken matters into his own hands – or sand.

All of a sudden, Natsumi heard a slight hissing sound. The hissing sound gradually became louder, and she felt a rough silky texture running over her feet and rising up her pale legs. Her eyes widened when she looked down to find Gaara's sand climbing further up her legs and up her pale pink dress.

"Wha-What are you doing, Gaara?" She hissed in alarm at him, standing up to move away. But, her feet were being gripped by a trail of chakra-infused sand, trapping her feet to the ground.

Nonchalantly, Gaara used his finger to guide his reading on the page, not turning his head toward the flustering Natsumi behind him. "I believe this is what Kankuro would call 'payback' for what you've done to me earlier."

Natsumi's eyes widened into saucers at the implication of his words. "B-But, Gaara-!" At this point, the sand had reached a point where it broke off into two directions under her dress: a part of the sand flew upward to her chest while the other settled itself along the small fabric of her smalls. The sand left a rough silkiness on her skin, making her quiver with excitement when the sand was nearing her pleasure points. His sand caressed each curve of her body, swelling over her hips, across her belly and back, and finally upon her chest. A faint pink blush appears on Natsumi's features at the intimate attention, and she is very still, almost afraid any movement would make the sand retreat from her.

Her focus is on the sand gently embracing her breasts under the cloth of her sports bra before finding the pink budding peaks. Shorts pants were leaving her mouth now, and she could feel her stomach fluttering and something wet leaking on her underwear. She peeks her eyes open, not even realizing that she had shut them tight to revel in the touching sensations of the sand, and she sees her redheaded lover had turned around in his chair, studying her body's reaction. His calculating eyes on her made her feel embarrassed, humiliated, hot and aroused.

The sand softly squeezed her breasts together, tweaking slightly at her nipples, causing her to release a breathy moan she had been desperately trying to hold back. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides, trying to hold herself upright despite the trembling in her legs. The sand continued to fondle her breasts from beneath her dress, and she felt the other path of sand trailing along the inner path of her groin muscles. She panted in anticipation, waiting for the rough sandy texture to reach her core.

At last, she felt it. The sand continued fondling her breasts while the sand at her nether region rubbed at her nether lips over the cloth of her underwear, ghosting over the small nub. The caressing touch sent pleasurable waves throughout her body, and she panted much heavier and shallower at this point, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt her legs go weak and almost give out on her, and her hand reached out for Gaara's chair in a desperate attempt to remain standing.

"Ah… so this is what pleases you…" Gaara mused, glancing at the way she was squirming under the touch of his sand. It was exhilarating, knowing that when he normally used his sand for battle, his sand could serve another purpose – to bring pleasure.

"Oh, Gaara…" Natsumi said breathlessly, struggling now to remain standing. "You're such a… tease…"

A smirk found its way to Gaara's lips, and he rested his chin on his knuckles. "That is what you said in your journal as well."

Natsumi huffed at him, clearly vexed evidenced by the intense blushing on her cheeks and the mortification in her eyes, and she raised her gaze to his, saying through her breathy pants, "I also wrote that we would be interrupted by Kankuro and Temari-"

"Natsumi! You're finally in the office, eh?" Kankuro came barging into the room with his triumphant grin. "Maybe you can settle what we'll have for dinner tonight!"

Right on cue – speak of the devil and they shall appear. Natsumi cursed under her breath.

Temari followed in after Kankuro, looking at him with a reproachful look. "Kankuro! You can't just barge into Gaara's office like that; what if he was busy doing something?"

Kankuro gestured in Gaara's direction. "Well, look at him: is he busy?"

Gaara sat at his desk, facing them once again; he looked calm in contrast to Natsumi, who was standing stiffly from behind Gaara's chair, arms tucked in very tightly against her sides.

"Well, I guess he's not busy doing anything," Temari started to say slowly, her eyes moving to Natsumi's form. "But, Natsumi, are you alright? You seem… uncomfortable."

"I'm fine…" Natsumi squeaked out, biting back a particularly loud moan.

This was absolute torture! His sand was still brushing over her nipples, hugging and caressing her breasts from underneath her dress, the lithe movement hidden behind her torso mesh guard. Further south, the rough silkiness sought her clitoris, rubbing against her through the underwear with a delicate roughness that was making her thighs clench so forcefully together in an attempt to calm the bundle of pleasurable nerves vibrating within her core. Her underwear was starting to feel very damp.

Now, she understood what Gaara went through when she did this to him in the morning… talk about a cruel payback.

Kankuro tried to brush off her behavior and questioned, "So, where do you think we should eat tonight? I want to go to the All-You-Can-Eat BBQ, but Temari thinks it'll make her gain weight."

Temari smacks the back of Kankuro's head vexingly. "That is not what I said! I told you we go there too much!"

Rubbing his pained head, the puppeteer looked annoyed in Temari's direction. "Whatever! What do you say, Natsumi?"

"I think…" Natsumi took a shaky breath, swallowing a large gup of saliva. Her thoughts scrambled in her head as she tried to sort through it. Gaara had to hand it to her – she was handling this a lot better than he did in the morning. "I think… we can go to the sushi restaurant… as a… compromise."

Unexpectedly, a high-pitched gasp escaped her lips, and she smacked her hands over her mouth to stop the sounds from coming out of her mouth.

Gaara maintained his cool composure, acting nonchalant, as if Natsumi hadn't reacted the way she did.

But, Temari and Kankuro stared at her in surprise, wondering what made her react that way.

Temari stepped forward in alarm. "Are you okay, Natsumi? What's wrong?"

Gaara's sand had unexpectedly tweaked at Natsumi's clitoris while pulsating against her heat, resulting in Natsumi's gasp of surprise. His movements reduced to caressing her heat instead, allowing her a moment to breathe so she could respond.

Natsumi took a deep breath, shaking her head. "No, no… it's nothing." She tried to show a reassuring smile, "I think I'm just lightheaded because I haven't eaten lunch yet."

"Oh, you guys are taking your lunch break now?" Kankuro mused, looking to the bento on Gaara's desk.

"Yes," Gaara said briskly. "If you two have finally decided on where we're going to dinner this evening, I'd like to have this time to have lunch with Natsumi."

"Alright, Gaara," Kankuro taunted, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I guess it's decided then, sushi for dinner. Sushi has plenty of protein, and fish isn't particularly fatty."

"Sushi sounds good," Temari nodded in agreement. She turned on her heel, heading toward the door. "Alright then, you two. Have fun on your lunch date!"

"Not too much fun!" Kankuro yelled out behind him as he closed the door, bringing the calmness out with him.

As soon as they were out of sight, hands grabbed Gaara's shoulders, swinging him around in the chair to face a very flustered and very aroused Natsumi.

She didn't give him a chance to say anything before she crashed her lips upon his in a passionate and wild kiss. The lip-lock surprised him for a nanosecond, and the sand around her ankles loosened, giving her enough time to move to his lap instead.

He caught her in mid-kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her against him. She flung her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his crimson hair. She moaned against their lip-lock, moving her tongue against his in a frantic battle for dominance.

Gaara held onto her squirming form tight against him, maneuvering his sand to settle itself in between her clenching thighs, and resuming the caressing of her most sensitive area. As his sand continued to knead her breasts from underneath, his sand below rubbed relentlessly against her nether lips and clitoris, sending her into a frenzied rate of panting.

She parted from the passionate kiss, instead burying herself into Gaara's shoulder and clutching onto his robes. Her groin muscles were tensing so much and her stomach was boiling hot – she wasn't able to hold back anymore.

Natsumi was practically screaming now, muffled by Gaara's shoulder, as his sand continued to rub against her intensely now. Her entire body tensed, and in the next second, her body violently shook against Gaara's. She shuddered through her orgasm, releasing everything.

Eventually, her high lessened and her body relaxed; the sand retreated from underneath her dress, leaving a soft hiss behind.

Natsumi groaned mildly, nuzzling her face into Gaara's neck. "Geez, Gaara… that was mean."

Gaara placed a hand on her thigh, caressing the exposed skin. "I would argue that it was meant to be pleasurable."

"It was, Gaara… very much so…" She told him breathlessly, raising her head to give him a soft kiss.

He returned it, relishing in the feeling of her being in his lap, holding her close to him. He glanced down to the skirt of her dress, as if studying the very wet underwear she was wearing. "Do you need to go home and change?"

Natsumi thought for a minute. Then, a sly smile appeared on her lips. "No, I don't think that's necessary."

Gaara arched an eyebrow, bemused. He watched as she got up, maintained eye contact with him, and she slowly began reaching under her dress. "…Natsumi, what are you doing?"

"Well," Natsumi started, slipping her underwear off one side of her leg and then the other, Gaara catching sight of black lace, "we still have many tasks to do, and you have another meeting to get to." She opened Gaara's side drawer, placing the little black notebook that had still been on Gaara's desk in it along with her black lacey underwear. "So, I'll leave it in here."

"Then… what are you going to wear?" Gaara asked, still confused.

Natsumi walked around the desk so that she stood in front of it, working on removing the furoshiki from around the forgotten bento. "Nothing," she sang, the sly smile still on her features.

"Nothing?" Gaara repeated, baffled. "So, you're going to walk around… naked?"

"Mhmm," she chimed, setting up his bento for him on the desk, reorganizing the paperwork upon it.

"Why… Why would you…" Gaara started to say but trailed off, thinking about a naked Natsumi walking around his office. He felt his groin muscles twitch.

She finished preparing his bento for him, revealing a simple fried rice with tamagoyaki, salted salmon, and some veggies. Natsumi flashed a seductive smile in his direction. "I'm showing my love for you." He looks at her incredulous, and she continues, "Whenever we have time at the end of the day, I will be ready for you – just say the word when you want me. Until then, I think I like the idea of you thinking I'll be walking around naked, just for you."

To accompany the disbelief at her words, a dark blush formed over Gaara's cheeks, and his eyes were following her every movement.

Satisfied with his reaction, Natsumi stood up straighter and gathered some of the paperwork she knew he was finished with. "Eat your lunch, Gaara," she bade him, turning on her heel. "You'll need to leave for your meeting very soon." With that, she left with his paperwork, a little seductive sway in her hips that teal irises leered after.

Gaara was deliberating over the idea of missing his meeting. His eyes trailed over to the clock on the wall.

His eyes glanced toward his desk drawer, thinking about the little black notebook and black lacey underwear within it. His groin muscles did another little twitch, and he was aware that his trousers were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Gaara had never eyed Natsumi so much in one day.

He and Kankuro followed after Temari and Natsumi to the sushi restaurant, trailing behind them in their leisure walk.

Natsumi was having a conversation with Temari about Shikamaru and how they were planning to have another date when Temari arrives at Konoha in a couple of days. Natsumi was asking where they planned to go, to which Temari responded she had no idea.

Walking behind Natsumi made Gaara realize how much her waist curved out into her shapely hips and gave way into her rounded rear. With each step that she took, her mid-thigh length faded-pink dress flapped underneath her, rising and falling with the twilight breeze. It wasn't quite chilly enough for her and Temari to don on the Suna robes for warmth just yet, so Natsumi was carrying hers in her arms. He was staring so intently at her rear, wondering if the breeze would blow her dress high enough for him to get a small glimpse of her supple bottom…

Ever since she had left her underwear in his drawer, he had spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about her exposed rear walking around in his office and sitting at her desk. Every time she walked in the room to gather more of his paperwork or to do a task for him, his eyes always drifted to the skirt of her dress, wondering if she was still bare.

Now he understood why she might've written about him the way she did in her journal. He felt like a predator eyeing his prey, ready to attack at any minute.

"Gaara."

Gaara stopped abruptly in his tracks to find his favorite chocolate brown eyes gazing at him with amusement.

"We're here, Gaara," Natsumi said, gesturing to the restaurant in front of her. She carried a hint of a smirk, as if knowing what Gaara had been thinking about.

"You've been in such deep thought the entire way here, Gaara," Kankuro pondered from his position next to him. "Is something going on?"

Gaara shook his head. "It's nothing. Come."

He moved forward toward the restaurant, catching Natsumi's waist with an arm, and guiding her into the restaurant. She followed without a peep, the smirk still upon her lips.

Temari and Kankuro arched an eyebrow at the intimate – and almost territorial – gesture, looking to each other with bemusement.

"Whatever you say, Gaara…" Kankuro mused, following after the couple with Temari.

As Gaara and Natsumi led the way into the restaurant and waited for the host to lead them to their table, Natsumi could feel Gaara's hand on her waist discreetly lower itself to her lower back, borderline touching the curve of her rear. When the host recognized the Kazekage, she immediately started leading their group to a quieter section of the restaurant. By the time they got to the table, Gaara's hand reluctantly left Natsumi's back as she took her seat and he sat beside her. Temari and Kankuro took the seats across from them.

Dinner continued as usual, with merriment and laughter. Kankuro spent some time talking about the success of the different shinobi forces and the implementation of adding medical-nin to platoons. Temari mentioned that this semi-annual Chunin Exams have more applicants than ever before. Natsumi wondered if it was due to the new era of peace that more Genin are becoming confident in their abilities.

Gaara listened with half an ear, eating his sushi absentmindedly. He was astounded by how much his mind was clouded with thoughts of Natsumi's underwear, her blushing face, her erotic moans, and her mouth on him. He had gone throughout his entire life not knowing about this kind of interaction between lovers – this level of affection and desire one could have for another. The fact that it was happening with this woman sitting next to him, his chest swelled with honor, pride and exhilaration.

Natsumi almost jumped in her seat when she felt a hand on her right leg.

She turned a sharp eye in Gaara's direction, but his eyes were focused on Kankuro sitting across from him, who was currently deliberating if more applicants for the Chunin Exams meant hidden talent or arrogant rookies. She watched him closely, but he made no inclination that he noticed her staring at him. The action seemed innocent and affectionate enough, his fingers simply caressing the skin of her thigh. Her suspicion wavering, she turned back to her sushi, raising her chopsticks to take another piece of salmon from her plate, when the hand on her leg slid further up toward her naked core. It wasn't until his hand was underneath the skirt of her dress and his fingers were fringing her nether region when she decided to address it.

Natsumi took a nearby menu in her hand, opening it to cover her face, and she frantically whispered, "Gaara, what are you doing?"

He said nothing, his hand continuing his trek upward, burying his fingers in between her tightly-clenching thighs to gain access.

"Ah, Natsumi! You're ordering another one?" Kankuro exclaimed eagerly, turning the table's attention in her direction.

A blush formed on her cheeks at the sudden attention to her and the attention she was receiving down below. She lowered the menu to meet Kankuro's eye. "Y-Yes, Kankuro? Did you want something as well?"

"I did! When you're done with the menu, I want to look at it again," Kankuro leaned back, arms crossed over his chest in thought. "I can't decide if I want another Sushi Combo A or B this time…"

"I was just seeing if I wanted dessert," Natsumi said quietly, folding the menu and handing it to Kankuro. "But, maybe I should wait till after I'm done with my meal."

In the midst of handing the menu over to Kankuro, her thighs had briefly slackened, giving Gaara enough wiggle room for his fingers to snake through and come in contact with her hot core.

She gasped softly at the contact, glad that Kankuro and Temari were discussing the different Sushi Combos to notice. Natsumi closed her eyes tightly, feeling Gaara's finger lightly graze her nether lips curiously. His fingers were cold against her hot core, and it left tingly waves against her skin.

She chanced a glance in her love's direction when she was met with a fervent expression. Gaara was gazing back at her with the same desire and lust he carried for her earlier in the morning, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"I want you."

He uttered out those three words so softly for only her ears, but the husky undertone made her wet with desire.

She could feel herself grow damp, and his fingers touched her leaking desire. His eyes trailed down to where his hand was, interest showing in his eyes at what he was feeling. His fingers rubbed harder against her, eliciting more fluids to drip out of her, and she subconsciously opened her legs wider, allowing him to feel more of her.

Gaara readily sought for her entrance, her wetness easily guiding him to her opening. He ran his middle finger gently along from her clitoris down the length of her lips to reach her awaiting hole. He found the source of her wetness, the pad of his fingertips gingerly prodding the opening. Feeling his strong curious finger stroke her so gently, Natsumi couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath in anticipation.

Her burning cheeks showed a darker red color, and her breathing was becoming shallower.

"Natsumi, are you okay?"

The blonde assistant snapped her head up to Temari.

Temari stared at her with concern. "Your face is all red. Are you getting a fever?"

Before she could respond, Gaara had used his free hand to reach over and check her forehead. After several moments, he deducted, "You do seem a bit warm. Would you like me to take you home?"

Natsumi did not miss the glint in his eyes. She flushed comprehending his intentions. "Oh, sure… Hopefully I'm not coming down with something…"

Gaara's hand finally left her inner core, and he stood up to assist her out of the chair. Natsumi stood up slowly, feeling the sudden change in position give way to more of her wetness trickling from her heat. She prayed to god that Temari and Kankuro wouldn't see fluids dripping down between her thighs as she walked away from their table.

"Feel better!" Kankuro called out after them.

Gaara caught her hand, leading her out of the restaurant. He seemed calm, guiding them through the tables and out the door. She tried to keep with his pace, anxious and excited.

The minute they stepped out of the restaurant, Gaara wrapped his arms around her. She heard the hiss of his sand swirling around them, and she felt her feet lift off the ground, being transported somewhere else. She clutched onto his robes, closing her eyes shut, until she was back on the ground.

She could feel the Suna breeze caressing her features, but the shudder that ran through her body was because of the gaze Gaara held for her when she looked up at him. She could feel the desire rolling off him but what made her weak in the knees was the amount of passion she could see his in his teal eyes. What made her hold fondness for her Kazekage was the touch of uncertainty behind his irises that he tried to mask, but she could pick up on those nervous thoughts that this was happening – they were here, together, steps away from her apartment, about to take part in activities that he had never dreamed of ever doing with someone.

Her fingers tenderly interlaced with his, and she offered him a look of reassurance as she pulled him into the apartment complex. She led him up the stairs to the third floor, down the hallway, and made a right before they reached the third door on their left.

Gaara watched with apprehension as Natsumi reached into her mesh torso guard, pulling a set of keys from within, and unlocking the door to her apartment. He stood there as she entered, removing her shoes in the mud area before she turned around to face him.

He looked uncertain, his feet beyond the boundary of her front door.

Seeing his hesitancy, Natsumi smiled fondly, and she held her hand out to him.

"Come in, Gaara," she requested of him, her voice slightly trembling at the prospect that the man she had fallen in love with will be in her home.

Gaara had never been in another's apartment. The opportunity had never come up. It had just occurred to him that he would be seeing the sanctuary of his assistant's home, a place where he had always known she lived but had never ventured in. This was an entirely new world he would be introduced to, and he did not know what to expect.

Cautiously, he took her hand and allowed her to lead him inside, closing the door behind him.

When he removed his sandals, Natsumi had already moved toward the kitchen area, preparing some tea for her guest.

Gaara stepped onto the wooden floor with his barefeet, taking a moment to look at his surroundings.

It was a very small studio apartment, the single bed squeezed into the corner, accompanied by a bookshelf and end table. He recognized some of the books on the bookshelf to be shinobi training books. At the other corner of the room was a modest dresser. Upon leaving the mud area, Gaara is immediately introduced into the kitchen area, complete with a couple of kitchen counters and her fridge as well as a small coffee/dining table at the center of the room, surrounded by seat cushions. Off to the side was a slightly ajar door, which Gaara realized led to the restroom. There was one window in the room, located just above her bed, and he could see the Kazekage Tower through it. The entire apartment oozed simplicity and charm.

"It's not much…" Natsumi said, setting a set of tea cups on the coffee table. She glanced around the room with a content smile, "But, I've had it since I was in ANBU Corps. I'd like to say I'm a fairly simple and practical person. I've never thought of moving out…"

"It suits you," Gaara wondered aloud.

"Thank you," Natsumi responded, flashing a grin up at him. She noticed that he had approached her form, moving a hand to around her waist.

It was like electricity running along her spine at the touch. He brought her closer to him, moving on instinct and wrapping his arm around her waist. She couldn't help but blush at the intimate gesture, moving her gaze to meet his.

Gingerly, she moved her arms to around his neck. "Would you like some tea?"

Gaara glanced to the tea cups and to the tea kettle on the stove. He always loved Natsumi's tea, but at the moment, there was something else he wanted to taste.

Instead of answering, he lowered his lips to hers in a chaste but passionate kiss. Just like before, the kiss sent tingles down her spine and made her knees buckle.

Natsumi took the hint. She parted from the kiss and leaned her forehead to his. "We can have tea later." Her eyes glanced to the ajar door behind him, and a glint sparkled in her eye. "Let's take a shower first."

Teal eyes widened in disbelief. "Together?"

This time, Natsumi's smile transformed into a mischievous one, and she raised her hands to pull at his Kazekage robes. "Don't be shy now, Gaara…" She teased but her own cheeks were flushed, "We've already exposed ourselves enough to warrant taking a shower together."

"I'm not shy," he retorts at once, his heart quickening at her hands brushing against his shoulders as she continued to remove his robes. "I was… surprised."

"Yes, yes," Natsumi cooed at him, finished removing his robes and hanging them up gently on the rack hanging on her front door. "Come, Gaara. I will teach you another way to show love."

Intrigued, Gaara followed after her into the small restroom, locating the small shower-tub in the corner.

She turned on the water to a favorable temperature before she moved to face Gaara.

Moment of truth, she told herself.

Natsumi began removing her socks and torso mesh guard, maintaining her steady gaze with Gaara's teal ones. Her cheeks flared a bright red, but she willed herself to keep going. Tossing those articles aside, she reached for the bottom of her dress, and she pulled upward.

Gaara's own pale cheeks flushed at the sight of Natsumi undressing for him. Once she had removed her faded pink battle dress, his eyes instantly fell onto her chest, her breasts held up by the black sports bra she wore. He stared intently at her chest as she moved to remove her sports bra as well. He was reminded of the time they were in Konoha for Naruto and Hinata's wedding – the image of her on top of him with only a bathrobe barely covering her body made his heart pump faster and his breathing to slacken in anticipation. Her sports bra was gone, and the redness and heat in his cheeks increased tenfold.

She had moderate-sized breasts, and he recalled feeling them through her sports bra with his sand just a couple hours ago. His eyes trailed lower to her female core, finally confirming with his own eyes that she had indeed not been wearing underwear since the early afternoon.

He felt glued to the floor, unable to move, as he gawked at the beautiful sight of Natsumi standing in all her bare glory before him.

The steam started to filter out from the shower behind her, and Natsumi moved toward Gaara, gently taking his face into her trembling hands.

"Do you like what you see?"

Gaara's throat felt like a desert, hot and sticky saliva caught in his mouth. He nodded eagerly at her, attempting to swallow a particularly large gulp down his throat.

"I'm glad…" She chimed in delight, moving her gaze to Gaara's clothing. "May I help you with your clothes?"

Normally, he would've said he'll do it. But, due to the mild shock and enthrallment of Natsumi undressing him, he nodded in approval.

First, she started with the brown belt holding up his small sand gourd, placing them carefully on the floor to the side. Her fingertips brushed against the skin of his abdomen as she pulled off his crimson long-sleeved shirt, marveling at the already amazing sight before her. She knew Gaara was handsome, but shirtless, she felt her knees go weak once again. His perfectly chiseled and lean stomach always hidden away by his robes gave way into the equally perfect V lines that were peaking above his trousers. Her fingers glide from his neck, making a path over his perfectly outlined collarbone, over his perfectly strong chest, and over his perfectly lean abs.

Gaara was waiting in anticipation – he felt like she was undressing him agonizingly slow on purpose. Everywhere her fingers touched, his skin felt hot. As soon as she started unbuttoning his trousers, he felt her lips brush faintly over the pulse point on his neck, making him inhale deeply through his nostrils at the touch. He could practically feel the budding peaks of her chest skimming at his chest. He could feel his trousers becoming loose but his underwear was starting to become uncomfortably restricting.

When he looked down, he realized the reason it was uncomfortable was due to the hardening bulge that his boxers were hardly hiding.

He looked up at her guiltily, but she dispelled his guilt when she bent down to meet eye level with the bulge. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, she pulled down on his underwear, freeing his limp but gradually hardening member. She pooled the boxers at his feet, and when she looked up at him from her position, she didn't realize that it was a very provocative position from Gaara's perspective. His groin muscles twitched at the sight.

Her eyes locked with his own, inciting a fire within his abdomen, and she slowly rose herself to her full height, brushing her breasts against his member, stomach, and chest along the way.

"Get in the shower, Gaara." She hadn't meant to sound demanding, but Gaara became aroused by her fervent tone. She gestured toward the steaming warm shower behind her, pointing to the shower stool within it. Her lips moved to his ear, and she whispered alluringly, "I'll take care of you."

Confused but still intrigued by her suggestive smile, he allowed her to guide him into the shower, and he sat on the stool, a bit vexed but did not question her intentions. The warm water showered him, directly heating his cool skin and promptly relaxing his tense muscles.

He sat there under the gentle beating of the shower water for several moments before he heard the shower door being closed behind him. Slippery smooth hands slid over his back, starting from his shoulders, and tenderly rubbing his upper back. Gaara leaned forward slightly to allow her to reach those lower muscles in his back, and he released a very low-pitched content sigh at her deft hands. She moved her hands in such a way that all his muscles that her fingers touched relaxed instantly and craved for her attention. She moved back and forth over the length of his back, kneading at his strong shoulders, and running along the stretch of his arms and thighs. He tried to prevent himself from reacting too strongly when her hands would inch closer to his groin area. She took her time working on his body, lathering his skin with her scented soap, and running the water over his person. Covertly, she worked her way around his body, maneuvering her own body around until she was in front of him.

At this point, his eyes were closed, allowing him to fully emerge himself to feel her soft and smooth fingers and to smell the comforting jasmine scent he was so familiar with. It did not faze him when she started kneading her fingers into his neck before gradually moving up into his hair, and she transitioned into using her shampoo. She massaged the shampoo into his hair, and she faintly heard a quiet groan escape Gaara's lips, making her grin happily that she was making him feel good.

"This is one way of showing my love for you, Gaara…" Natsumi ran her hands through his locks, creating the foaming bubbles upon his head. "You're always wanting to do things yourself, ensuring others are taken care of. Tonight, it's going to be about taking care of you…"

She continued lathering his crimson hair with the shampoo before rinsing it with the warm steamy water. When she started using the water to rinse through his hair, he used this moment to peek his eyes open, and he was surprised to see the sight of water running down the valley of Natsumi's chest.

Feeling invigorated by her shower-massage, he used this opportunity of her working on his hair to place his hands on her kneeled thighs before him, startling her. The shampoo rinsed out of his hair, Natsumi moved her gaze to meet with Gaara's, and she felt the same desire-filled gaze in his eyes that she had been seeing throughout the day.

"You are beautiful."

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself. But, he did not take them back. He adored the increasing blush forming on her cheeks, and he leaned forward to take her lips with his own, never feeling like he could never get enough of her sensual kisses.

Their lips mingled together in an exotic dance, and it made Gaara aware that he felt an ache in his groin area. Letting instincts take over, he moved his hands over her thighs, delicately dancing his fingers over her stomach before landing on her waist. He guided them into standing positions under the running steamy water, passionately kissing her breath away.

Without realizing it, he had inadvertently shifted her body against the cool tile of the shower, making her gasp in surprise at the cold contact. He took that opportunity to slither his tongue into her mouth, tasting every single part of her, seeking her own slippery wet tongue. Her tongue could barely keep up with his own, and before she knew it, he had parted from the kiss, their tongues connected by a string of saliva.

She panted breathlessly, gazing up at him with astonishment at his vehement nature. "Gaara, I wasn't finished yet…"

He cradled her face in his hands, looking so intensely into her eyes that she felt like she could just melt into the water from his gaze. "You have done more than enough. It is my turn. Please guide me…" He murmured against her, shifting his hands downward to cup her breasts tenderly. His lips kissed along the curve of her neck, heading for the sweet spot he knew about at her shoulder. The minute his lips touched that sweet spot, her hands grasped his arms in an attempt to steady herself from her knees giving out from under her. A particularly loud moan left her lips, heightening Gaara's arousal.

"Mm…" She moaned again when he started to suck on her skin. Her panting became heavier, and she braced herself against the shower tiles on her back. Quietly, she hummed out, "You can use your mouth on my breasts…"

Enthralled on the idea that he could taste another part of her, Gaara moved his attention to her awaiting chest. Her breasts were just as beautiful as she was; they fit so perfectly in his hands, as if they were made for his touch only. He ran his thumbs tentatively across her hardened peaks, earning him a shudder from her body as well as a little squeaky moan. She moved a finger to her teeth, biting lightly on it to prevent herself from being too loud. Loving that he was making her feel pleasured, he ardently positioned his mouth over her breast and wrapped his lips around it as much as he could. She gasped in pleasure, reaching her hand out to the back of his head instead. Just like he had felt her do upon him, he used his tongue to swirl around her nipple, sending pleasurable tingles on the small bundle of nerves. Gauging her reaction, he delicately took her nipple between his teeth, resulting in her taking another sharp intake of breath, her flush increasing upon her cheeks. He nipped, suckled, licked and nibbled at her breast, loving the breathless pants and erotic moans escaping her mouth.

He switched hands in order for his mouth to bring attention on her other breast, and instead of caressing her breast with his hand like he had done with the other, he felt her hand stop him. His mouth still working on her breast, Natsumi guided his other hand to her nether region, making him cup his fingers over her core.

Instantly, his fingers encountered another wet substance.

Between breathy moans, he heard her say, "Like your sand… use your hand to pleasure me down there, too…"

Remembering how his sand worked on her earlier, he used his two fingers to lightly graze her nether lips, feeling more of her wet juices leak out from the movement. Her moans grew louder, and her breathing quickened. Her chest was heaving, causing her breast to pop out of his mouth.

The shower water continued to drip along their bodies, but Gaara was only interested in the hot wetness coming from Natsumi. He used his nimble fingers to spread her nether lips, using his middle finger to rub fondly against her clitoris and gently poke at her entrance.

"You're so wet…" He mumbled against her, causing her flushing to increase even more. It was becoming so hot in that shower now that she thought she would faint. He looked up at her like a curious child, and he asked shyly, "Can I use my mouth down here, too?" His intense gaze on hers, he boldly stated, "I want to taste more of you."

If possible, the redness in her cheeks intensified throughout her features. But, she nodded nevertheless, unable to speak anymore.

He lowered himself to the floor, becoming eye level with her pelvis. Unsure of how to proceed despite his desire to please her with his mouth, he stared at her core, slightly intimidated. He recalled how she had pleasured his own member in the morning, and he decided to simply do what he thought would be right.

As if sensing his uncertainty, Natsumi gingerly lifted a leg in the air to give him better access. The movement made Gaara lock on the sight of her core dripping out precious juices from her lips, and he dove forward. He moved her leg to rest on his shoulder, and his mouth moved over her clitoris.

She cried out in pleasure, her fingers tangling themselves within Gaara's crimson hair. She could no longer hold back her moans, and they came out of her in loud and provocative waves. The noises that came out of her mouth heightened Gaara's growing arousal, and he lapped at her overflowing juices, circling her budding clitoris with his wet appendage, and taking pauses to suck particularly rough against her clit.

She was sweet and tangy all in one taste, and he couldn't get enough. He licked, sucked, and even nipped at her entire nether region, swallowing every last drip from her entrance – some spilling over the corners of his lips. Her intoxicating odor filled his senses, and he was determined to make her orgasm like she had done earlier on in the day. A thought crossing his mind, he raised his free hand, and he experimentally inserted a digit into her wet glory hole.

"Ah!" She almost screamed, her body now shuddering against the wall, and her hands fisting into his hair now. "Ah, Gaara!"

He did not stop, loving the erotic screams escaping her lips now. He gingerly inserted a second finger into her, moving them gently against the insides. He could feel her start to squeeze generously on his fingers, and he took that as a good sign.

Natsumi's inner core was twisting and bubbling so much now, her pelvic muscles were tensing considerably, and she felt like she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for much longer.

He started to suckle upon her clitoris again, but at the same time, his tongue rubbed tenderly against the nub as his fingers increased their pace against her insides.

He felt her squirming now above him and his fingers were being clenched so tightly, he knew she was close. His tongue rubbed and suckled more roughly with his mouth, and his fingers hastened.

Within seconds, she held her breath before releasing everything.

Hot, wet, thick fluids gushed out of her and all over Gaara's face. She released a very lengthy and generous moan, her body shuddering with the aftereffects of pleasure from her orgasm.

Proud of himself, Gaara continued to lap at her orgasmic juices gently, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

She no longer was able to hold herself up anymore, and she slowly slid down the wall to her knees. Gaara moved slightly back to allow herself to position comfortably on the floor, a very content expression her features.

"You're… a fast learner, Gaara…" She mumbled out, her eyes showcasing the love and satisfaction that made Gaara's chest swell once again with pride.

Her eyes trailed down Gaara's form.

"Someone looks eager…" She teased softly with a smile.

Gaara looked down, looking mildly flustered. "It aches a bit…" He admitted aloud.

"I'll make it feel better," she purred to him, feeling a sudden rush of energy. She pushed him gently onto the shower floor, and he could only watch as she moved over his lap, positioning her rear slightly above his groin muscles. With the water batting against her back, she lowered herself till she was touching the tip of his awaiting member.

"Are you ready for me?" She whispered in his ear. He could hear the slight shakiness in her voice.

He nodded at her, placing his hands on her hips.

She hesitated for a second, relishing in the moment that she was about to do the one thing she had fantasized for the last two years – to take Gaara's virginity. Bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders, she took him in her in one swift motion.

A jolt of electricity surged through her body, and a great deal of pain reverberated throughout her entire body. Her face contorted in pain, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her body shaking from her hymen breaking.

As soon as she plunged herself over him, Gaara had felt like he had arrived in heaven. His entire member was enveloped in such a delightful warmth, coated by her vaginal juices, and his own body shivered in pleasure at the feeling of being in union with the one he loved. She was so tight around him, it was such a divine sensation.

However, he noticed that the blonde girl on him was shaking – almost violently – against him, and this time, he could tell it wasn't from pleasure.

"…Natsumi?"

"W-Wait…" She shakily said, her hold on him still tight. "I-It still hurts…"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, and he pulled her back to see her pained expression. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," she reassured him, her shaky breaths beginning to relax. "This happens for a woman's first time…"

"A woman's…" Gaara let the words die in his mouth as he stared at her in shock. "You've never been with…"

"You're my first," Natsumi told him, her voice slightly trembling, but her body was not as tense. "I've never been with any other man."

Again, a warmth encased over Gaara, and he swelled with pride. He stared at the blood that tainted the shower water, observing it with astonishment and mild satisfaction.

She was truly his now.

He gave her a determined expression, rubbing small circles on her hips lovingly in an attempt to soothe her pain. "How can I help you?"

Natsumi gave him a shaky chuckle at his caring nature. "I told you earlier that you are much bigger than I thought you'd be… I am adjusting to your size." She looked at him through her half-lidded eyes, and she tried to offer him a reassuring smile. "Just… kiss me."

Not needing telling twice, he caught her lips within his, giving her all the soothing and comforting feelings he could pour into the kiss. Slowly but surely, she was loosening slightly around him, and she didn't clamp upon him so fiercely as moments before. The passion between the kiss heightened, and their tongues fought against each other, competing to show who was more passionate.

Cautiously, Natsumi used her legs to move up, sliding upward upon his member until only the tip was left inside, and as she sucked on Gaara's tongue fervently, she gingerly lowered herself back onto his member.

The movement caused pleasurable waves to resonate within him, and he groaned mildly at the sensation of her enveloping him with her wet tightness. He lightly gripped her hips, nearly guiding her rhythm against him, as he continued passionately kissing her.

She continued her slow pace, her tight walls adjusting to his lengthy hardened member, and gradually, she began to feel the pleasure she was waiting for. She could feel his member throbbing and vibrating within her in response to her little rumps. As the pleasure grew so did her thrusts. She was now moaning against him, and each thrust pushed him in deeper, almost poking at her beloved inner sweet spot. She used his shoulders as leverage, increasing her pace as she felt herself getting close. Despite the initial pain, she always knew that doing this with Gaara would be such a mind-blowing experience.

Gaara caught Natsumi's bouncing breast within his hand, kneading it softly. This caused Natsumi to release a particularly loud moan, vibrating into their kiss, echoing in his ears, and making his groin twitch significantly within her.

He parted from the kiss, panting. He wasn't able to hold back anymore – he wanted to feel more. He moved his hands to under her long pale legs and reached for her beautifully shaped rump, hoisting her into the air and pushing her up against the wall. The change in position automatically made Natsumi wrap her arms around his neck in a vice-grip. Still holding onto her bottom, he grounded into her fast and hard against the shower tile. She cried out in moans and pleasure, feeling him thrusting into her so deeply, hitting her inner sweet spot.

The showerhead over their heads now, Gaara could feel the sweat wanting to leak out of his pores due to the intensity of his actions, but his focus was on the delicious feeling of her wrapped around him and the erotic sounds coming from her mouth next to his ear. There were no worries of what Natsumi's neighbors would be able to hear as Gaara could feel her walls starting to tense up, squeezing him so tightly against him.

"G-Gaara, I-I'm…!" Her fingers grasped at the little red wisps of hair at the back of his head, something inside of her growing and her core making flip flops and loops within her.

If possible, Gaara picked up his pace, thrusting rapidly against her. Wet skin slapping against one another echoed in their ears.

Seconds later, Natsumi released herself, clenching around Gaara's lovingly. Right before Gaara could breathe, he hastily pulled out of her and shot his own release inadvertently upon her stomach.

They both panted against each other, Natsumi clutching onto Gaara's shoulders and Gaara holding her groggily up against the wall. They remained in their high from the orgasm for the next minute or so, remaining in their embrace.

Gaara pecked butterfly kisses along her shoulder, gently lowering her back on her feet.

"Mm…" She moaned in content at the kisses, closing her eyes in bliss.

He kissed along the junction of her shoulder and neck, trailing upward to her jaw line, and then crossing over to her awaiting lips. They shared another heartwarming passionate kiss before they parted. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes also closed in content, and he caressed the soft and wet skin of her waist.

"How did I become so fortunate to be with you?" He mumbled these words, but they were honest words.

She didn't know how to respond, so instead, she enclosed her arms around him, bringing his naked body against her into a loving embrace.

"Come Gaara. I think we've been in here long enough. Let's properly wash and finish up," Natsumi told him with a gentle and warm smile.

Understanding more about how to be affectionate and loving, Gaara took the initiative to wash Natsumi this time. Like she had done, he lathered her up in the soap and assisted in washing her hair with the same jasmine scent that he loved.

His earlier words echoed in her ears as he ran his hands over her body to rinse off the soap. She smiled contentedly, leaning her back against Gaara's chest, and feeling his arms go around her in another embrace. Allowing the warm water (she couldn't believe it was still warm with the amount of time they spent it) to continue running over their bodies, she thought how blessed she was to be with him.

The shower was turned off, and they both dried themselves – Natsumi using her wind abilities to dry her hair. She adorned on a bathrobe and walked to the main living space with Gaara – clad only in the towel around his waist – following after her.

Natsumi moved to prepare some tea, boiling up the water in the kettle.

Gaara opted to look around her apartment once again, his eyes glancing to the bookshelf next to her bed. He stepped over to it, skimming over the various book titles. She had a section of books dedicated to the shinobi way, the history of Sunagakure, and baking. His eyes raised in amusement at the various manga titles across the shelves. That's when his teal irises spotted a modest collection of a best-selling novel series that even he was aware about.

He picked up the first title of the series, scanning the title.

 _Icha Icha Paradise_ , written by Jiraiya.

"Oh kami, I can't believe you found that…" A distressed voice said from behind him.

Gaara turned around to find Natsumi holding two tea cups in her hands, an almost ashamed look upon her features.

He raised the book in question to her, eyeing her with a sense of amusement.

Natsumi sighed under her breath, a vexed blush tainting her cheeks. "I confess… I am an avid reader of the _Icha Icha_ series…"

"Why are you ashamed?" Gaara inquired, the amused simper hanging on his lips. "I presume this is where you developed your knowledge on love-making?"

"I suppose…" Natsumi said, averting her gaze when she handed Gaara his mixed-in honey tea. She muttered under her breath, "My own imagination supplied the rest."

"You never cease to surprise me," Gaara tells her, reminding her of when he said this back at the ramen shop. He puts the book back onto the shelf, sipping at his tea. He turned to her, and his eyes trailed to her bathrobe, then, to her long pale legs peeking out from underneath. He noticed she seemed a bit wobbly. "Are you alright after our love-making?"

She offered him a reassuring smile. "I feel great, Gaara. I knew you would be amazing." She leaned up to his ear, whispering huskily, "You can do me any time you want… as many times as you want… as rough as you want… I don't mind walking funny for a couple days."

A deep dark blush appeared on Gaara's cheeks from the implication of her words. He could feel himself tightening again at the images her words produced in his mind.

"Do you want to do it again, Gaara?" Natsumi inquired provocatively in his ear, boldly licking along the shell of his earlobe.

Gaara shuddered at the feeling of her wet tongue along his ear, and he groaned out an affirmative noise that made Natsumi grin in satisfaction.

She took the barely touched tea cup from Gaara's hand and placed his and her cups on the table before turning to Gaara with a suggestive gaze. Gaara stood there as she stalked toward him, untying her bathrobe. She slowly stripped off her bathrobe before him, allowing the article of clothing to fall to her feet. The moonlight filtered through the window behind Gaara, and as soon as Natsumi stepped into the moonlight, her whole body lit up in a glow. Gaara was mesmerized by her beauty under the light, his eyes raking over the curves of her small waist, her luscious hips, her beautifully-shaped breasts, and her long pale legs.

She reached forward, quickly unfastening the towel from around his waist to also pool at his feet. Gently, she pushed him to lay onto her bed, inwardly glad that she had given her virginity to him in the shower or else she would've stained her bedsheets. His skin was now warm against her skin as she hovered above him, lowering her lips to his in another passionate kiss. She ground her hips against his, earning a groan from him through the kiss, and she purposely rubbed her growing wet core against his growing hardened member.

The urge to feel more of her was starting to take over him, and he had a primal desire to turn her over and let loose all over again.

But, she parted from the kiss, locking gazes with him.

Looking somewhat embarrassed, she said tentatively, "There's… a position I would like to try with you…"

"What is it?"

"It's a position where we can enjoy… pleasuring each other…" She trailed off, removing herself from him.

He studied her, wondering what her intentions were. She turned her back to him before repositioning herself over him again, but she had scooted back until she bent down to be level with his penis. He quickly realized that she was hovering her vagina over his face.

Her clitoris was shining with her wetness, and her intoxicating female odor wafted to his nostrils, making his member give another lustful twitch.

When he felt her hand wrap around his member, he started to understand what the purpose of this position was.

She initiated the contact, taking his awaiting member into her mouth and beginning to swirl her tongue around the tip before enveloping as much of his length in. He groaned at her warmth and wetness, bucking his hips at her. She used her other hand to caress his scrotum, her soft skin sending pleasurable tingles throughout his erection and throughout his body.

Not wanting her to feel left out, he reached his hands around her legs – his hands briefly caressing her wonderfully round buttocks – and he used his fingers to spread her nether lips before him. It was a beautiful and arousing sight: her wetness glistening in the moonlight, her odor overfilling his senses, and her twitching clitoris waiting to be cared for. He forced her hips against his face, surprising her, and he devoured the sight.

She cried out against him, her moans vibrating against his shaft and went straight through him, and Gaara wanted her to moan more, to moan louder.

Natsumi tried to concentrate on pleasuring him, her tongue gently massaging and swirling all over his length, tasting his precum and inhaling his musk of arousal.

He enjoyed this position very much – he loved feeling her wet mouth around his erection and he loved tasting her addicting juices at her arousal. They truly were pleasuring each other on a different level from their union.

He started to suck more roughly against her clit, and Natsumi started arching her back, unable to contain herself. She released his member from her mouth, throwing her head back, and coming right unto Gaara's face.

Gaara did not mind. He happily devoured her liquid of arousal to the last drip.

"Gaara, please…" Natsumi whimpered, "Put it inside me…"

A primal roar reverberated in Gaara's chest at Natsumi's submissive plea. Her bottom was in the air, and she was starting to bury her head in the sheets. He maneuvered himself out from under her and stood on his knees on the bed.

"You want me to put it in like this?" He hesitantly asked, referring to their position, touching the tip to his member at her entrance with his hands caressing the skin of her rear.

She moaned at the affectionate touch, and without answering, she reared her bottom backwards, ramming his shaft straight into her core.

There was a mixture of a breathy moan and a guttural groan that echoed in the room.

His hands latched onto her hips, using it as a kind of leverage, as he started to pull back before thrusting back into her. She released another heavy moan, and he started to set a steady pace.

He gritted his teeth at the pleasure coursing through him. This position allowed him to go in so much deeper into her, being embraced by the tightness, warmth and wetness of her core. It was hard for him to hold back his groans at this point as the animal within him roared to go even faster.

"Y-You're so tight…!" He growled out, igniting something within Natsumi's insides. She clenched even tighter, and Gaara felt himself quickening his pace to feel more of the addicting friction between the dance of their intimates.

"Oh, kami…! G-Go faster, Gaara! Harder, please…!" Natsumi started to cry out, burying her face in the sheets and inadvertently lifting her bottom higher into the air.

The new angle sent the redhead close to the edge, his skin slick with sweat as he pounded against her, loving the noise of their skin slapping, the sticky fluids leaking out of her entrance, and the feeling of his scrotum brushing up against her clitoris with each thrust.

He could feel the pressure within him reaching his peak, but he wanted to see her.

With a tremendous amount of effort, he pulled out, earning a whine from his lover. But, before she could make a peep out of her mouth, he had turned her over on her back. He caught her confused gaze but did not say anything further as he spread her legs before him.

He would never get tired of this view: her hair sticking to her neck from the sweat, her chest heaving from her heavy panting, and her entrance gleaming with a mixture of his and her sex juices.

Gaara brought the tip of his penis to her entrance once again, and without holding back, he thrusted into her at a back-breaking pace.

Natsumi cried out, ending with a lust-filled moan escaping her lips. She reached out for him, latching her arms around his neck, and bringing him to crash his lips against hers. His hand found hers, lacing their fingers against the sheets, and they ardently kissed and swirled their tongues in another battle. Her moans were echoing in his mouth, and he couldn't help but thrust particularly rough against her, using his free hand to hold himself up over her.

Her walls were starting to clench around him, and she started to arch her back off the bed, resulting her peaked budding nipples to brush against his chest.

The pressure within their abdomens reached its peak, coiling and boiling to its highest point.

Gaara parted from the kiss, hanging his head at the junction of her neck and shoulder, groaning against her skin. She started to take in a harsh amount of air, an extremely loud and erotic moan leaving her lips.

They came together in one harmonious blending of orgasms.

They rode out their orgasm together, and like earlier, Gaara showered Natsumi's neck and face with butterfly kisses before she turned her own head to meet his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you," Natsumi whispered to him, running her fingers through his red hair.

Gaara looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, offhandedly admiring the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the way her body seemed to fit so perfectly against him, and the way his chest filled with so much comforting warmth that he realized he never wanted to be without it.

He reflected back to his younger self, seeking love but isolating himself from others. Craving for warmth and attention, but he always condoned himself to the desolate cold. Then, he met Naruto, changed his ways. Gaara remembered his wife, Hinata, who had always loved him since they were kids. Her feelings never wavered and always remained strong for Naruto. When they finally joined in matrimony, everyone present at their wedding knew that it was meant to be between them.

Gazing at the woman he held in his arms, he couldn't imagine his life without her. She had never been afraid him, never wavered from her beliefs, and never strayed from his side. Every day for the last five years, she had made his tea, worked with him till the late hours into the night, and even saved his life. Elder Ebizo's words reaffirmed Gaara's resolve, and he finally had the courage to make a decision.

His gaze unwavering from hers, he said with such determination and conviction that it made Natsumi's eyes grow wide in shock.

"Will you make my tea for the rest of our lives together?"

Under normal circumstances, this question may seem like a casual inquiry. But, under the Japanese tradition, the implication of his words almost made Natsumi's heart stop.

"W-What did you say?" Natsumi stammered out, her voice shaking.

He leaned in closer to her features, her reddened face intensifying to the point that heat radiated simply from her cheeks. "I want to taste your tea every day as long as I live. I want to hold you like this every night that we are together. I want you to be at my side for the rest of my days."

"Are you…" Natsumi's lip trembled as she could feel the prickling sensation appear behind her eyes. "Are you asking me to be your wife?"

Gaara nodded. "If you will have me, I vow to love you and only you, and ensure that you are happy every single day that I am alive."

Tears were now forming at her chocolate brown eyes, and she raised a hand to her mouth to cover her jaw-drop shock.

"Are you being serious?" She couldn't help but ask in-between gasps. "Gaara… Are you sure you're not just in the moment? I… I don't want you to settle for someone like me."

"I am not settling," he said firmly, moving his hands to caress her face now. His eyes were so full of purpose and love, she couldn't help but feel like her heart was exploding in her chest. "You are an amazing woman," he told her, his nose mere inches away from hers now. "You are the woman I want to stay by my side. I would be honored if you will have me as your husband."

She couldn't believe this was happening. Natsumi stared wide eyed at him, the tears falling from her eyes, and she realized that he was looking at her tears, a sense of apprehension growing within him.

His gaze started to falter, and he began to lean back. "I understand if you do not want me-"

She did not allow any further words to leave his mouth. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head, crashing their lips together in a fierce but passionate kiss, and this time, she poured all the love she could muster in that one kiss. The kiss left them breathless, and they parted from it to breathe. But, she didn't let him distance too far away from her as she kept her hold at the back of his head, keeping his forehead against hers.

"Yes."

Gaara's teal orbs widened, an immense amount of warmth returning to his eyes. "Yes?"

Natsumi quickly wiped at the tears at her eyes, a grin breaking out onto her features, and she hiccupped out an excited, "Yes, I would love to be your wife."

Now, Gaara's chest exploded with warmth and love, the gap in his heart that he thought would never be filled – filled by a love that he thought he did not deserve. This woman in his arms would stay by his side for the rest of his years, and he couldn't believe how blessed he was to end up where he was now. She promised that she would show and teach him how to love, and he would spend his entire life trying to do the same for her.

Under the moonlight, they shared another passionate kiss, leading into another love-making session, before they finally ended the night, slumbering under the bed sheets, wrapped in each other's arms.


	10. Epilogue

**The Little Black Notebook**

 _GaaraxOC_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

He crashed his lips upon hers, moving against her lips in an animalistic fervor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he effectively secured her against him with no intentions of allowing her to escape. He slipped his tongue past her gasping lips, and her tongue lost in the battle against his. She moaned at his dominance, relishing in the sinful pleasure of his hands touching her skin. His hands roamed over the curvatures of her back, her waist, her hips before settling over her rear. She gasped in surprise at the gentle squeeze he gave upon her buttocks.

In one swift movement, he lifted her onto his desk, almost knocking over the new photo frame that held a picture of the Kazekage and his assistant.

Her hands tangled in his messy red locks, enjoying the soft silky hair upon her fingertips. His tongue continued to assault her mouth, and she was only mildly aware of his hands making its way to the edges of her long white kimono. It only took him seconds to find the tie wrapped around her obi and begin pulling. The kimono became loose at the shoulders, and with gentle hands, he slid the kimono off her shoulders, his touches burning hot against her skin.

She finally pulled back to take a breath from their liplock, her cheeks flushed with a faint red.

Her chocolate brown eyes locked with teal eyes, which mirrored her own lust and fervor.

The top of her kimono hung dangerously low at the peak of her chest, only being held up by the obi that was loosely tied at her waist, threatening to fall off at any second. Teal eyes glanced down to the hanging article, and the fire within her burned below.

"Gaara –"

A jiggle of a doorknob was heard. Gaara and Natsumi whipped their heads just in time to see the door to the Kazekage's office slam open. Kankuro and Temari walked in with long strides but immediately stopped in their tracks to see the indecent sight before them.

Temari's face flushed, and she immediately reached up to cover Kankuro's eyes, who was blushing wildly. "Oh kami, you two!" She whispered harshly in Natsumi's direction, "Cover yourself, missy!"

Natsumi's cheeks were sporting such a bright red as she yanked the flaps of her kimono to cover her chest, but Gaara glared at his siblings with such blatant annoyance.

"What do you want?" He questioned them gruffly.

Temari removed her hands from Kankuro's once Natsumi was covering herself.

Kankuro shook his head in exasperation – mostly to rid the images of his little brother's bride exposed chest from his mind – but a smirk was on his lips. "You two are getting married today! Can't keep your hands off each other until after the reception?"

"No." Gaara retorted stubbornly, his position still in front of Natsumi with an arm on either side of her, effectively trapping her between him and his desk.

Temari rolled her onyx eyes, moving her hands to her hips. "Well, thanks to you, we will need to fix Natsumi's kimono again. The ceremony is about to begin."

The blonde Wind Master started to step in Natsumi's direction, but Gaara did not budge. He was tethering on the decision on whether to kick his siblings out forcefully or to continue his endeavors with his soon-to-be wife in front of them – which would also send them out of the office.

But, a soft hand found its way to his cheek, and he turned at the touch to meet chocolate brown orbs.

Natsumi smiled warmly at him, pecking him on the nose. "Come, Gaara. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can be alone."

"Fine," he relented, his own simper reaching his lips. He gave her one more passionate kiss before moving away from her to give Temari space.

Temari and Natsumi moved behind the raven-printed three-panel folding screen, still up on one side of the office, to fix her kimono. Kankuro and Gaara stood next to each other, going toward the window that overlooked the center of Suna. In the eastern direction, Gaara spotted Natsumi's apartment.

"Today's the day," Kankuro pondered aloud. "You finally heeded the Council's word to marry."

"It's not because of them, but because of her that I have decided to marry," Gaara corrected, his stare moving toward the growing masses moving in one direction toward the northwest direction of the village.

Kankuro grinned, patting a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Isn't it amazing you've come this far? I knew there was someone out there for you that would make you happy."

Gaara's lips twitched upward at those words, turning to his brother with a content smile. "I am happy."

"Okay, all done!" Temari proclaimed, shoving the three-panel screen away.

Gaara and Kankuro turned at the call, their eyes falling on the stunning bride before them.

Natsumi adorned the traditional long white kimono, held up by a lilac-colored obi and adjoining tie. Her hair was styled up with a few loose curly strands to frame her features. There was a pin in her hair with the kanji sign of "love" to match Gaara's scar. She wore make-up, courtesy of Temari – a touch of red on her lips and highlights of lilac around her eyes. Gaara stared at her with a sense of passion and adoration.

His bride-to-be stared back at her husband-to-be, blushing under his gaze. She had written about him for so long, but to see him actually craving for her touch, for her taste, and for her love always made her go weak in the knees under his intense stare. This man – clad in his Kazekage wedding robes, colored in a dark red that made his hair much brighter in the sun – was the man she was going to be sharing wedding vows within a couple of hours. Soon, they would be married.

So, with Temari and Kankuro in the lead, Natsumi linked arms with Gaara, and they headed out to their wedding ceremony.

It had been a fast month since Gaara had asked Natsumi to marry him. The village went into a frenzy, trying to prepare for the wedding. The Council was in approval at Gaara's choice – although, some had audaciously murmured about it would've been beneficial for the village if they had arranged Gaara to be married to an important figure's daughter in another village. But, Gaara had quickly countered that tactic.

He had praised Natsumi's ability to bring people together in peace and union, commended her kindness with the civilians, encouraged her companionship with the shinobi, and acclaimed her leadership and combat skills. He exclaimed a committed bond with Natsumi, reinforcing the idea that their marriage would only strengthen over the years as Kazekage and Assistant, unlike a marriage with a foreign entity. Their combined passion and dedication to ensure the prosperity and success of Sunagakure would be in addition to their compatible work ethics. He would not be able to find any other woman more suited to be a wife of the Kazekage.

Elder Ebizo had agreed.

One month later, the wedding of the Kazekage and his assistant had arrived. Despite the bareness of what the desert landscape can offer, it was a bright and sunny day.

It was the perfect day for the wedding of Gaara and Natsumi.

The ceremony was held in the Guest Training Area, with all civilians and off-duty shinobi invited to attend, which is where the masses of people in the village were heading at this time. Special guests from the neighboring hidden shinobi villages were also invited to the esteemed event, including the five kages, the kages' assistances/apprentices, and several Konoha shinobi. The reception took on a festival theme in the Arts District after, with Gaara and Natsumi performing the traditional Japanese wedding rituals.

As a tribute to their parents, they each left a gift on the graves of Gaara's parents and a gift at the ANBU monument for Natsumi's parents.

By the time she was in her third change of attire, which was the Western-style white wedding dress, the Konoha kunoichi were teasing her, saying that they had been right about Natsumi and Gaara being great together. On the other side, the Konoha shinobi were betting to see who would get married next. They were surrounded by people celebrating in their happiness, from Naruto patting Gaara's back in congratulations to Temari catching the bridal bouquet.

The newlyweds shared their first dance on the dance floor, _Bless the Broken Road_ playing as their couples' song.

Gaara held her close to him as they continued to sway with the music.

"Hmm…" Natsumi hummed in thought.

"What is it?"

She turned her chocolate brown eyes into his loving teal ones, and she grinned up at him, slightly flushed. "I guess… it was a good thing I kept that little black notebook."

Gaara's lips twitched in amusement at the thought of the little black notebook still tucked away in his desk drawer. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the little black notebook served as an outlet for my feelings. Maybe if I had never written my feelings down, I would have never been able to let these feelings grow and develop into something more," she admitted softly, giving him a warm smile.

He leaned back slightly, reflecting on her words. "Well, I'm glad Temari and Kankuro found your notebook then."

"And what makes you say that?" Natsumi mused, quirking her eyebrow, as she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say that.

His smile widened upon his features. "You would've never considered telling me your feelings if they hadn't confronted you about it."

The blonde-haired girl thought on that notion. "I suppose you're right. Then, if you think about it… It's thanks to them that we're together."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "We'll have to thank them someday."

"We should take them to the Grill Pit," Natsumi thought aloud. "With Temari getting married any day now – whenever Shikamaru decides to pop the question – we should probably plan more dinner outings with her and Kankuro."

At this, Gaara couldn't help but lean forward to place a loving kiss on her lips. "Even on our wedding day, you're thinking of others."

"Oh?" Natsumi taunted, raising her hands to play with his red wisps at the nape of his neck. "Is my new husband jealous?" She placed her forehead against his fondly, a suggestive smile on her features. "I'd love to make it up to you tonight…" She purred in his ear, her hot breath tickling the side of his cheek.

Gaara growled at the excitement she produced by her simple actions. "How much longer do we have to be here?" He gritted through his teeth, groaning as he pulled her flush against his body.

She could feel his growing pleasure through the special Kazekage wedding robes he wore. "You're so impatient," she cooed to him, smirking under her breath. She rubbed her hands against his chest enticingly. "Are you eager to start making a family?"

At this, Gaara stayed quiet. Natsumi thought she might have said something wrong, but then, Gaara spoke. "I have always been afraid of becoming a father…" He admitted quietly, his eyes closing in thought. "I was afraid I would be like my father, not having faith in my child to not make the same mistakes I did." Slowly, he opened his eyes to meet Natsumi's gaze. "But, with you at my side, I feel like I can do my best." He caressed her cheek in his hand, and she leaned into his palm comfortingly. "You will be the mother of my children, and you give me the strength and courage to be a great father."

Natsumi licked her lips tentatively, returning his gaze. "Are you telling me you want to try conceiving a child?"

"Whenever you're ready," Gaara told her warmly, pecking her forehead.

Natsumi's eyes sparkled in happiness. "I'm ready now."

He matched her grin with his own, warmth and love igniting between them in happiness.

Within the next five minutes, Gaara made quick work of announcing their departure, informing the guests to continue enjoying themselves at their reception, before he transported him and his new wife in a whirl of sand to the Kazekage Residence – where they would spend their wedding night, and Temari and Kankuro were to find somewhere else to sleep for the night.

If the goal was to conceive a child, Gaara would try as many times as possible on their first night as a married couple – to the point where Natsumi may be walking funny for a week.

* * *

Another month later, Natsumi found herself in Suna Hospital. She sat on the examination table anxious but excited. Standing at her side was Temari as Gaara was stuck in another meeting with the Council and couldn't be with her.

"I can't believe you might be pregnant already," Temari announced in wonder, arms crossed over her chest. "I didn't think you and Gaara would rush into it so fast." She put a hand to her forehead in thought, "To think I might be getting a nephew or niece before I'm even married!"

"Hey! You're getting married in less than nine months," Natsumi reminded the blonde with a grin. Apparently, Shikamaru had popped the question the night of Gaara and Natsumi's wedding. "Maybe you'll get a nephew or niece as a wedding gift from us!"

Temari shook her head exasperatedly. "Are you sure you're ready to be a mother?"

"Yes," Natsumi responded immediately, a happy glint in her chocolate eyes. There was a large grin on her features. "I love children. Having the opportunity to have Gaara's child makes me love it even more." She started to caress her stomach caringly.

Temari stared at her actions, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "I think you'll be a great mother…."

The thought of carrying a redheaded baby in her arms with Gaara's arms wrapped around her waist brought a warm and excited smile to appear on Natsumi's features. The two blonde ladies shared a happy grin, reveling in the prospect that Natsumi may actually be with child.

A knock on the door caught their attention.

Satoshi opened the door, holding a manila folder in his hand. "Hope I wasn't interrupting," he chimed, closing the door behind him and approaching Natsumi.

The blonde girl couldn't contain her excitement, and she waved her hand dismissively. "Enough with the small talk, Satoshi-sensei. Tell me: am I pregnant?"

Satoshi offered a consoling smile before shaking his head. "Not knocked up yet, Natsumi." A pout appeared on his patient's face, and he looked down to the papers in the folder. "How long did you say you missed your menstrual cycle?"

"Two months ago," Natsumi answered. She had initially thought she had been pregnant after her first night with Gaara, but she had taken a pregnancy test and it had been negative at the time. "Gaara and I have been trying to get pregnant since our wedding night."

"Eager to produce an heir, eh?" Satoshi teased with a simper.

Natsumi blushed but shrugged her shoulders. "This is what the Council wanted. We're working hard at it," she grinned back at him.

"Well," Satoshi began, shifting through the papers, "your bloodwork did not show any abnormal Hcg levels, but you had some abnormal values. I'd like to run some comprehensive blood tests, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Natsumi shook her head.

* * *

Gaara had been in his office, looking through some more paperwork, when his door slammed open. He turned his attention to the door to find Temari standing there with a solemn expression.

Kankuro, who had been in Natsumi's place as the assistant for the day, walked in behind his older sister. "Temari, what the hell?"

"Gaara," Temari called, pointedly ignoring her other brother, "I think you should come with me to Suna Hospital." When Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at her words, she said seriously, "It's Natsumi."

Within seconds, Gaara disappeared within a whirl of sand with Kankuro and Temari hurrying back to the hospital.

Gaara reappeared at Natsumi's side, easily able to find her as she always carried a small bottle of his chakra sand with her that he had given the night of their wedding. It was to enable him to find her at all times, whenever she needed him.

She was currently in a hospital room, sitting on the examination table, her face in her hands, and making soft sobbing noises. At the hissing sound of his sand, Natsumi peeked through her fingers, but quickly buried her face back into her hands at the sight of her husband, sobbing harder.

"I-I'm s-s-so sor-sorry, Gaa-Gaara…" Natsumi cried out in-between sobs.

Instantly, Gaara was next to her, bringing her form into his arms, and moving her head to lay against his chest. In response, she wrapped her arms around him, hands grasping desperately at his Kazekage robes as she continued to cry against his chest.

His teal eyes turned to the other person in the room.

"Satoshi," he called, "what happened?"

"I see Temari was very timely in getting you here," Satoshi muses softly. He looks to meet Gaara's gaze wrought with concern and worry, and Satoshi returns it with a consoling expression. "Natsumi is not pregnant, Kazekage-sama. Unfortunately, she may not be able to get pregnant by natural means."

"What do you mean?" Gaara inquired further, a sense of apprehension creeping in his chest.

"Natsumi's bloodwork and irregular menstrual cycles confirm that she has primary ovarian insufficiency." Satoshi sighed when Gaara continued to stare at him, mentally commanding him to continue explaining. "It is a condition where the ovaries stop working before the age of 40; the ovaries are not producing the normal amount of estrogen, thus not able to produce and release an egg routinely."

Gaara understood now, why Natsumi was so upset. She was unable to conceive his child, unable to bear his children. Without having to tell him, he already knew how she was feeling: she felt like a failure, not being able to produce an heir for Gaara, one of the reasons that the Council wanted Gaara to marry in the first place.

He raised a comforting hand to Natsumi's hair, trying to reassure her by placing a peck on her forehead and running his fingers through her hair consolingly.

Gaara returned his attention back to Satoshi, "Is this a genetic disease?"

"This condition can be caused by some genetic defects. But, this is not the case for her." Satoshi tells him, all of a sudden looking immensely sympathetic. "As far as she knows, she's never had trouble with her menstrual cycles prior to the attack on Sunagakure three months ago. I highly suspect that this was an adverse effect from the poison she was inflicted with."

"The poison?" Gaara repeated.

"Yes, the poison from the blade she was attacked with," Satoshi stated. "Her bloodwork had been slightly abnormal at the time, but we attributed it to the body regenerating itself from the attack and from the surgery. It's not uncommon to have slightly out-of-range values after a traumatic event and subsequent surgery. But, today's bloodwork reflects the same abnormalities that we observed from three months ago." Satoshi rubs his head somberly, "The poison has been since removed from her body, but during the time that she was in the coma, the poison damaged her ovaries." The medical-nin glanced toward Natsumi's crying form, and his expression turned solemn. "It is a very low chance that Natsumi can get pregnant due to this condition."

Gaara stayed quiet, his eyes turning to the ground in thought.

"I will give you both a moment. Whenever you're ready, we can discuss your options." Satoshi bowed to the Kazekage before leaving the room.

Natsumi's body was shaking violently against Gaara's now, and she leaned back from his hold to rub at her tearful eyes. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Gaara…"

"Do not apologize," Gaara told her immediately, taking her face in his hands to make her look at him.

Tears still fell from her eyes and she was still hiccupping from the sobbing, but she willed herself to meet his eye.

"This is my fault," Gaara said. She made to retaliate, but he put a finger to her lips to stop her. "If you hadn't tried to save me that night, none of this would've happened. I am deeply sorry that I have put you in this situation."

Natsumi immediately began shaking her head. "Y-You didn't make this happen. We w-wouldn't be together now, if it h-hadn't happened," she said through shaky tears.

The redhead nodded his head calmly. "I did not ask you to marry me for your ability to conceive a child." He rubbed away at the tears still dripping from her eyes with his thumb, and he leaned in closer to her features, "I married you because… the way we are… we complete each other." Natsumi sniffed, her tears gradually decreasing. "And like anything else we've done together, we will make this work."

She wiped at her tears one last time, allowing Gaara's words to echo in her ears.

Slowly but gradually, a soft smile grew on her lips. Natsumi met Gaara's gaze with resolution. "You're right, Gaara. We will make this work."

They shared a resolute and determined smile together, and Gaara leaned in to give her a passionate and reassuring kiss, saying without words that they would support each other and continue loving each other, despite what life throws at them.

They were soon joined by Temari and Kankuro, both offering their condolences.

Natsumi had requested for Satoshi to return back to her room.

"Satoshi-sensei," Natsumi called, the tears dried upon her cheeks and an unwavering determination reflected in her eyes. "What are our options?"

Satoshi nodded in understanding. "There's three options you can do if you would like to have a child. You can still attempt to conceive by natural means, but there is a very low chance, almost five percent." Natsumi and Gaara nodded in understanding. "There is another process called in-vitro fertilization, through the means of receiving an egg from a donor," Natsumi's lip quivered at this – the thought that her child may not possess any traits from herself saddened her immensely. "You would still be able to get pregnant and go through childbirth."

Gaara sensed his wife's somber, and he took her hand in his comfortingly. "What's the third option?"

The medical-nin leaned back, an unreadable expression on his features.

"Adoption."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

There's still some elements of the story that I'm iffy about, but I'm satisfied with the overall story. I tried my best to keep Gaara in character, thinking hard about how Gaara would react and feel in these situations - but again, I'm not the creator of Gaara. I tried!

I wanted to leave the ending kind of ambiguously, depending on how the Boruto series turn out. Without thinking about the Boruto series, what option do you think they would've gone through with? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

I may write a sequel in the future, who knows?~

I hope you all enjoyed this story! Leave a review, please? Thanks!


End file.
